Vulcan and the Siren
by AudaciousAude
Summary: Only Zuko and Katara know what really happened in the crystal cave and why his betrayal hit her so hard. Unable to take another lecture about how she ought to forgive him, Katara strikes off on her own. When she returns with a fresh perspective, she begins to see him with new eyes. Zuko is determined to make up for the past with maybe a little help from fate and Toph.
1. Chapter 1: Learning To Be Selfish

**Summary** :

No one but Zuko and Katara knows what really happened in the crystal cave or why his betrayal hit her so hard. Unable to sit through one more lecture about how she ought to forgive Zuko, Katara strikes off on her own for a time. When she returns to the group with a fresh perspective, Katara begins to see the Fire Nation prince with new eyes. Zuko is determined to make up for the past with maybe a little assistance from fate and Toph. S03, starting the day Zuko and Sokka leave for Boiling Rock. [AU]. Zutara, Sukka, and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters thereof.

 **Chapter: Learning To Be Selfish**

"Of all the sanctimonious, unsympathetic, ungrateful, biased…" Katara angrily muttered to herself as she marched over to the fountain where piles of laundry waited for her. She was so frustrated and preoccupied, she completely missed the earthbender leaning against the fountain basin.

"Sweetness! Watch where you're stomping," Toph interrupted Katara's irate muttering. "You nearly trampled me. Why don't you sit down? I need to talk to you."

Only feeling slightly guilty for practically stepping on her friend, Katara blew her breath out between her teeth in irritation. "I am in no mood to be lectured by someone else about how I 'need to be more forgiving'! Aang has already made his feelings on the subject abundantly clear."

"Come on now. Would I lecture you? Particularly, after Twinkletoes has just wound you up?" Toph said coaxingly.

Katara had been a bundle of nerves since the arrival of the Fire Nation Prince. Toph, who had certainly been on the receiving end of Katara's short temper, had never seen the girl so worked up for such a sustained period of time.

Deflating suddenly, Katara apologized, "I'm sorry, Toph… I just feel so angry all of the time, these days."

"That's what I want you to talk about. Vent, woman!" Toph interjected.

After a long pause, Katara burst forth, "I am going out of my mind! I'm not sleeping. I'm moody and withdrawn. I am becoming someone I can't stand! I can't believe I am letting myself become _this_ for _that jerk_!"

Taking a breath, Katara continued defeatedly, "I feel like I'm just hurting the group and impeding the mission. I know I'm a terror to be around at the moment. Aang knows his waterbending well enough now. It is not like I am necessary anymore. Maybe I should take some time to figure myself out and keep out of _his_ way."

Toph, who was a big believer in practical selfishness, sighed with relief. Finally, the older girl wasn't just mechanically looking after everyone. In the most serious tone, Katara had ever heard her use, Toph replied, "Katara, I know you think Sparky is trouble. I also know nothing I can say will change your mind. I think you _should_ get away. Not just from Sparky, but from all of us! You can't take care of yourself if you are too busy taking care of the rest of us."

Katara looked up at her sharply, hurt in her eyes. "Not that I don't appreciate it!" Toph assured her. "You are the only one who can cook anything edible. But maybe it is time we learned to struggle a bit without you."

"So you don't want me around anymore either?" Katara asked, feeling her heart plummet. She really had driven away her friends.

"Of course I do! I would actually miss you quite a lot. You are my first female friend." Katara looked up again from dejectedly staring at her lap. She felt a wave of warmth and affection for the shorter girl.

Hugging Toph hard, Katara said, "I would miss you too. Am I just being selfish?"

Toph was actually quite pleased by the return of Katara's demonstrative affectionate nature. "In my opinion, you could use a bit more selfishness, Sugar Queen. Listen, Snoozles and Sparky are gone hunting for a bit, why not leave while they are away? That way your brother isn't pestering you with a million questions. I'll look after Twinkletoes.

"Maybe you could find some new people on this island and talk to them about your problems?" _As you won't tell any of us what the real deal is with you and Princey,_ Toph added silently _._

"I told you about how having tea with that old guy in the woods sorted me out when I was having troubles. Maybe you will find another stranger like Pops who can give you some nice sound advice?"

Getting excited, Katara replied, "I think I will! I should do this. I will leave tonight while the moon is waxing towards full!"

"Wait, wait, hold your ostrich horses. How will you find us if we need to move on while you're gone? I think we may need to think this through a bit more." Toph was glad that Katara was willing to take her suggestion but leaving that night was a bit hasty.

"Don't worry. I will always be able to find you… call it waterbender's intuition," Katara tried to mollify her friend, a slight smile playing about her lips.

Still looking unconvinced, Toph replied, "Alright... You seem pretty confident. How long do you think you will be gone? Or is this a permanent excursion?"

Thinking rapidly, Katara did a little math, "Hmm… Given our location… I will be back before the third full moon, so about 9 weeks. Tell Sokka that I went walkabout. He will understand."

Toph shook her head. "Walkabout? Water Tribe. You all are so literal."

Katara shrugged. "What can I say? We like to call a thing what it is."

"Where are you planning to go? Into the woods?"

"No, into the sea."

A/N:

In my head canon, the series plays out over three and a half years to give all the characters more time to move from place to place and grow up. I start everyone out a year younger to avoid them being too old by the arrival of Sozin's Comet. Ba Sing Se takes place at the end of year two allowing for an 18-month spread for the final season. This allows me to insert more plot where I want without completely destroying the overall plot structure of the show.

I should also mention that Katara and Zuko were imprisoned in the crystal cavern for a week in this story. I will narrate their time there as a flashback later on. I will also allude to it throughout. I have prewritten that section to ensure plotline consistency.

I am making some non-canon choices about the different nations' cultures which will become apparent as the story progresses.

The story will change perspectives as needed. It will follow both Zuko and Katara closely, but I can't resist Toph, Suki, or Sokka.

To fans of Mai, I apologize in advance. I don't hate her, my soul just belongs to good ship Zutara.


	2. Chapter 2: Fluffy Clouds

**Chapter: Fluffy Clouds**

It was with a mix relief and anticipation of impending doom that Zuko corrected their course to avoid passing over any populated islands on their way to the Boiling Rock. The relief was for the return to action and a break from the uncertainty of his position within the group. He had spent the years of his banishment in constant action, with a keen sense of purpose and direction. It felt good to be on the move again. The doom was for the knowledge of how stupid and reckless going to the Boiling Rock truly was. _I might as well deliver myself to the palace in chains,_ he thought morosely. _I really hope he has a plan._

Zuko glanced at his companion. He and Sokka had not spoken since they boarded his war balloon. This was the longest, Zuko had ever heard the Water Tribe teen remain silent. Even during fights, Sokka was full of banter and odd war cries. Now, the boy was just sitting there staring at the clouds as they passed with his arms braced on the sides of the basket.

Adding more flames to the furnace, Zuko examined his reasons for insisting on coming with Sokka. He had felt guilty for sharing with Sokka the information about what might be happening to the other boy's father. Zuko certainly had the knowledge of the prison that might make this crazy scheme possible. During his weeks with the group, he had developed an attachment to each of them and didn't want to see anything bad happen to any of them.

A less altruistic part of Zuko's mind whispered that this was also another chance to prove himself to the group. In protecting Sokka and possibly returning his father, Zuko would show just how reformed he truly was. And then there was Katara.

The waterbender was the major source of Zuko's anxiety these days. From the moment he had arrived at the Western Air Temple offering to teach firebending, she had been the most hostile and unforgiving. She had even gone as far as threatening his life if he did anything to hurt the group.

 _Katara has every right to hate me after what I did,_ Zuko sighed internally. He didn't like to think back to Ba Sing Se, although it had haunted him every day since leaving the city. He had never spoken of what had happened or what had almost happened in the crystal cavern to anyone.

More than proving himself to the rest of the group, Zuko knew that agreeing to this insane rescue mission had been about proving himself to Katara.

Once again unnecessarily stoking the furnace, Zuko tried to avoid looking at Katara's brother whose eyes at least in color bore an uncomfortable resemblance to the waterbender's. When he did finally glance back at Sokka, Zuko met the other boy's eyes and awkwardly looked away. After another moment of agonizing silence, Sokka observed, "Pretty clouds."

Looking up at them, Zuko replied, "Yeah, fluffy."

Neither boy knew what to say to the other. They had never spent much time alone together. Similarly, neither had grown up around boys of their own age, making conversation all the more challenging between them.

After another pause where both tried to seem interested in the clouds, Sokka began whistling. Zuko rounded on him demanding, "What?!"

"What?" Sokka responded in kind. "Oh, I didn't say anything." After yet another pause, in which Zuko seriously considered leaping from the basket, Sokka offered, "You know a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons."

"No kidding?" Zuko asked, grateful for any topic to interrupt the awkward silence.

"Yep... A balloon, but for war," Sokka stated with characteristic eloquence.

"If there's one thing my Dad's good at, it's war," Zuko said bitterly.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family," Sokka commented, nonchalantly rubbing his neck.

 _You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood!_

Zuko felt chagrin and anger rise at the echo of the words that stung so much even now. "Hey, hold on," he said rounding on Sokka as he had once snapped at another Water Tribe sibling. "Not everyone in my family is like that!"

Sokka waved away Zuko's protest. "I know, I know, you've changed."

"I meant my uncle." Zuko felt like he was drowning in his shame. "He was more of a father to me… And I really let him down." Understatement of the decade.

Seeing the misery in Zuko's expression, Sokka said, "I think your uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard." Sometimes, Sokka was every bit as good as Katara at emotional support and comfort.

"It wasn't that hard," Zuko admitted, still not facing Sokka.

"Really?" Sokka said skeptically. "You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?"

"No, not really." His sister, Mai, and Ty Lee had certainly made efforts to include him while he had been home but he had never felt any sense of belonging or obligation to them.

On the voyage back to the Fire Nation after the fall of Ba Sing Se, Mai had tried to start something with Zuko. At first, he had attempted to be interested, if for nothing else but a distraction from what had just passed under the Earth King's palace and from the anxiety he was feeling about his return home.

One night, Zuko had broken down and confided some of his fears and trepidation to her. Mai had yawned and disinterestedly replied, "I just asked if you were cold. I didn't ask for your whole life story." She had turned and walked away from him, uncaring.

Zuko had been unable to even feign interest in her after that.

"My father and sister are not exactly warm and loving. I tried dating one of my sister's friends but that didn't last long."

"Which one?" Sokka said, sounding more interested.

"Mai."

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" Sokka asked the incredulity obvious in his voice.

"Yeah," Zuko said, shrugging to convey his own disbelief at such foolishness.

Sokka sat back, offering, "My first girlfriend turned into the Moon."

Zuko heard the loss in Sokka's words. He had a brief flash of the boy standing with a pale haired girl wearing a purple parka at the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. Unable to think of anything better to say, Zuko consoled, "That's rough, buddy."

After another much longer pause, Sokka seemed to shake himself out of his reverie and joked, "My sister has even worse taste in boys than you do in girls."

Zuko's attention snapped back to him at this. "What do you mean?" Zuko asked anxiously.

"Let's just say there was this guy we met along the way who filled her head with all these ideals just to manipulate her into doing what he wanted."

Zuko felt both guilt and fury flood him. "It sounds like that guy had no honor," he said forcefully, not meeting Sokka's gaze.

"Yeah, well, when we ran into him again later, he seemed like he'd changed, even tried to make things up to Katara," Sokka said oblivious to the emotional chaos he was causing the firebender. "I think she might've even forgiven him."

"Really?"

"Maybe, Katara isn't really good at holding grudges. Sure, she gets mad enough at the time but it doesn't really stay with her," Sokka said casually.

"Do you think that this guy deserved her forgiveness?" Zuko asked, not sure he really wanted an answer.

"I don't know, he didn't actually kill anybody after all," Sokka said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah but he hurt your sister and betrayed her trust."

"Oh don't worry, Katara got back at him. When she found out what he'd done, she froze him to a tree!" Sokka said smiling reminiscently.

"What?" Zuko barked.

"Yeah," Sokka sighed happily. "He wasn't even a bender so who knows how long it took him to get free! Served him right." He gleefully pictured Jet struggling, unable to move a limb against the cascade of enveloping ice.

Sokka was finding it much easier to talk about Katara's past love life than his own. "Of course, if Aang gets his way, I won't ever have to worry about Katara and boys again."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked just a little too quickly.

Not noticing, Sokka replied, "That kid's been gone on her since we first found him frozen in that iceberg."

"Really? But he is so... young?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Sokka pronounced philosophically.

"Does your sister…" Zuko's words trailed off.

"I honestly don't know," Sokka said, frowning a little. "Before Ba Sing Se, she seemed completely oblivious to it. But after… something changed. I don't know what she knows or feels now. I just know that something is different."

Zuko felt distressed again. _It always comes back to Ba Sing Se._

"But like you said, Aang's still young. Who knows what either of them will feel in a couple years," Sokka continued dismissively, lightening the mood.

"Hey, Zuko! Check out that cloud!" Sokka said, straightening up and pointing over the prince's shoulder. "It looks just like a koala-sheep!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Singing Unagi

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. 

**Chapter: The Singing Unagi**

Setting off just after everyone had gone to sleep, Katara flew Appa over to the coast. She had supplies enough to cover her for a week and a few coins she had saved from Toph's scamming days. Climbing down from the bison's head, she embraced him. "Goodbye, Appa. I need to go alone from here. I'm really going to miss you." He lowed in response and rubbed his massive head against her almost knocking her over.

"Fly back to Aang and the others. Watch over him for me."

Katara turned to the ocean as the sky bison reluctantly flew away. To escape a Fire Nation prince, she would head back into the Fire Nation. She slipped off her Water Tribe clothing, exchanging it for the skirt, pantaloons, and wrap she had worn before the invasion. After retying her hair in a top knot, she was ready.

Taking a deep breath, she formed a boat of sorts out of ice. It was more of a streamlined miniature iceberg. Kneeling on her pack to protect her thinly clad legs from the cold, she propelled the craft forward with her bending. _Not too fast now, I have a long way to go._

 _..._

Three days later at midnight, she exhaustedly floated ashore an island not too far from a coastal town. She didn't want her arrival observed by the locals. With the last of her energy, she bent the water from her clothing and pack, deciding to just sleep on the beach. She was so tired.

At dawn, the next morning, a young man from the town found her on a bed of washed up kelp. He was so surprised, he dropped his fishing rod and gear. The clatter woke Katara with a start. The fisherman was struck by the intensity and color of her eyes. He had never seen such eyes.

"Hello," Katara warily greeted the boy still gaping at her. "Could you point me towards the port?"

When he continued to stand there staring at her, she thought he might be waiting for an explanation of her presence on the beach. "Forgive my rudeness, my name is… Kuma. I was traveling from the colonies but went overboard in a squall last night. I swam ashore. What is your name?"

Still, the young man did not speak. He bowed to her then scrambled to retrieve his gear. Nodding at her, he gestured for her to follow him back towards the town. A bit nonplused by this interaction, Katara gathered her belongs and walked along with him.

Her new acquaintance kept shooting her apprehensive glances out of the corner of his eye. He didn't seem antagonistic, just nervous. Katara judged him to be about her brother's age, maybe a year older, and of the same height and build. The boy seemed pleasant enough, not rushing her or demanding any further explanation from her. His silence was a little disconcerting, though.

"Do you live in the town?" she ventured.

He nodded.

"Is there an inn there?"

Nodding.

"Could you take me to it?"

Nodding.

"This is Oolong Island, right?" When she received another nod of his head in confirmation, she offered, "I have heard wonderful things about the tea and the fruit from this island. Is this the only town?"

He shook his head no.

As they continued along, she began contrasting this new young man with those she had just left behind. He seemed serious, helpful, and obviously disinclined to talk. Maybe all Fire Nation males were taciturn, Zuko certainly was. Mentally kicking herself for the comparison, Katara refocused her attention on the town they were now entering.

It was not as large as Fire Fountain City but certainly bigger than the village where they had had their unfortunate run-in with Hama. The silent fisherman led her through the winding streets where few were up and about, not having an overabundance of firebenders in the local population.

Finally, as they approached the wharves along the coast, the boy slowed indicating a large building with a sign swinging in front of it, reading 'The Singing Unagi'. He ushered her through the front door, knocking on the frame as he entered.

"Is that you, Ying? What have you caught for us this morning?" A woman's voice came around the corner before its owner entered the room. She was a short broad woman with a sea-weathered face and strong laugh lines around her eyes and mouth. Katara placed her somewhere between her father's and grandmother's age.

"Oh hello there! Well, aren't you the pretty little one? Welcome to the Singing Unagi. Are you looking for a place to stay or just a bite to eat? You certainly need something to eat, there is nothing to you. Sit there, dear, and I will fetch some porridge, buns, and tea. What is your name? You can call me Fei-Fei. Ying, where did you find her at this early hour? You sit yourself down too. Young growing things like yourselves are always hungry." The woman smiled at Katara warmly and pushed the silent boy towards the benches behind them.

Taken aback at the flood of words after almost an hour of Ying's silent company, Katara sat down beside the boy. As the woman returned with heaping bowls of porridge and a plate of steaming buns, Katara introduced herself and told her tale again leaving out the falling overboard detail. Ying glanced at her questioningly, then tucked into his porridge.

"Poor turtle duck, traveling alone! Well, you will need a room, of course. There is a lovely little one upstairs with a view of the seaside. It also has its own washroom, perfect for a young girl such as yourself."

As Fei-Fei poured them out some tea, Katara asked the essential question. "Please, ma'am, would you know of anyone in town who could use another pair of hands? I am willing to do anything. I am good at sewing, cooking, cleaning, fishing, and…" Katara broke off blushing, she had almost mentioned another skill that she had long ignored. Not even Aang knew of those talents.

"As you mention it, we could use some help behind the bar during the lunch rush. My husband is generally in the kitchen and I just don't have enough arms and legs about me to serve food and drinks. We have a regular bartender in the evenings so you won't have to worry about the evening crowds. A pretty thing like you, I am sure we will soon have a line out the door by noon." Ying had been looking at Katara again but at this, he blushed and looked back at his porridge.

"Wow! Really? I would love to! Thank you, Fei-Fei. Mmmmm, this tea is delicious."

"It is a local blend, best tea in the Fire Nation if I do say so myself."

After settling into her room, Katara skipped down the stairs. Everything was going smoothly. Fei-Fei introduced her husband a slightly stooped, tall, thin man who seemed to live to agree with his wife. Katara glanced around for Ying but he had taken himself off.

"Where did Ying go? I didn't properly thank him for his help this morning."

"Oh, he probably got shy and went fishing. Honestly, I was amazed to see him with a girl this morning. He doesn't spend much time around folks, on account of his voice and all."

"His voice?" Katara queried.

"He had a terrible sickness as a child that settled in his throat. He recovered but cannot speak now. Most people think he is a dimwit because of his not talking. Sweet lad. He keeps to himself and helps with his family's fishing business. The fish seem to like him just fine."

"Oh," was all Katara could think of in reply. That explained all the nodding and him not questioning her about her odd appearance on the beach. "I guess I will just have to catch him some other time."

Then, Fei-Fei had to leave her to tend to some other customers. Katara decided to stroll along the pier. It was a strange feeling to have no one around that she felt responsible for. She had almost four hours to herself before she needed to be back at the inn for training.

Walking along thinking about how everyone at the temple must be reacting to her departure, she missed the heads turning. With her tan skin and thick wavy brown hair, she stood out even when wearing red. Looking up from her introspection, Katara noticed that she had unconsciously wandered into the market. The stalls and shopfronts seemed to have just opened. She spotted a parchment filled cart behind a familiar looking cabbage stall. Hoping for some reading material, she walked over to inspect the wares.

She found a few promising scrolls, including one that claimed to be a biography of Avatar Roku. The merchant was pleased with her enthusiasm. He threw in some blank scrolls, brushes, and ink. "So as you can write yer own stories there, missy," he twinkled at her. She gratefully thanked him, putting her purchases in her bag.

Katara retraced her steps from the morning back out of town. As she reached the secluded beach where she had arrived, the sun broke through the morning mist. The twinkle of the sunlight on the water seemed to fit her mood perfectly. Skipping forward, she ran and danced with the waves as they washed over the sand. This was where she belonged, alone with her element and finally… free.

Splashing and playing, she suddenly realized that she was singing a song her mother used to sing to her about a tiger seal pup. She was stupefied. _I haven't sung aloud since the day she died. Why am I singing now?_

Katara stood in the waves, her frivolity forgotten. Still pondering this aberration, she walked back to the inn.

"Kuma, dear, did you have a good morning? Need anything to eat? Some tea, hmm… chrysanthemum I think," Fei-Fei called out as she cleared away dishes.

"It was lovely, thank you. May I help you with those?" Katara asked as she began clearing off the table nearest her.

"Well, aren't you the most helpful thing. With the three of us working together, I am sure we will have these all clean in no time. Then I will show you where all the things are behind the bar and teach you to mix some drinks."

Having friendly people to share the work made the task of cleaning dishes fly by and seem more like a pleasure. Katara just had to restrain herself from bending to move it along even more quickly.

After a brief but comprehensive training, Fei-Fei left Katara to take the lunch orders of some hungry patrons who had arrived early for the meal.

Soon the inn was bustling with townsfolk stopping in for a meal or just a drink while they caught up on the gossip. Of course, the biggest piece of gossip was serving drinks behind the bar. Katara worked efficiently and smoothly, making just enough small talk with each customer that they could go away with their own tale of the exotic new bartender.

After the last lingering patron rolled out the door having received more than his share of Katara's attention and libations, Katara went upstairs to read one of her scrolls. She sat down by the window in a comfortable chair and glanced out at her view of the bay. She was charmed by the sight. Unthinkingly, she fingered her mother's necklace inside her pocket. She once again began to sing to herself as she stared across the water.

Katara was unaware of the passage of time as she sat and sang. Finally, she was roused from her reverie by the presence of Fei-Fei in her room looking at her in wonder. Starting, Katara sprang to her feet, pulling her hand from her pocket.

Fei-Fei stood staring at her for a few moments then seemed to shake herself. "I'm sorry for intruding my dear but I knocked and came in to see how you're settling in. Then I heard your singing… Kuma, you didn't mention that you were a singer!"

"I'm not! Really! I mean I used to play and sing… but not for a long time now," Katara was flustered. What was going on with her?

"Well you are the best singer I've ever heard, and I perform myself. In the evenings after supper to keep the guests entertained. Say, you wouldn't think about performing here, would you? That would be a real treat! Your voice is like nothing I have ever heard. Do you write your own songs? They are so different. Or is that how they sing in the colonies now? We have instruments aplenty if you need accompaniment or would like to play yourself? Please, say you will! Your voice made me want to laugh and cry all at once. I felt like a girl again, playing on the beach."

Katara took a moment to process the requests being poured over her. Could she sing in public again? _No!_ part of her mind screamed and _Yes! Finally!_ cheered the rest. No, Katara could not sing, her voice had been stolen by the monster that took her mother from her. But could Kuma? Could she as Kuma find her music again? Maybe.

After a long pause to turn over the idea, Katara met Fei-Fei's pleading eyes and said, "Yes, I will sing for you but I don't want anyone to know it's me. I have dreadful stage fright, you see. Is there any way for me to hide behind a screen or something?"

"You will see my dear that the room is quite dimly lit in the evening. If you would like I can refrain from lighting the candles in that corner entirely. There is a door there you can enter and exit through. I can lend you some shawls and maybe a hat if that would help. Like a disguise or costume?"

 _So I am to be the Painted Lady again._ "That would be great! Could I also have a day to practice and familiarize myself with your instruments? Are you sure the patrons will not object to the change in entertainment?"

"Once they hear you sing, there will be no problems. You take all the time you need. I will just go get everything set up. What instrument do you prefer? I will be right back with the hat and shawls. Ooooo! I can't wait for you to sing tomorrow night!"

"Anything will be fine," Katara called after the woman's retreating back. _I am now a professional singer._ _How did this happen? Here, I come to this island to find some answers and instead find a musical career. Toph would laugh herself sick if she found out. But maybe this will help me… Maybe I can use this to find what I am looking for..._

 **A/N:**

I pulled the inspiration for the singing from Patrick Rothfuss's Name of the Wind, which I recently reread. I promise not to go all Mary Sue on you with Katara. She is still the temperamental teenager that we all know and love.

I decided each of the Nations has perfected some aspect of culture; the Water Tribes have music, the Fire Nation has art, the Earth Kingdom has architecture, and the Air Nomads have literature.

I will be alternating between Zuko and Katara's plots until they converge again. Next up Boiling Rock!


	4. Chapter 4: At the Boiling Point

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Chapter: At the Boiling Point**

It was the afternoon after their arrival at the Boiling Rock. Zuko and Sokka had successfully infiltrated the prison if one could call destroying one's only means of escape a success.

When Sokka had announced that he was going in without a plan, Zuko had been about ready to strangle the other teen. Fortunately, they had managed to sneak into the uniform supply room without being spotted. Zuko, who was no stranger to stealthily entering high-security buildings as the Blue Spirit, had been horrified by Sokka's leap and roll evasion tactics. Still, they had made it and were now dressed as prison guards.

Less fortunately, they had just been pressed into service to help break up a fight in the prison yard. When they entered the yard, they saw a loose ring had formed around two men, one a prisoner the other a guard. The prisoner was a giant. He dwarfed all the guards and inmates encircling him. His face was set in the surly expression of someone sick of their circumstances with no way to change them. This was no new inmate, rather he looked to be someone who had spent decades inside the prison.

The other guards rushed forward to hold the spectators back in case the situation escalated into an all-out brawl. Zuko and Sokka hung back trying to gauge the situation and blend in.

The giant spoke in a deep bitter growl. "I didn't do anything. I'm going back to my cell," he said, turning his back on the guard antagonizing him within the ring.

The guard sneered at the man's back. Raising his arms, he created a long coiling whip of flame. Without any other provocation, the guard lashed out at the hulking prisoner, sending the flaming whip across the backs of his legs. The sudden blow caused the large man to stumble and fall to his knees, grunting in pain. The lash left blistering welts on the man's calves. The guard merely smirked as he said, "Stop right there Chit Sang. Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you."

Zuko saw red. Growing up with Azula and his father, he was used to displays of cruelty and dominance. It didn't make it any easier to watch someone being bullied and burned. This guard was obviously a man who enjoyed his power over the inmates and the license it gave him to torture and humiliate them. People like Azula and this guard disgusted and deep down frightened Zuko.

Unthinking, Zuko stepped forward to show this ghoul of a man what fire and power really were, just as he had those Earth Kingdom soldiers terrorizing that poor farming village. He never questioned the instinct to protect the inmate.

Just as suddenly, Sokka grabbed Zuko's arm. Tightening his grip, Sokka forced Zuko to focus on him. The Water Tribe teen's face showed all the strain and revulsion that Zuko felt. Leaning close to Zuko, Sokka hissed, "We can't blow our cover!"

Zuko wanted to pull away from Sokka and stop the unwarranted punishment, but he knew the other boy was right. He could stop this one guard and in doing so get himself and probably Sokka killed for his efforts. What had his Uncle called it? A Pyrrhic victory? Once again, Zuko had failed to think things through.

With a massive effort, Zuko reined in his anger and outrage. Meanwhile, the guard had taken a few sauntering steps towards the kneeling swearing prisoner. Gleefully eyeing the damage to the big man's legs, the guard said, "I've had it with your unruly behavior."

The prisoner, Chit Sang, gritted out, "What did I do?" still refusing to face his tormentor.

The guard's swaggering steps brought him close to Zuko and Sokka. Over his shoulder, he said in an offhand tone laced with contempt, "He wants to know what he did. Isn't that cute?"

Zuko could have reached out and touched the man. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from spitting out what he thought of this waste of flesh and bone. He was now realizing just how soothing his time with the Avatar's group had been. Anger had been his driving emotion for so much of his life. During the last few weeks at the Western Air Temple, he had been given a reprieve from the all-consuming fiery rage which had marked his character. It was now a shock to his system to feel its return.

As had always been the case, as Zuko's temper rose so did his body temperature. He felt Sokka's hand begin to sweat from the heat where it still gripped his elbow. The sudden shift in air temperature must have caught the guard's attention because he was now looking directly at Zuko, suspicion evident in his expression.

With another squeeze from Sokka, Zuko barely managed to mutter, "Uh, yeah, very cute, sir."

Zuko could feel Sokka wince. As if to make up for Zuko's gaff, Sokka added enthusiastically, "Super cute!"

This seemed to mollify the guard, who was more intent on tormenting the prisoner than instilling discipline in new officers. Turning back towards his victim, the guard stalked closer to the man now struggling to his feet. Continuing as if there had been no interruption, he purred, "You didn't bow down when I walked by Chit Sang." He let his voice linger over the prisoner's name almost lovingly.

"What?" Chit Sang protested, outraged. "That's not a prison rule!"

"Do it," the guard hissed menacingly.

It appeared that Chit Sang still had some vestige of self-respect after his years of incarceration. He spat, "Make me." Zuko marveled at the man's resolve even as he knew the prisoner's defiance had just made the retribution much worse.

Smiling triumphantly, the guard bent a new thicker lash. This time, he aimed for Chit Sang's face. Zuko felt the searing pain of his own burn rush through him again as the flame flashed towards the giant's unflinching countenance. Moving more quickly than Zuko would have expected from such large man, Chit Sang bent the flames in an arch around himself then sent them back at his tormentor.

The guard contemptuously kicked the flames aside. Shaking his head slowly, he mocked, "Tsk, tsk. Firebending is prohibited." His eyes gleamed in anticipation. "You're going in the Cooler. You! Help me take him in."

Startled, Zuko saw that 'you' the guard was indicating was Sokka. He groaned as Sokka stepped past him, whispering, "Meet you on the balcony over the yard as soon as I can. Look for my dad." Zuko had known dressing as guards would have consequences. Now, they were being separated and Sokka was off for an evening with a sadist.

As he glanced around the emptying yard, it struck Zuko that he didn't even know the Water Tribe father's name or what he looked like. Growling to himself in frustration, he followed a group of guards back to what appeared to be a barracks. He wracked his brain for any detail that either Sokka or Katara had mentioned about the man. He could remember nothing other than a pair of fierce anguished eyes lit by a greenish glow. _Stop,_ he told himself. _That isn't going to help._

The only productive thought he had was that the man would likely have tan skin and blue eyes. As to age, height, or build, he was lost. He would just have to hope that the siblings favored their father rather than their mother.

Quickening his pace, Zuko began shadowing a loud chattering group of guards. They were, of course, talking about the confrontation in the yard.

"What's his count so far this month? Four? Five? I think he just likes watching them shiver," said mustachioed guard to his nodding companions. "Can't stand the place myself," he added shivering at his recollection.

"How long d'you think Chi-Fu is going to keep Chit Sang in there this time?" another male guard asked.

"Dunno. But, did you see Hua, after he let her out?" asked one of the female guards.

"No. I was on a perimeter rotation that day," replied the first guard. "Why?"

"She had frostbite on both feet and her left pinky. Docs aren't sure she'll keep the toes."

A collective shudder ran through the group.

"Yeah, but the Warden was the one who sent her in. After she bit him for getting too friendly. Chi-Fu usually keeps 'em in there a day or two. Chi-Fu may be vicious, but the Warden's just sick," the mustachioed guard replied. His companions hushed him harshly, glancing around to make sure no one had overheard. Zuko kept his face blank and disinterested, letting his pace slow slightly.

As they rounded the next corner, the noise level suddenly increased. Following the still talking group through the first door on the right, Zuko found himself in a rowdy mess hall. Groups of guards clustered around tables eating, gaming, and gossiping. There were almost more guards in this one room than Zuko had realized were stationed in the entire prison.

As Zuko watched, the crew he was following were called over to a table where a pair of younger male guards were clearly enjoying a few drinks. The newcomers all removed their helmets as they approached the pair. It abruptly struck Zuko as he looked around the room that none of the guards were wearing their helmets. He felt a chill of panic race down his spine. If he, Zuko, removed his helmet we would be almost instantly recognizable.

Plenty of people in the Fire Nation had burns or other facial scars due to accidents or the war. But, most of these were either less severe or had resulted in the loss of an eye or nose. His scar was unique in both its cruel precision and its aesthetic. Add to this his unusual eye color—a true yellow gold, unlike the usual ambers and browns so common in the Fire Nation—there would be no mistaking his identity.

Zuko cursed himself for not having thought of this obstacle while still dressing in the supply room with Sokka. He could have had the other boy bind that half of his face and claim it was a training injury. There was no help for it now. He had to keep the helmet on at all costs.

Now feeling quite desperate, Zuko scanned the room trying to find something to occupy him so he didn't stand around attracting attention with his odd behavior. He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted the food set out on long tables on the far side of the room. Making his way over, he was careful not disturb any other guards along his path.

Once in line, Zuko felt how truly hungry he was. He began eagerly piling food onto his plate. Just as he was adding a fourth pork bun to his heap, he heard a chuckle come from right behind him. Glancing back, he found a trio of two men and one woman watching him, snickering.

Catching his eye, the male guard closest to Zuko called, "Hey new guy. Worried that they aren't going to feed you again? Or are you hoping to eat yourself into a growth spurt?" The other man guffawed.

The female guard beckoned him over while saying, "I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times but this is the lounge. Relax."

Pushing down another rush of panic, Zuko blurted, "But what if there's an incident?" He took a breath trying to sound more reasonable. "If I'm not prepared someone could strike me on the head." He took a couple steps forward not wanting to seem too reluctant or intimidated.

As he approached, the woman patted the open spot next to her. "Give it a week, you'll loosen up," she responded. Zuko, as if to contradict her assessment, stiffened his shoulders as he sat himself as far from the trio as he could without it being noticeable. One of the men snorted as he sat and passed him a drink of something that made his eyes water just from the smell.

While on board his own ship during his years hunting the Avatar, Zuko had infrequently joined his uncle and two or three of his officers in a drink of rice wine. He had never been able to unbend enough to join the crew when they went ashore to visit the dockside taverns and inns. Subsequently, Zuko had never been exposed to what his nation lovingly called fire whiskey.

With the eyes of his three tablemates on him, Zuko nodded his thanks and reached forward to take the drink. Deciding there was no help for it, he took a large gulp. His mouth was instantly ablaze. He managed to swallow it without choking or coughing. A moment later he had to suppress a massive flaming belch.

Watching his struggle, his three companions broke down laughing. The woman smacked him on the back hard, saying, "Yao, I think that was his first time!"

Zuko flushed as he began shoveling food into his mouth to clear away the taste of the alcohol. Wiping away some tears, the man who had given Zuko the drink, Yao, advised, "You may want to sip it from now on, newbie."

After making a sizeable dent in his food, Zuko picked up the cup again to put a stop to their humor. He growled a low, "Thanks for the warning," before sipping the drink circumspectly. When not drunk in a large mouthful, the fire whiskey had a pleasant warmth to it.

Apparently, his pleasure at the change showed on his face as the third guard commented to Zuko, "That's it kid, nice and easy."

Taking another long sip, Zuko began to feel more confident. Turning to his new acquaintances, he spoke up asking, "Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?"

The female guard was the quickest to respond with, "No, you can't date the female guards."

Zuko snorted along with Yao. The third guard leaned across the table to him, saying in a stage whisper, "Trust me, you don't want to." An empty cup smacked the man squarely in the face. Yao laughed harder, Zuko joining in with a low chuckle. Zuko was amazed at how much funnier everything was suddenly.

Mastering himself, Zuko retrieved the cup from where it had fallen on the table and placed it back in front of the disgruntled woman. "No," he said as Yao instinctively followed his lead and refilled all the cups on the table. "That's not it. The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals right?" He nodded his thanks and took another swig as did the others.

If he could just keep them drinking, maybe he could ask them his more difficult questions without it seeming suspicious. The danger, of course, was that he, Zuko had no practical experience with these things and might find himself in worse condition than these three guards.

"Scared, new guy?" Yao asked him with a wicked smile. "Don't worry, as long as you stay away from the animals in block eight you'll be fine. "

"What's so special about block eight?"

"That's where the Warden sticks the real psychopaths. The ones it's not safe to let around the other prisoners."

"Or guards for that matter," offered the other man who had recovered from the cup to the face by emptying his own drink again.

"Things've been pretty quiet over in that block for a while. No new playmates for about six months to stir 'em all up."

No new inmates in block eight, for six months? Then Sokka's father definitely couldn't be one of them. The invasion had been only a month or so ago. "Got it, stay away from block eight. So what about war prisoners? Do we have any of those?" he asked taking the smallest possible sip of his drink.

"We got loads of those. Some have been here for more than fifty years," Yao said expansively. "These days, though, we generally get the leaders of whatever group's been captured."

Was Sokka's father a leader? Zuko wasn't sure. Given how tiny and pitiful the village had been at the South Pole, he thought it unlikely. He felt his spirits sink. What if he had brought them all this way for nothing?

Two hours and three bottles of fire whiskey later, only three cups of which had been drunk by him, Zuko thought he might be losing track of his aim. He had continued his questions about prisoners, prison life, and routines, interrupted by the frequent ribbing of his new drinking mates. About twenty minutes ago, the conversation had veered off inexplicably into a discussion of dating. Yao was now detailing for Zuko the best ways to get a woman to kiss him. The female guard, whose name turned out to be Sying, was practically giggling while shaking her head 'no' at each suggestion.

Zuko was just about to ask what she would suggest when a hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder. "There you are, buddy! I've been looking for you all over," came a slightly exasperated familiar voice from above. Looking up a bit unsteadily, Zuko saw Sokka standing over him.

"Hey! You're not on cooler watch anymore! Sit down and have a drink with us," Zuko indicated the gap between Sying and himself.

Raising his eyebrows at Zuko's uncharacteristic enthusiasm, Sokka sat down. Warily, he eyed the inebriated trio of guards around them. Zuko pushed his half full fourth cup of fire whiskey in front of Sokka. Lifting it to his nose, Sokka's eyes widened as he understood the source of Zuko's sudden sociability.

"Who's your friend, Lee?" Sying asked coquettishly as she looked over Sokka. Zuko had fallen back on his old pseudonym not having much imagination for names.

"This is my friend… Mushi," Zuko said receiving a glare from Sokka. "He and I started here together."

"Uh, yeah, hi, everyone," Sokka said trying to sound natural.

"Welcome, Mushi," Yao said topping off the cup. "Let's see if you can handle your liquor better than your buddy there. I thought he was going to breathe fire after that first mouthful."

"Yeah, I hope it isn't your first time too," Sying commented, her tone suggestive.

"Oh trust me, this stuff can't be as bad as the cactus juice I had once," Sokka said confidently, taking a sip.

"Oooo, cactus juice. You are wild!" Sying laughed leaning into Sokka.

Was it just Zuko's imagination or was this guard hitting on Sokka? The Water Tribe teen had been there for less than five minutes and Sying could not take her eyes off him. The two were now exchanging lame jokes. Looking at his friend, Zuko could not understand the appeal.

 _Sokka is a savant at picking up girls..._ _I don't understand it either but he has a gift._

The words echoed through his now fuzzy mind. At the moment, Zuko couldn't quite place them. He looked over at Yao and the other guard whose name he had forgotten, to find that the two had fallen asleep sitting at the table. "And they said I can't hold my liquor," Zuko slurred inarticulately.

As if Zuko's comment had roused him, Sokka turned to Zuko with a slight crease between his brows. "It's been nice talking to you Sying, but I think my friend… Lee, here needs a walk."

Sying said her goodbyes, obviously disappointed that Sokka was not sticking around longer.

Walking along the hallway he had entered by, Zuko was having to periodically steady himself on Sokka or the wall. As they emerged onto a balcony overlooking the yard, Zuko sucked in a breath of hot fresh night air. He had never appreciated how much better outdoor air tasted than that inside metal rooms. Now if the world would hold still for a moment, Zuko could Sokka his secret to talking to girls.

Sokka had been trying not snigger at Zuko's discomposed state. He finally asked, "First time drinking?"

"No!" Zuko said defensively, forgetting his question. "I've just never had fire whiskey before. I needed them to keep drinking so they'd answer all my questions. I was trying to blend in!"

"Sure, sure. So did you get anything useful?" Sokka asked hopefully.

"I think so," Zuko said, shaking his head trying to clear away the fog in his mind. He couldn't focus. _What was I going to ask Sokka again?_

His mind changing tacks, Zuko thought back to his time aboard ship and his uncle's unsolicited advice about drinking. Uncle Iroh had said that firebenders were the best drinkers because they could evaporate the alcohol in their blood stream by controlling their inner fire. Zuko thought it was definitely worth a try.

Sokka stepped back from the prince as a wave of extreme heat burst off of him. "Woah, are you okay?"

After a pause, Zuko replied sounding more himself. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to sober up a bit. You know, Sokka, when you sent me off to look for your father this afternoon, you didn't even tell me his name or what he looks like."

Sokka smacked his forehead with his palm. "That's right you weren't with all of us after Ba Sing Se. Sometimes I forget that you just joined the group."

Zuko felt both guilty and pleased by this comment.

"My Dad's name is Hakoda and he's a head taller than me. Blue eyes, tan, brown hair, and seriously intense cheekbones." Sokka continued, "He has a goatee and generally wears his hair in half ponytail with two locks hanging free on the front right side with beads in them."

Zuko had been right about the tan skin and blue eyes at least. He wondered what qualified as 'seriously intense cheekbones'. Feeling better armed to identify the man, Zuko shared what he had learned while drinking.

"So they're not actually sure if any of the prisoners are Water Tribe?" Sokka clarified when Zuko had finished.

"No," Zuko replied, still trying to rid himself of the alcohol in his system. "None of them have ever seen anyone from a Water Tribe. So they don't know what to look for. That's probably why you and Katara were able to move around in the Fire Nation leading up to the invasion without being caught." Zuko had been quite surprised when he first learned of the gAang's adventures within his nation.

"We had disguises," Sokka argued indignantly. "We all wore red and even put our hair up in stupid little top knots."

"You wore red?" Zuko was picturing Katara in particular in the color. Sokka was wearing the color presently so Zuko could see how the color set off the color of the other boy's skin and eyes. He flushed to think of the waterbender in the sometimes revealing clothes that women of the Fire Nation wore to endure the heat.

Catching himself slipping into an untimely daydream, Zuko said briskly, "I think we're going to have to actually check out the individual prisoners ourselves. We can pretend to be doing a headcount or something. Just remember to stay away from block eight. There's no way your Dad's in there and we don't want any trouble."

"And stay away from the Warden," Sokka warned. He shook his head as he recalled his brief interaction with the man. "He's a real piece of work."

...

For the next two days, Zuko and Sokka scoured the prison looking for Hakoda without any success. Late in the afternoon on the second day, they met again on the balcony. Zuko could see defeat and frustration weighing heavily on Sokka's shoulders as they reported their lack of findings to each other.

As they stood there in silence, a different group of prisoners was released into the yard. These prisoners were unfamiliar to both boys. Something about the group made Zuko's skin crawl. A voice boomed out from one of the tougher looking guards, "Look alive, guards. Block eight inmates in the yard." As one, Zuko and Sokka turned to look more directly at the group they had been warned away from. Some optimistic part of them hoped that the guards from the first night had been wrong and Hakoda was among this lot.

Scanning them quickly, Zuko saw no tall tan men with exotic blue eyes. His shoulders slumped as his last hope left him. Steeling himself for his friend's disappointment, Zuko said aloud what they both already knew, "There are no Water Tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your Father's not here."

Sokka replied desperately, "How can you be sure? We could've missed him while he was on a chore detail or in the yard."

Putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder to steady him, Zuko looked him straight in the eyes and said levelly, "I'm sure."

Tearing himself out of Zuko's grasp, Sokka struck a hand against the railing, cursing, "No!" As reality overwhelmed his denial, he held his head in frustration and despair and paced back towards the wall. "No!" he repeated, now banging his fist against the wall.

Feeling responsible for getting his friend's hopes up, Zuko apologized, "I'm really sorry, Sokka." He could only imagine what the other boy was going through.

"So we came all this way for nothing," Sokka spat. "I failed." As if the weight of these words were too much for him to bear, Sokka leaned against the wall. "Again," he finished bitterly. He let his head fall not wanting to face Zuko while all his inadequacies rushed through him. He had let himself, his father, his sister, and his nation down.

Tuning out Zuko's unintelligible nonsense about clouds and eating silver sandwiches, Sokka let his eyes range once more over the smattering of prisoners moving about the yard. He felt as low as, if not lower than he had on the day of the invasion. Catching sight of something familiar, Sokka's focus sharpened on one female prisoner sitting on a rock who was being given a wide berth by her fellows in the yard. Was it her hair? Something about her eyes? _Suki!_

 _..._

Standing outside the door to Suki's cell late that night, Zuko thought Sokka was taking an excessive amount of time in there. There had been a muffled thud not long after he first entered then a squeal. After that, there had been only a rare murmur that drifted through the heavy cell door.

As happy as Zuko was that Sokka had found his girlfriend—Sokka having briefly and jubilantly explaining the girl's identity as they made their way into block eight—he thought they shouldn't linger in this area long. A patrolling guard could walk by and ask awkward questions about why he was standing around a restricted area in the middle of the night any moment. They should be focusing on a way to get themselves and the girl out.

Getting a prisoner out was going to be hard enough but one from block eight... it would take a miracle. Zuko wondered distractedly what the girl had done to get herself placed among the dangerous and volatile inmates. He sighed and shifted his weight on his feet.

The sound of multiple pairs of feet mounting the steps snapped Zuko to attention. He rapped on the door as loudly as he dared to tell Sokka that he had better get out of there. Still, there was no response from within. Cursing silently Zuko stood to attention as a group of three guards walked down the hall towards him, Chit Sang's tormentor chief among them.

Reaching Zuko, the three looked at him questioningly as he stood, barring their entrance to the cell. "'Scuse us, we need to get into that cell," growled a nasty looking female guard. Her eyes were cold as she glared at Zuko.

"No, you can't go in there," he said desperately, not moving from his position. "The prisoner's been sick all over the place. Could be a trick to get us to go in and check on her. We'd better wait for orders."

"Step aside, fool," Chi-Fu, the cruel guard, snarled at Zuko. He grabbed Zuko's arm and threw him roughly against the door. Zuko used the door for leverage and managed to heave the man backwards over the railing behind them. It was with a sense of justice having been served that Zuko heard the crunch of the man meeting the floor one story below accompanied by his cries of pain. The man would live but with any luck, he would keep him from tormenting prisoners for some time.

Without pausing, Zuko kicked the other male guard in the gut and grabbed the female guard by the arms twisting them behind her.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed at him furiously.

The guard recovered quickly and soon Zuko was doing his best to fight them both off simultaneously while still blocking the door. Just as he managed to throw the larger of his opponents to the ground the door opened to admit Sokka back into the hall. He sidled down the hall away from the commotion to avoid being observed.

Getting up from where she had been thrown, the female guard noticed Sokka halfway down the hall. "Help!" she yelled to him. "I think he's an imposter!" Zuko flung the male guard on top of her. "Argh! Arrest him!"

…

Zuko still couldn't believe that Sokka had helped the guards arrest him. An untrusting cowardly part of his mind whispered that Sokka had always meant to betray him given an opportunity. He fought against those thoughts. No, Sokka was just trying to make the best of a bad situation. The Water Tribe boy would think of a way to get them all out of this mess. Zuko had to have faith, a real challenge for the prince.

Just then the door opened, light flooded in blinding Zuko who had been standing in the dark for hours. When his eyes adjusted he made out the form or a short broad man with long hair and a toad like face. The man strode forward alone, secure in the strength of the shackles around Zuko's limbs. The man had an almost hungry look in his eyes as he swept them up and down Zuko's taught form.

"Well, well, well," the man drawled as he began circling Zuko who was chained hand and foot in the middle of the room. "I never thought I'd find you in here, Prince Zuko."

Zuko's remaining hope that his captors did not yet know his identity fell away. This man, likely the Warden based on Sokka's description, knew exactly who he was and exactly how much Zuko's life was worth now that he had been caught. In this man, he saw the cruelty and malice of Chi-Fu magnified by power and a truer appetite for inflicting pain.

"How did you know who I am?" Zuko asked, playing for time. He knew it was hopeless, but the longer he could keep this man occupied, the more time Sokka had to come up with some sort of insane rescue. And the more time it would take for this man to send word to his father.

"How could I not?" the man said tauntingly. "You do look so much like your father. Apart from that striking scar, of course."

Zuko tried to look stony, to not let any of his rage and revulsion at the man's words show on his face.

Something must have shown on his face because the Warden continued, "Don't worry my Prince. You're my special prisoner now." The man ran a stubby-fingered hand lightly across Zuko's strained shoulders. Zuko instinctively flinched away from the touch.

Coming around to face Zuko again, the Warden smirked at him knowingly and said, "And you best behave. If these criminals found out who you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down." He paused, tisking and shaking his head. "Why, they'd tear you to shreds." The Warden's voice hardened on his last words.

Zuko felt a deep sense of foreboding. He tried not to let any of his trepidation seep into his tone as he asked, "So what's in it for you? Why don't you just tell my father and collect the reward?"

The man backhanded him across the face, hard. The next moment, the Warden stood perfectly still as if nothing had happened. A slow broad smile crept over the man's face as he saw the raised mark of his hand on Zuko's good cheek. The Warden leaned forward so Zuko could practically taste the words coming from his mouth. "Oh in due time, believe me, I intend to collect." And with that, the Warden began to hurt him in earnest.

…

Many hours later, Zuko found himself being shaken awake roughly and led stumbling to a new cell. The guards had him strip off what remained of his stolen guard uniform and threw prisoner's garb at him. It took far too much effort for Zuko not to cry out as he changed out of and into his clothing. After he was dressed as one of the prisoners, the guards departed locking the heavy metal door behind them.

Every part of Zuko hurt. Every part but his face. After the initial blow, the Warden had concentrated his expertise on other areas of Zuko's body. The man was a master, he inflicted the maximum amount of pain without any permanent damage or marks.

Sinking to his knees, Zuko prayed for the Spirits to send him dreamless sleep. Instead, he heard the squeal of door opening once again, he looked up to see Sokka creep into his cell. The boy had not abandoned the prince to his fate.

"Zuko? Zuko, buddy, are you okay?" Sokka asked approaching him warily.

"I'm great," Zuko tried out a bit of Sokka's patented sarcasm.

Sokka wasn't really listening. He eyed Zuko's hunched form, detecting the minute trembling of the prince's abused muscles. "The Warden did quite a number on you," Sokka observed unhelpfully. "Did he break anything?"

"I don't think so," Zuko said, gritting his teeth. "It just feels like he did."

"I'll get you out of here as soon as possible. Katara will be able to heal anything he did as soon as we get back," Sokka reassured Zuko.

"I'm not so sure about that," Zuko groaned.

"Sure, she can. She's a great healer," Sokka said encouragingly.

Zuko had no doubts that Katara was capable of healing all his injuries in a trice. But would she be willing to heal him? He doubted it and was in no condition to dance around Katara's and his issues with her brother. "If you haven't noticed, Sokka, your sister isn't exactly my biggest fan."

"Katara? No. She can't stand you," Sokka agreed confidently, helping Zuko ease back into a sitting position. "But she can't resist helping someone, anyone, in trouble. Trust me. She'd probably heal the Firelord if he was dumped bleeding and injured in front of her." At Zuko's skeptical look, Sokka qualified, "Of course, she'd give him a piece of her mind while she did it. Then probably tie him up so she could keep lecturing him until he begged for mercy and surrendered."

Zuko let out a pained chuckle. He could just picture the scene.

Suddenly, Zuko stopped laughing as a sobering thought struck him. _Had that all her offer been? Her instinctive drive to heal anyone in pain?_ Zuko couldn't be sure. At the time, it had felt like so much more. It had to be more. As his body throbbed, Zuko decided to examine the thought more thoroughly when he was not in so much physical pain.

Not noticing Zuko's preoccupation, Sokka had continued talking. "They still have you listed under Lee. They've assigned you to block eight, so you and Suki are in the same chores section. Should make coordinating our escape plans that much easier."

"Got any ideas?" Zuko asked weakly.

"Yeah but I need a bit more time to work out all the details. Give me tonight and I'll tell you both about it tomorrow." Sokka had gotten Zuko onto the palate. "You get some rest now and we'll talk soon." With that Sokka left Zuko alone in the dark of his cell. The Spirits must not have heard Zuko's prayer for he dreamed of his father and the Agni Kai again that night; his whole world burning.

 **A/N:**

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story thus far. I was quite nervous to post anything. Your encouragement means a lot.

I included the drinking only because I never believed the guards would not have found Zuko's questions suspicious, particularly while wearing the helmet.

Next, we will be back with Katara and her adventures on Oolong Island.


	5. Chapter 5: Sounding the Past

**Chapter: Sounding the Past**

Katara had never suffered from a lack of courage; she had certainly earned the mark of the brave. Now seated in the shadows, shrouded in shawls, she felt her first true pang of self-consciousness. Sure, she had sung often enough as a child in her tribe, but she'd been surrounded by her loving indulgent community. That had been half her lifetime ago.

Over the years, Katara had often caught herself composing new pieces inspired by her experiences or old tales. She had felt many songs on her lips as she traveled with Sokka, Aang, and later Toph. Determinedly, she had not given voice to any of these musical urges.

In less than the span of a week, Katara had left everyone and everything she knew to travel alone among her enemies, and now she was going to serenade them? _I must be out of my mind_! _Well, I wanted a change, and here it is with a vengeance. How will these Fire Nation villagers react to Water Tribe music?_

The locals crowded in for their dinner or to grab an early drink before the evening's entertainment. A night out at the Singing Unagi, listening to Fei-Fei or one of her traveling guests, was a regular activity for the townsfolk. Seeing Fei-Fei unadorned and chattily serving food and drinks, the expectation grew for what appeared to be a new act. A few people commented on the unusually dark corner, missing the figure seated there. Fei-Fei merely waved away their questions with an explanation that their new performer was very sensitive to light.

The young fisherman, Ying, sidled in and took a seat in a back corner. He glanced around the room, searching for the strange girl he had met the day before. He seemed to be the only one to note Katara's absence as she had not appeared the night before for the dinner hour.

When dinner was through and Fei-Fei's husband emerged from his kitchen to help serve drinks, a hush stole over the room as Katara stood. Deciding that jumping into deep water was easier than slowly sticking a foot into it, she began with a traditional Water Tribe ballad about a youthful fisherman who fell in love with the Moon and chased her across the seas, never quite reaching her but always hoping.

Her audience was shocked and then spellbound by both her voice and the style of music. Most Fire Nation music tended to be patriotic marches, the occasional bawdy tavern song, or the rare chant. Before the war, they had borrowed more freely from the other nations but there were only a handful of living people who could remember those times. Only the Spirits knew that all Fire Nation, Air Nomad, and Earth Kingdom music had originally come from the Water Tribes.

Water Tribe music was varied and fluid. They had long embraced the art form as a way to keep themselves entertained during the lengthy polar nights and teach the young of the tribe. It was also thought to foster community and every member of the tribe played, danced, or sang. No one, no matter how unskilled, could avoid participating.

In the time since her mother's death, Katara had opted for playing instruments as others performed rather than singing herself. She was never fully present during these times as it always brought back memories of her mother playing and singing with her. Aang's dance party for his Fire Nation schoolmates had set every one of her nerves on edge until she had finally surrendered herself to dancing to the music. Even then, she had fought hard to suppress the bittersweet memories of dancing with her brother in their village when younger.

With the exception of their stay in the Northern Water Tribe, Sokka had avoided singing or dancing during their journey for the same reasons. During their time with their sister tribe, he had revelled in the resumption of traditional life. It had helped that Yue was an exceptional soloist and an avid dancer. While Katara had avoided the musical gatherings citing her bending practice as an excuse, Sokka had danced, sung, and played with the other teens of the tribe. Removed from the music herself, she was happy that he could be part of a whole once again.

Katara had been something of a musical prodigy as a child. She could play any instrument given her with very little instruction. More than that, she had not only improved many traditional pieces but composed constantly herself. In fact, it had been hard to get her to stop singing and playing music as a child. Every aspect of life and nature had seemed deserving of its own music to her. Hakoda and Kya had encouraged her in these activities as her other obvious talent, waterbending, would only bring danger and trouble.

On some level, Katara had always thought her bending had killed her music as it had killed her mother, however indirectly. In an odd way, it was fitting that in this place where waterbending was out of the question, her music would return to her.

As she sang, she poured her past years of longing, loneliness, and hope into the song. Her audience was swept away with her. Many had silent tears running down their faces, but none made a sound as if in fear of breaking the spell.

As the song concluded with the now old man falling asleep under the full moon for the last time, not even a breath disturbed the stillness. Then a single sigh was heard followed by a roar of cheers and applause. People continued to cry openly as they applauded. None of them had experienced anything like it. They began to call out for another, sing another song.

Katara herself had been lost in the music and had to quickly reorient herself as the wave of reaction broke over her. She was amazed at their response. She decided to sing a happier spritely song she had written about sailing with her brother as a child. Again her audience was carried away by her music; laughing heartily and even joining in on the chorus after the second repetition.

And so it continued for next couple of hours. She was careful to include some well-known traditional songs of no nation such as the Girls from Ba Sing Se and Four Seasons. When she finally closed out the night with a ballad of triumph and hope for the future, the patrons could not cheer loudly enough to fully express all they felt in that moment.

As the applause died out and the people began discussing the performance, Katara noticed Ying in his corner still clapping and staring right at her. He didn't seem to realize that everyone else had stopped.

Ying finally got to his feet and approached the darkened corner where Katara sat collecting herself. The rest of the patrons seemed to instinctively avoid coming too close to her after the performance. It was as if they were afraid of what hid in the shadows. Ying, who had a better ear than most, had recognized Katara's voice at once. He approached the shadowy corner.

Standing in the gloom with her, Ying bowed nearly to the floor. Such a show of appreciation and respect for her music flustered Katara. "Please stand up. I've been hoping for a chance to thank you for helping me. You slipped out before I had a chance the other morning."

Ying straightened, blushing. He hoped fervently that the shadows hid his flushed face.

"I hope you enjoyed the music. I know it's a little different from what's traditional…" Katara searched his face for any sign of disapproval or suspicion, but Ying just nodded smiling at her as if encouraging her to continue.

"The colonies tend to be more of a cultural and musical blend," she explained unnecessarily. She managed to catch herself before she elaborated too much and this boy became suspicious. "Do you come to the music nights at the inn often?"

Ying nodded enthusiastically, then patted a nearby instrument as if it was an old friend.

"Do you play?" Katara asked interestedly.

Ying nodded then shook his head, his face falling. He gestured over his shoulder as if saying it was behind him, in the past.

"You used to play," Katara surmised. "Would you like to play again? With me? In the evenings? If you have the time, of course! I could teach you anything you're a little rusty on."

He looked hopeful but hesitant.

"You'd be doing me a real favor. There are plenty of pieces I avoided tonight because they require more than one musician to play. There's more than enough room in the dark if you're shy like me…" Katara trailed off looking beseechingly at Ying.

Looking into her strange blue eyes, Ying was more than happy to agree to just about anything. Other than Fei-Fei and his own family, most villagers didn't speak to him much, finding his silence unsettling. He warmly nodded his agreement.

Fei-Fei joined them unexpectedly. She embraced Katara, enthusing, "My dear, my dear! That was excellent! Of course, I knew it would be after listening to you sing yesterday and hearing you practice. I don't think I've ever seen Old Man Lee cry in all my life. I was so surprised I nearly dropped his fire whiskey on him. Oh Ying, wasn't she amazing? Please say you'll play for us again, Kuma?"

Katara smiled over at the young man who had nodded emphatically at Fei-Fei's question. "I'd be happy to play as often as you like, Fei-Fei. Ying's just agreed to accompany me when he has a free evening."

"Oh! How wonderful! I haven't heard you play since you were little, m'boy. Kuma, you must've cast a spell on him. You should know, he's particularly good on the tsungi horn," Fei-Fei paused to give Katara a knowing wink. "Yes, I remember him playing in all the marches. You know what they say about a man that plays the tsungi horn," she finished, raising her eyebrows significantly.

Ying now looked like he would rather be dead than standing in the shadows with the two women. He bowed a hurried goodnight to them both and made his escape as Katara did her best to suppress an attack of the giggles.

…

Late that night Katara lay awake, unable to sleep with all the adrenaline of her performance still coursing through her. She had an odd sense of unreality as if the past few days had been a hallucination brought on by exhaustion or stress. But she was neither exhausted nor stressed at the moment; she was restless.

The full moon shone brightly through her window filling her with energy and power. The ocean illuminated by the moon's light called ceaselessly to her blood. It was all she could do not to leap from her bed and bend the water up through her window. Since her bending had first emerged, not a full moon had passed without Katara giving into that relentless call.

When Katara was a little girl, Kya had taken her far from their village on these nights so she could bend what little water responded to her without being observed. With the moonlight reflecting off the ice and snow, her mother would sit anxiously watching while Katara practiced. There had always been an edge of fear to those nights, despite Kya's efforts to not overly alarm her daughter.

 _It's not safe. You're in the Fire Nation. You'll give yourself away._ Katara repeated the mantra over and over in her mind trying to convince her body to resist its instincts. She knew what would happen to her if any of the villagers discovered that she was a waterbender. She didn't need to be the Avatar's companion to be a target. They would throw her in some awful, hot, dry cage with no water to drink and only rats and her nightmares for company. Hama's vivid description of her imprisonment still haunted Katara's dreams of what her future might hold if Aang did not succeed in restoring balance and ending the war.

After every full moon, Kya had taught Katara a new style of music or instrument as if to reinforce the appeal of the alternate skill. Sokka had complained at the unfairness of Katara getting to stay up later than him until their parents had relented, allowing him to come on her training excursions. It had only taken two full moons of getting accidentally frozen by the inexperienced bender for her brother to decide that staying home was in his best interests. She ached with homesickness for her mother and her frozen home.

Deciding that maybe going for a walk might make not bending easier, Katara got up and slipped quietly out of her room. The inn was perfectly still despite being almost full. She had asked Fei-Fei that morning about the other guests and had been surprised to learn that the town was considered to be an economical health resort within the Fire Nation.

The town had a natural hot spring that legend said healed the sick and injured. The tea grown on the island was often used for medicinal or soothing purposes. Most of the guests staying at the Singing Unagi had come to the island in hopes of improving their health through one means or another. When asked, Fei-Fei had admitted that the hot spring seemed to produce less and less water each year and its efficacy was only mild. The innkeeper seemed concerned both for her patrons and for the future of her business.

Now wandering the deserted streets, Katara pondered the universality of water being used in healing, even in this nation whose element was the opposite. She decided that visiting the hot spring might ease her craving to bend and give her an aim for her excursion. It was just outside the town, up a well-worn rocky path.

When Katara had climbed the hill, she found a small shallow pool not large enough for her to submerge herself in it completely. She thought sadly that Fei-Fei's fears of it drying up soon were justified. Even as small as it was, the water pulled at her. There was certainly something special in this water, a weak echo of the power of the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole.

Giving in to the urge, Katara scooped up a handful of the water, letting it run down her arm. Her skin tingled wherever the water touched her. As it flowed, it began to glow faintly. She immediately dropped the remaining water and leaped away. Quickly, she looked around to make sure there was no one around to see the damning glimmer. She was completely alone.

Despite this, Katara left the spring hurriedly. Playing with glowing water on the full moon after singing Water Tribe music to the whole town was stupid and dangerous. Her parents' oft-repeated warnings about bending where someone might see her rang in her ears. She should not have risked the visit.

Katara continued up the path winding her way through woods and along the cliffs, slowly relaxing as she got farther from the town. After about a half hour of walking, she stopped on a clifftop hearing a strange noise. It was like someone blowing into a bottle, a hollow thrumming. Looking down, she could see a network of divots and holes in the cliff leading down towards the crashing waves. The noise was emanating from these holes. The cliff must be hollow in places for the wind blowing over it to make such a sound.

Driven by curiosity and her unflagging energy, Katara started to climb down the cliff confident that she could call a wave to catch her if she fell. Several of the holes were sizeable and appeared to be quite deep. Eventually, her progress was halted when she put her right foot down and found only air. Twisting around so she could see better, she made out a much larger hole just below her. Carefully climbing around it, she found an opening just wide enough to admit her.

The waves churned a few feet below her as Katara paused to think. If this opening led to a cavern or grotto as the sound coming from it indicated, this might be a solution to her bending problems. She pulled a wave up higher than its natural range, drenching herself with the water. She then carefully crawled into the opening, meeting no barrier. Once safely inside, she formed the water soaking her garments around her hands like gloves and made as if to heal herself. The water immediately began glowing brightly. With this illumination, she explored the chamber.

The grotto was deeper than Katara had expected, extending at least forty feet back into the cliff. The ceiling was low, just high enough for her to stand up straight at its highest point. In the entrance, there were shallow pools of water that told her that at high tide it would be at least partially submerged. Katara could not have imagined a better place for her to practice her bending.

At last fully giving in to her instincts, she began bending the water into intricate forms. Singing as she bent, Katara was blissfully happy. For the next hour, she indulged herself completely in both her passions simultaneously. Not even on those nights with her mother had she felt so free.

Later walking back towards the inn, Katara tried to think of the last time she had felt so satisfied with life and in herself. An image of herself as the Painted Lady floated to the surface of her mind. That had been the first time in their travels that she had acted independently of the group to help people not out of a sense of guilt or obligation, but simply because it had felt right. They had been her enemies, Fire Nation citizens like those living around her now. And still, she had helped them. It had been invigorating and fulfilling to feel that her actions were making people's lives better without them even knowing it was her. It had been a rebellion against all the politics and divisions of her world.

As Katara passed the path back to the hot spring, it struck her that she could have that feeling again. Getting more excited, she raced back up to the spring fed pool. Staying well hidden, she used her bending to feel deep in the ground for the water. There was an obstacle in the water's path. Perhaps the earth had shifted and the previous course was now being diverted.

Recklessly drawing on the strength the full moon lent her, she forced the water to shift some of the boulders in its path. With the water, she wore a new course where the earth could not be pushed aside. She felt a deep rumble in the hillside. Moments later the pool began to rise noticeably. With another triumphant glance at the deepening water, Katara stole back to the inn.

Creeping down the hall to her room, another daring idea struck Katara. What if she healed the other guests at the inn? She could by no means run around town healing every injury and illness of the permanent residents. She would certainly be caught. But if she focused only on the visitors who had come for the healing waters and she was careful not to be seen, she might be able to substantively improve many people's lives while satiating her own need to bend.

Would this be a betrayal of her own nation? Previously, the Fire Nation fishing village had been on the verge of extermination by her enemies, the army. This situation was not nearly as dire. Some of the guests were themselves soldiers come to recuperate from injuries sustained in the war. Katara had once before shown compassion to an enemy firebender and nearly lost her best friend as a consequence.

 _But these soldiers are not Zuko,_ her conscience chided her. _They are like Bato and the other men of the Southern Water Tribe. Swept up in a war, not of their making, fighting to defend their families and homes. I cannot punish them like Hama did for every crime of their country._

The group's time traveling through the Fire Nation had helped Katara to see the citizens of the Fire Nation as more than just the monsters whose country had so decimated her own. She now saw them as just people-good and bad just as anywhere else. Her resolve strengthened. As she had said to Sokka, she would never ever turn her back on people who needed her. Not when she could do something to help them. Not even if they were firebenders.

As the Painted Lady, Katara had only been caught by Aang but never the villagers in her nightly efforts to help them. She could be stealthy. From her midday spent tending the bar and listening to people, she knew which were the rooms of the guests who had gone up the hot spring that day. Silently slipping into the rooms wrapped in her performance shawls, she healed as many guests as she could before the moon began to set.

It was with a sense of accomplishment and deep contentment that Katara finally went to sleep.

 **A/N:**

I promise to not always end on someone falling asleep. It was just appropriate for this pair of chapters. I will be breaking my pattern of alternating between Katara and Zuko for a little while. The next couple of chapters will be with Zuko. This is due to my desire to keep to a relatively similar timeline between the two of them. A lot will be happening to Zuko in a shorter span of time.


	6. Ch 6: Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

**Chapter: Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

It was cold; almost as cold as the North Pole. Zuko huddled in on himself shivering, trying to control his body temperature by maintaining his breath of fire. He silently thanked his uncle again for teaching him the technique. The collection of nuts and bolts he had removed from the sides of the Cooler were like a pile of ice chips in his lap. He wondered how long it would take Sokka to come release him.

Zuko's body still ached from his sessions with the Warden over the past few days. His simulated fight with Chit Sang had not helped. _Maybe I should be grateful to be in this icebox_ , a doleful part of his mind thought. _At least it will help the swelling go down_.

The morning after his discovery and introduction to the Warden, Zuko had been taken back to that awful room. Chained and partially suspended, he had managed to endure the Warden's second set of taunts and blows better than the first. After another session in the afternoon, Zuko was finally dragged out to participate in his chore section. This was no doubt intended to be another form of torment; both to degrade a prince to the level of a servant and to force him to do physical labor with his injuries.

This was Zuko's first opportunity to really view the inmates of Block Eight. There were about two dozen in the group. None exhibited the prison yard bravado or obsequious servility he had seen in so many of the other prisoners. Instead, the group fairly hummed with tension; each inmate seemed acutely aware of each of his fellows' actions and movements. It was as though a loud noise or sudden movement would send the group leaping at each other's throats.

Taking up a mop as it seemed the least painful task, Zuko noticed the girl next to him did the same. He inspected her closely and was surprised to see Sokka's girlfriend, Suki. As they began mopping the same section of floor, he caught her shooting him suspicious furtive glances, more pointed than those of her section mates. Zuko was unsure of what Sokka had told her or what plans had been made in his absence.

Zuko was just summoning the nerve to introduce himself when Sokka appeared on the stairs above them, saying, "Oh, good. You guys have met."

The girl, Suki, replied in a strained voice, "Actually, we met a long time ago." This was accompanied by a quick glare as she continued to mop her section of the floor.

"We did?" Zuko asked, sifting through his memories for when he had met this girl. He had certainly never seen her with the Avatar's group. Maybe in some town or village they had passed through during his pursuit of them? Zuko couldn't remember meeting many villagers other than during his time as a fugitive.

"Yeah," Suki continued, now openly glaring at him. "You kind of burned down my village."

"Oh," he managed. The ever-present well of guilt in Zuko rose up, threatening to engulf him. "Sorry about that," he apologized lamely. He had burned several villages during his time chasing the Avatar, but thinking back he was pretty sure it must have been that first one on Kyoshi Island. This girl had the bearing of a warrior and that island was famed for producing the best female fighters outside of the Fire Nation. "Nice to see you again," he finished, trying to seem as nonthreatening and contrite as possible. As he had proved in his first days at the Western Air Temple, apologies were not his strong suit.

Zuko continued to feel guilty and awkward throughout Sokka's ensuing explanation of his escape plan. It was clear that Suki was less than thrilled about having to team up with the firebender. As Sokka continued and they each expressed doubts about using a Cooler as a boat, Zuko felt some of the tension leave the air between Suki and him. Perhaps it was just that the girl felt more relaxed around Sokka. The Water Tribe teen's humor and enthusiasm were infectious.

Continuing to show supreme practicality, Suki asked the essential question, "But how are you going to get the Cooler out?"

A deep voice from above them interrupted, "Yeah, how are you going to get the Cooler out?"

Above them loomed the massive form of Chit Sang. Again displaying agility contrary to his size, he easily slipped below the railing and leaped down to their group. Zuko saw several heads turn to follow the man's movements. Apparently, Chit Sang's most recent disobedience had gotten him bumped up to Block Eight. Suki and Zuko immediately went into defensive positions in front of Sokka. Zuko was grateful that Suki was there. With his injuries, he wasn't sure he could overcome this giant if it came to hand to hand combat.

Sizing the inmate up again, Zuko noticed a definite fatigue to Chit Sang's movements as if his time in the cooler had dampened his inner fire. Zuko was glad the Warden had yet to throw him in there. Physical beatings were one thing but unending cold sapping one of power and strength; it was a firebender's idea of Koh's Lair.

"What?" Sokka blurted. He made various hand gestures indicating denial. "We didn't. We... We didn't say that," he expostulated.

Zuko could almost feel the other teen's panic. Stone faced, Zuko growled, "Yeah, you heard wrong." Internally, he begged Sokka to calm down. His antics were only making them seem more suspicious. He glanced around to see that their little group had become the focus of every inmate in the chore section. Zuko hoped that none of them could hear the content of their discourse.

Disregarding the boys' protestations, Chit Sang looked Suki up and down and addressed himself to her, "I heard you hatching an escape plan and I want in." It was clear to Zuko, at least, that the two had met before. Suki must really be something if this giant was deferring to her.

"There's nothing to get in on," Suki said not breaking eye contact with the inmate. There was nothing angry or threatening in her tone, just complete certainty. For an instant, Zuko thought they might be able to pull this off. Her simple statement seemed to have closed the door on the discussion.

Unfortunately, Sokka didn't appear to be picking up on the currents in the conversation. "Yeah," he interjected unhelpfully. "The only thing we're hatching is... an egg?" Zuko and Suki both let out exasperated sighs. Zuko hung his head at the boy's idiocy. In moments like these, Zuko remembered his former impression of his companion as the Avatar gang's buffoon, always cracking bad jokes and generally in the way. Zuko had certainly re-evaluated Sokka since joining the group but occasionally the old impression resurfaced.

Glancing pityingly at Sokka, Chit Sang responded, "Ok, well, I come with you or the Warden hears about this egg too." The large man let his gaze roam around the room pointedly taking in all the poised inmates and obtuse guards.

Fear shot through Zuko. Not fear for himself, he was already the focus of the Warden's daily attentions, it was the cold dread of something awful happening to someone he cared about. Something happening to Sokka. He met Suki's eyes; she also looked afraid. She nodded. They shared a moment of perfect understanding. They both knew what could happen to Sokka in a place like this.

Suki turned to Sokka, saying seriously, "I guess we have no choice."

"Okay, you're in," Sokka said briskly. He adapted easily to having new companions thrown into his plans. Katara and later Aang had always been bringing home strays wherever they went in the Four Nations. This new guy might even prove useful if he didn't attack them when their backs were turned. Getting back to the logistics of his plan, Sokka continued, "Now, first we need someone to unbolt the Cooler." He reached inside his robe pulling out a wrench. When none of them said anything, he emphasized, "From the inside." He looked pointedly at the two firebenders.

Zuko had been foolish to agree to this. He had been foolish for agreeing to the staged fight with Chit Sang. He had been foolish for allowing himself to be captured in this prison. He had been foolish to come with Sokka to the Boiling Rock. He had been foolish to tell his friend where Hakoda was likely being held. He had been foolish to not join the Avatar sooner. He had been foolish to side with Azula in Ba Sing Se. He had been foolish to insist on attending that war council all those years ago. Deciding that he might as well acknowledge the source of many of his foolish decisions, he had been foolish to ever seek his father's love and approval.

Drawing in another deep freezing breath, Zuko tried to let all his foolishness pass from him as he heated his core. As much as he tried to learn from his past mistakes, he always seemed to find a way to make new ones. He just hoped that this most recent one would not be his end.

 _Because you are Prince Zuko! You are unstoppable! You always show up, you always survive, you always keep going. Being trapped in some cave is not going to be the end of you._

Katara's words from their shared captivity echoed in his mind. Zuko had thought he had come to his end that day in the crystal cavern when the food had run out. Now, as they had then, her defiant berating words bolstered his flagging optimism. Three days of this ceaseless cold had slowly been draining him of energy and hope. He told himself sharply that he was not going to freeze to death in the Cooler or die in this prison. He had fought too hard for too long to give up now.

The last few days of enclosed solitary imprisonment had given Zuko far too much time alone with his thoughts and regrets. He had turned over each choice that had led him to this freezing cell. With the remembrance of her words, Zuko once again revisited the week he had spent with Katara under Ba Sing Se. Part of him shrunk from the memories as now being a major source of guilt and discord in his life. Another part of him cherished those days of enforced closeness and deep sharing.

Katara had gone from aggressively hostile to warm and consoling so quickly. Her very changeability had made him distrust the genuineness of her offer of friendship. It had all seemed too good to be true. Now having lived through weeks of her implacable resentment and antagonism, Zuko could clearly see the depths and steadfastness of her feelings. She had been his first true friend and at the first opportunity, he had turned on her.

Watching Katara's devotion to her friends at the Western Air Temple, Zuko had only grown to further appreciate her character and kindness. From the daily thankless drudgery of seeing to everyone's needs to the support and comfort she offered, Zuko had marked each of her little acts of service. Despite her antipathy towards him, she had gone as far as feeding him and cleaning up after him as she did with the others. He wondered at her ability to hate him and yet take care of him.

Zuko had tried to show her his willingness to help and care for her in return. He had tried to help with dishes, laundry, tea making, even cooking. She had almost universally rebuffed his attempts. Finally, she had grudgingly allowed him to make and serve tea to the group. She had kept a close disapproving eye on him throughout the process as if afraid he would poison the group given an opportunity. He hoped that in the coming months his constancy might melt the ice she seemed determined to build up between them. _I guess we will see who is more stubborn; fire or water._

Of course, if Sokka did not get Zuko out of this Cooler soon, water might just win without an effort on Katara's part. He had finally lost feeling in his fingers and toes about an hour ago. As if this thought had at last summoned the boy, Sokka unbarred and opened the door to say, "I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson."

Lifting his head and letting out a final breath of fire, Zuko replied, "Yes, I have." He leaned back to expose the various nuts and bolts collected in his lap. Then, thinking back over his three days of introspection, he added in an undertone, "Completely."

"How you doing? I thought you might've turned into a royal popsicle by now." Sokka was looking Zuko over with an appraising eye.

"If you'd left me in here much longer, I might have. What kept you?" Zuko was too relieved in feeling the rush of warm air washing in from the hallway to be properly irritated with Sokka's delay.

"Sorry, the Warden gave orders that no one should let you out for three days. He's been regularly checking on you. I couldn't risk it." As he explained, Sokka slipped inside and began testing specific points on the walls. "I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore."

Finally getting to his feet, Zuko stepped into the hallway to better thaw out and give Sokka more room to work. He darted back in a moment later closing the door behind him. "Someone's coming," he answered Sokka's surprised questioning look.

Two pairs of footsteps were growing more audible, accompanied by voices gossiping comfortably. The first thing the two teens could make out distinctly was a male voice replying to a question, "Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn." Both boys tensed. They leaned forward to press their ears to the door.

"Anybody interesting?" asked the other voice, sounding bored.

"Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, couple of traitors, some war prisoners." Sokka turned sharply to meet Zuko's gaze, eyes wide. "Though I did hear there might be a pirate." The voices passed and became less distinct. The last thing they managed to make out was the other guard's comment, "No foolin'."

Sokka's gaze had not left Zuko's. Zuko could almost see the panic, hope, and frustration battling in the other boy's mind. Hoping to help Sokka process, Zuko stated, "War prisoners. It could be your father." He was genuinely concerned for his friend. Each passing day not only brought more danger to himself but also an increased likelihood that Sokka would be caught.

Looking away from Zuko, Sokka closed his eyes and groaned, "I know."

Zuko could not make this decision for his friend. It was not his father's or his girlfriend's lives in jeopardy. Sokka had set himself this task to regain his honor; only Sokka could decide what would fulfill it.  
Trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible, Zuko asked, "Well, what should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?"

Shaking his head, Sokka replied, "I don't know." Sokka met Zuko's gaze again and the Fire Nation Prince was surprised to see tears in his friend's eyes. "Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom? All of our freedom, on the slim chance that my Dad is gonna show up?"

Zuko put a steadying hand on Sokka's shoulder, he said, "It's your call, Sokka."

As Zuko watched, he saw a sort of bleak resolve come over Sokka. Turning away from Zuko, Sokka began prying the Cooler loose from the door frame. "Come on, let's get this down to the shore," he said, grimly.

After safely getting the Cooler down to the beach on the edge of the boiling lake, Zuko and Sokka were unpleasantly surprised to see an enlarged group of prisoners waiting for them. In addition to Suki and Chit Sang, with whom any group became a crowd, there were a friendly but tough looking woman and a man who oozed anxious energy even when seated. Both the strangers were keeping well away from Suki and seemed poised for an attack. Zuko thought this was not a promising beginning to their escape.

Chit Sang was the first to speak. Looking over Zuko, Sokka, and the Cooler, he said, "Took you guys long enough. This here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming too." He looked obstinately at Suki as if they had been arguing this point before the boys' arrival. She glared at the large man then turned to Sokka, letting the decision rest with him.

The strain of his own inner conflict and the urgency of the moment were wearing on Sokka. Giving Chit Sang and his friends an annoyed look, he gritted out, "Fine, everybody in the Cooler. Let's go." He turned his back on the group and stalked over to where they had hidden their clothes. He snapped out the clothing in an exaggerated fashion, trying to alleviate some of his tension.

Suki watched this display with surprise and apprehension. Sokka had seemed significantly less tense when breaking Chit Sang and her out of their cells only an hour or so earlier. She glanced at Zuko to gauge if something had similarly discomposed the firebender. Zuko was watching Sokka intently, a hint of concern just discernible on the unmarred side of his face. Sokka seemed to be avoiding eye contact with anyone in the group including herself as he slung his sword over his shoulder.

Just as Suki licked her lips preparing to ask Sokka what had happened, Zuko spoke, "Are you sure you want to go? You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your Dad is your chance."

"Your Dad?" Suki questioned, taking a step towards Sokka. He looked up at them both with an expression of desperation. Suki could see him trembling slightly in the illumination of the moon. She wanted to reach out and comfort him but she held back sensing that Sokka needed to make this decision on his own.

In a strangled voice, Sokka replied, "If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes, it's just better to call it quits before you fail."

"No, it's not," Zuko spoke with the voice of experience. "Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out." _Never give up without a fight_ , Zuko's personal motto echoed in his words.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Sokka asked incredulously before stalking away from Zuko and his troubling fatalistic assurance.

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again," Zuko continued, following Sokka, undeterred. Sokka stopped unwillingly listening to his former enemy.

"Seriously, not helping," Sokka commented sarcastically, trying to shake off Zuko's words.

Seizing Sokka's shoulder, Zuko persevered, "You have to try every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail." He willed his words to sink in. It was a lesson Zuko had learned over and over the hard way. He felt Sokka straighten, throwing his shoulders back as whatever resolution strengthened within him.

Not having listened to the teens' little melodrama, Chit Sang interrupted, "Hey, if you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?" He was impatient after decades of prison life to taste freedom once again.

"No, I'm staying," Sokka replied dropping his bag and turning around to address Zuko and Suki. "You guys go. You've been here long enough." He placed a hand on Suki's shoulder squeezing lightly for emphasis.

Grabbing his hand reassuringly, Suki said warmly, "I'm not leaving without you, Sokka." She had known for two years now that there was no other boy in the world for her. She was not going to leave him to face peril alone. She knew he would always try to protect her, even when in actuality she would be protecting him. And she loved him for trying.

To Suki's surprise and renewed suspicion, Zuko stepped forward saying, "I'm staying too." _What possible motive could keep the banished Prince in harm's way by his own choice?_ Suki wondered.

"Not me, I'm out," Chit Sang said with no hesitation. "Let's roll, baby." Without looking back at the young trio, he pushed the Cooler into the water and jumped into it.

Sokka had one last sobering thought for his companions before returning to the prison. "We gave up our only chance of escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake." With these ominous words hanging in the air, he began climbing back up the cliffside.

Zuko had not taken his decision to stay lightly, but in the end, there was not truly a choice. Beyond his own disinclination to leave a companion behind in a dangerous situation, Zuko could just imagine Katara's reaction if he showed up again without her brother. Zuko was fairly certain he would find himself thrown off a cliff or drowned on the spot. He had no doubts that Katara could come up with something even more inventive and painful if he returned alone. He was just about to follow Sokka, when Suki's strong hand closed around his wrist, turning him to face her. The suspicion he had seen glaring at him at their first introduction was back unabated.

"Just what are you trying to pull here, Prince Zuko?" Suki demanded accusingly. "If you think that you can turn Sokka over to the Warden or something, now that he's staying, think again!"

Annoyed, at once again having to defend his motives for doing the right thing, Zuko growled, "I'm not pulling anything! I stayed to help my friend find his father. That is it!"

"Since when is a Fire Nation Prince friends with a son of the Southern Water Tribe?" she sneered.

"Since that Prince realized what an idiot he had been for doing what the Fire Nation expected of him!" he snapped back at her. Taking a deep calming breath, he looked Suki in the eyes and said with what humility he had, "Look, I completely understand why you don't trust me. I am truly sorry about burning down your village. I was young, angry, and stupid. I am trying hard to learn from those mistakes and atone for them. Part of that atonement is helping my friend get back what my nation has stolen from him, even if it costs me my life. I am here for Sokka and I am here to do the right thing."

For a moment, neither spoke after this rather startling and heartfelt explanation. Zuko was even surprised by the words that had poured out of him. He had somehow managed to express himself and his feelings without saying something counterproductive or foolish. Maybe the three days of introspection had done him some good after all. For her part, Suki was moved by the earnestness and simplicity of Zuko's words. She knew she had made plenty of mistakes in her own life and she had not had the disadvantage of being raised by monsters. Sizing Zuko up again, she decided to follow Sokka's lead and trust the odd firebender. This adventure would show her what the Prince was truly made of. She let her hand fall from his wrist and took a step back. Finally, she nodded at him and they both took off after Sokka's retreating form.

Safely hidden on an upper escarpment overlooking the prison yard and landing, the three teens watched as the gondola pulled up. "This is it," Sokka said, nervousness and excitement both evident in his voice. "If my Dad's not there, we risked everything for nothing." He had not felt so anxious since the day of the invasion.

"We had to," Suki said reassuringly.

As though he had not heard her, Sokka egged the conveyance on, "Come on, come on." His eyes were glued to the door. In a moment, he would know if he had doomed his friends or saved his father.

Zuko watched as the gondola docked and the guards opened the door. A big, burly man with shaggy long hair, a weathered face, long beard, nose ring, and a tattoo on his arm was the first to disembark, handcuffed and blinking at the sudden light. The man's cheekbones were fairly prominent despite the facial hair. Still not sure what Hakoda was supposed to look like, Zuko asked hesitantly, "Is that him?

Glaring at Zuko over his shoulder, Sokka scoffed, "My Dad doesn't have a nose ring!" He turned back to watch the rest of the prisoners file out, hoping with each new figure that one would reveal himself as his father.

Zuko was watching Sokka more than the prisoners. Each burst of hope and successive disappointment were obvious in the boy's posture. The bursts were getting smaller and the disappointments larger as what seemed like the last few prisoners exited the gondola.

In a near frantic voice, Sokka asked, "Where is he?" He seemed to be begging the Spirits more than asking his companions as a last shirtless figure stepped forward. In numb disbelief, Sokka said, "That's it? That can't be it." Sokka crumpled in on himself and Suki moved forward to comfort him. Over her soothing words and his moans of defeat, the noise of an altercation at the gondola arose. A guard was shouting at what appeared to be someone lingering inside the conveyance. Sokka looked up sharply just in time to see one last man emerge. Unable to take his eyes off the tall man, he uttered one word tonelessly, "Dad."

 _So that's what Sokka meant by seriously intense cheekbones_. In the end, Zuko had not needed Sokka's verbal acknowledgement of the man's identity or the boy's earlier description. Zuko would have recognized Sokka's and Katara's father anywhere. He was a proud, powerfully built man without the bulk or savagery of some of his fellow prisoners. His eyes blazed blue in a tan face over a pair of striking cheekbones. His demeanor conveyed a sense of strength and cunning, an arctic fox-leopard to his core. Watching Hakoda line up with others also settled the question of his leadership status for Zuko. This man knew what it was to command, he had the same indefinable air about him that Zuko's uncle and father had.

It became clear from where the Water Tribe siblings had gotten their stubbornness and indomitability. The Warden would not find it easy to break this man. Zuko watched as Hakoda refused to defer to the Warden's bullying. Even when he was struck to the ground, the man managed to express his defiance by tripping the Warden and making him look the fool. Zuko was impressed.

The relief of at last locating Hakoda was short lived as they saw the Cooler being hauled ashore by mighty cables. Chit Sang and his friends were caught. Both Zuko and Suki had no hope that the prisoners would keep the secret of how they escaped or who had helped them. They needed to make their escape soon or their luck would run out.

When Zuko's next session with the Warden began, it was clear the man was more discomposed and frustrated than during Zuko's previous beatings. Zuko wasn't sure if it was the near prison break or the infuriating Water Tribe leader causing the Warden to be less careful in his blows. Zuko only hoped that Hakoda hadn't sustained too much damage in his own quality time with the Warden. But as Sokka had repeatedly pointed out to Zuko, Katara could heal whatever injuries they might sustain. She would certainly have no hesitation in healing her father. They just needed to get out of this place.

Hearing that the two Water Tribe men had already devised a new escape plan had reassured Zuko. He focused on making it through this session in one piece so he could meet them in the yard at the appointed time. During a fleeting conversation in Zuko's cell, Sokka had also informed him that Chit Sang had fingered Chi Fu, the guard who had so tormented the inmate, as the person who had devised and assisted in the failed Cooler escape. Apparently, the giant had a more true sense of honor and justice than Zuko had given him credit for. He was glad that Chi Fu would never again be in a position to abuse the prisoners.

Something of these feelings must have shown in Zuko's expression, because the Warden suddenly hissed, "Don't look so smug Prince Zuko. If you want something to smile about, I have a gift for you. Each month, I entertain a very special guest here at the prison. Your dearest sister, the Princess Azula takes time out of her taxing schedule to bestow us with her talents. I am sure she will pay you particular attention, being family. It is a delight for me to be able to facilitate such a happy reunion."

 _Azula is coming._ A wave of hatred and terror washed over Zuko. He could not imagine a worse situation in which to confront his sister; unarmed, beaten, and imprisoned. Unconsciously, he began to strain against his restraints; his fight or flight instincts overwhelming his common sense.

The Warden cackled at getting such a strong reaction from the formerly stoic prince. "It seems I have finally found something to enliven you."

 _Of course, Azula spends her leisure time with creatures like this._ Zuko thought in disgust, seeing the pleasure his tormentor was taking in his anxiety. Sokka had indicated the next day as the time to escape. Zuko knew none of them could afford to wait that long if Azula was coming.

As he was dragged back to his cell an hour later, Zuko saw Suki being marched towards him by her own contingent of guards. Taking the risk, he began loudly moaning about Princess Azula's imminent arrival and how he had never seen a real princess before. One of his guards snickered at his delirious rantings and said, "Don't worry, you'll be seeing plenty of Her Highness. Princess Azula always likes to acquaint herself with all the Block Eight inmates."

To Zuko's satisfaction, he saw Suki's fleeting look of comprehension and horror as they passed each other. He was sure she would take the necessary steps to inform Sokka and push him to move up the timetable. If what the guard said was true, Suki must already be familiar with his sister and her proclivities.

Not long after being thrown back into his cell, Sokka arrived to confer with Zuko. "Suki tells me your psycho sister is coming!" Sokka blurted as soon as he closed the door. "When is she going to be here?"

"I'm not sure. Any minute. The Warden told me that she regularly visits and he's looking forward to our 'reunion'," Zuko elaborated suppressing a shiver of revulsion.

Pacing back and forth across the cell, Sokka began muttering, "This is not good. This is not good!"

"Sokka, don't panic. We just need to get out of here. Do you really have a new plan?" Zuko said trying to not let any of his own fear show. Once Azula knew he was here, there would be no chance of his escape.

"Yes, my Dad and I came up with it together. We're gonna commandeer the gondola and we're gonna take a hostage with us so they won't cut the lines," explained Sokka. He took heart in how crazy and ambitious their scheme was. There was no way anyone would anticipate something so insane. "It'll have to be the Warden or they will just cut the lines anyways."

Thinking through the logistics of the plan, Zuko pointed out, "A group of our size will never make it onto the gondola. There are too many guards; they'll shoot us down in the open."

Smiling confidently, Sokka said, "My Dad already thought of that. He said we'll need a distraction. That's why we're gonna start a prison riot. You all have a chore section in half an hour. See if you can start the riot in the yard then."

"It won't be much of a riot with only two dozen of us. We need more prisoners released into to the yard simultaneously." Thinking fast, Zuko asked, "Can you get me away from the other guards when we're being sent out for the section?" He was not sure that he could pull off his idea but he was desperate to get them all away at any cost to himself.

"Maybe," Sokka answered fingering his chin thoughtfully. "But you would only have minutes before they noticed that you were missing."

"Do it. I'll take care of the rest," Zuko said emphatically. "See if your Dad or Suki can start the riot once there are more prisoners in the yard. If I am not there when the time comes, leave without me."

"What?!" Sokka squawked.

"I am serious, Sokka. Leave without me." Zuko took Sokka by both shoulders to force him to listen. "The important thing is that your Dad, Suki, and you get away."

Sokka shook Zuko's hands off, giving him an incredulous look. "No way! We came here together. We are leaving together." As if the idea had just struck him, he finished, "Besides if you get trapped here, who is going to teach Aang firebending?"

There really was no argument Zuko could make to that. He was more touched by Sokka's dogged loyalty than he could express so all he said was, "Fine."

Half an hour later, Zuko's muscles were screaming at him that this was yet another horrible mistake. Creeping along the ceiling above the heads of several guards, he wished he had come up with a less painful way to approach the cell block control room. Thus far, he had only needed to incapacitate one guard along his path who had looked up when someone dropped something on the floor above. His plan was simple: get into the control room without raising an alarm, release the prisoners, disable the controls, and eliminate anyone who stood in his way. He only had another fifty meters to go. He prayed to Agni that his limbs would carry him that far.

 _Way to go, jerkbender!_ Sokka thought as he watched streams of prisoners enter the yard from the other eleven cellblocks. He was impressed that Zuko had also managed to disable the alarm. Seeing the confused looks on several guards' faces, Sokka walked over to them and explained that the Warden had ordered a complete prison roll call after the recent breakout attempt. As this story spread, Sokka made his way over to where Suki and his Dad stood watching the filling yard with widened eyes.

"Sokka, what's going on? And where's Zuko?" Suki said when Sokka was close enough to speak to without being overheard.

"Zuko released all the prisoners to make our riot more distracting. He will be here soon," Sokka explained; adding silently, _I hope._

Crouching low and moving as quickly and quietly as he could, Zuko made his way back towards the yard. The Spirits must have been smiling on him for when he had entered the control room, he found only the brutish female guard, who had first arrested him, with her back conveniently turned. The controls had slowed him down a bit, taking a number of tries to discover the release mechanism. After that, disabling the alarm had been simple. Rounding another corner without incident, he was on the verge of feeling optimistic when he heard them; first a tinkling laugh from the walkway above followed by a longsuffering sigh. His heart was suddenly in his throat and he thought he might be sick. Backtracking hastily, he raced deeper into the prison away from the yard. He knew their luck had just run out. Azula was already here.

With Chit Sang's help, the riot was in full swing. The mass of prisoners were fighting the guards and each other indiscriminately. The exceptions were the Block Eight prisoners who seemed bent on eliminating as many guards as they could with ferocity and speed. Sokka tried to keep their small group as close to Chit Sang's back as possible, allowing the giant to clear their path across the yard. The chaos had been underway for a good fifteen minutes and there was still no sign of Zuko. Suddenly, there was an almighty explosion from deep within the prison that sent a quarter of the guards racing inside. Great plumes of steam and smoke were rising from the central building. About five minutes later, a sooty and tired looking Zuko appeared next to them out of the churning brawl.

"Zuko, what happened?" Sokka demanded, relief evident in his voice. "I thought you were just going to release the prisoners?"

"Sort of ran into my sister's friends." Zuko grimaced at Sokka's and Suki's horrified expressions. "Decided we needed a secondary distraction to delay them finding us."

"Your sister's already here," Sokka squeaked. "Well, let's stop wasting time and get out of here. Now, all we need to do is grab the Warden and get to the gondolas." Sokka pointed out a squat angry figure on a balcony high on one of the towers.

"And how do we do that?" Zuko asked. He was already feeling exhausted from his earlier acrobatics and beating. He did not fancy fighting his way through the crowd then scaling the tower alone.

Sokka seemed to size up Zuko's physical state then hesitantly answered, "I'm not sure…"

Tearing at his hair in frustration, Zuko snapped, "Argh, I thought you had thought this through." He knew he was being unfair to Sokka but they were truly out of time.

Almost hysterically, Sokka replied, "I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!"

Clenching his fists in an effort to control his panic and temper, Zuko gritted out, "Maybe not everything. But this is kind of important." Sokka looked contrite and pensive.

At that point, Chit Sang cut in, "Hey, uhh, fellas. I think your girlfriend's taking care of it." Both Zuko and Sokka spun about looking for Suki. When they spotted her, she was most of the way across the yard, leaping from person to person as if she were stepping on stones crossing a brook. Her speed and agility were incredible. Twice, a prisoner made a grab for her. Each time she disabled her assailant without slowing her progress. Zuko had only ever seen his sister and her friends come close to Suki for skill in hand to hand combat. No wonder all the inmates had kept well away from her.

Sokka, Zuko, and the two men fought their way after her as she cleared the yard and began rapidly scaling the tower wall. Reaching the first of the platforms, she effortlessly knocked out three guards without a singe from their firebending. By the time, the men caught up with her, Suki had the Warden tied up and gagged, kneeling at her feet. Two more guards lay sprawled unconscious beyond her.

Raising her eyebrows at the quartet of panting men, she cheerfully said, "We've got the Warden, now let's get out of here."

Holding his stomach, Hakoda panted, "That's some girl." Zuko and Chit Sang silently nodded their agreement with his assessment.

Exchanging a look with his father then gazing back at Suki, Sokka wheezed, "Tell me about it." He had come a long way in accepting and appreciating Suki's superior skills. Rather than finding them intimidating, he now found them awe inspiring and alluring. Katara would have been proud and a little disgusted by Sokka's development.

Once they gained the platform, Zuko quickly looked out over the seething mass of guards and prisoners searching for any sign of his sister. Luckily, she had not emerged from wherever she lurked within the prison. He did notice that most of the Block Eight inmates had fought their way to just beneath the landing where their group stood operating the gondola controls. He had an uneasy feeling about their presence. A cry from Sokka, brought Zuko's attention back to a formation of guards pouring out onto the platform behind them. Leaping into action, he intercepted and dissipated several bursts of flame. As Chit Sang was currently encumbered carrying the Warden, it was up to him to protect the group from firebenders.

As more guards swelled the ranks of the formation, Zuko snarled, "Back off, we've got the Warden," indicating the man flung over Chit Sang's shoulder. A mutter of uncertainty arose from the closest guards. Despite their loosened stances, Zuko knew that it would only take a moment for them to realize that the numbers were stacked largely in their favor. "Let's go," he growled to his companions not taking his eyes off the guards.

The gondola pulled up at last. Suki flung open the door, calling for all of them to climb aboard. The guards began pressing closer waiting for an opening to strike. As the rest clambered into the gondola, Zuko stepped to the lever controlling the gondola's movements. Forcing the lever down, he heard the gondola begin to move away. Steeling himself for the impact, Zuko began furiously kicking the lever. He had to ensure that there was no way for the guards to reverse the conveyance's movement once they were all aboard. As he felt the lever break, he also felt the heat of a fireball pass just over his head. He whirled to find the guards were charging and, far worse, Azula standing in the nearest doorway.

His mind went blank as his body turned and flung him out over the railing into nothingness. By instinct, his arms reached out grasping for the retreating gondola. Just as gravity took over and he began to plummet towards the boiling lake below, he felt a hand close about his forearm. Looking up, Zuko saw Sokka struggling to maintain his grip on Zuko's arm. With their combined efforts, Zuko managed to scramble aboard.

The next few minutes were a blur of adrenaline and violence. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai came tearing along the cables after them. The fight quickly split into three separate contests. Suki engaged Ty Lee, her speed and agility forcing the pink-clad acrobat to struggle to keep from being thrown into the lake. The two Water Tribe men ducked and dodged Mai's missiles, managing to keep her from actually entering the gondola. The final match inevitably came down to Zuko and Azula.

In the rush of combat, Zuko's aches fell away as he leaped and whirled fending off Azula's attacks. He had not properly fought her in more than a year. Thanks to his near constant practice and recent training with the Sun Warriors, he was now able to keep up with her as he never had before. This only spurred Azula to new heights as their fight ranged across both gondolas' roofs.

"Cut the line!"

The Warden's shout brought back a larger awareness of their surroundings to all the combatants. The guards on the platform began sawing through the cables carrying the gondola. Their gondola shuddered to a halt as the wheel on the platform was stopped. As the realization of their predicament spread through both sides, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee leaped over to the other gondola heading in the opposite direction, towards the prison and safety. Smiling wickedly back at them, Azula called out in her most patronizing tone, "It's time for us to leave. Goodbye, Zuko."

The sudden change in the gondola's movement sent Sokka staggering back, slipping out over the edge. Zuko threw himself forward, rescuing his friend. Ty Lee waved merrily as the distance grew between the two gondolas. Looking over his shoulder, Zuko saw they were maybe a distance of ten meters from the landing on the far side of the lake. They had almost made it. But not quite.

"Look at the platform!" Suki shouted, pointing behind them. As they all turned, an amazing and horrifying sight met their startled gazes. The score of Block Eight prisoners who had been following them surreptitiously throughout the struggle had attacked the guards trying to cut the gondola cables. These prisoners were not merely incapacitating the guards but tearing them apart. It was a scene of carnage. Zuko now understood why they had been kept apart from the rest of the prison population. He wondered what had possessed these crazed animals to help them. Then he saw her. Chit Sang's girlfriend was in the thickest part of the melee. She had fought her way to the wheel with the cable. As they watched, she threw the guard preventing it from turning over the railing into the boiling lake. The gondola started moving again. In a strange moment of calm, the woman looked out over the space separating them and raised an arm in a silent farewell before turning back to the fray.

"Goodbye, my love," a raspy voice choked. Hakoda turned to see tears streaming down Chit Sang's face. He knew what pain the larger man must be feeling. He stepped forward to put a supporting hand on the giant prisoner's shoulder.

Azula's gondola was more than half the way back across the lake. Having disposed of the guards, the prisoners turned their attention to this second cable. They picked up the saw and began cutting. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee took a moment to realize what was happening then they started to run up the cable, back across the lake to where the gondola carrying Sokka and Zuko had just landed and was discharging its passengers.

Running as quickly as they could, the group followed Zuko around a bend in the path. Ahead of them, two airships were docked. Grabbing the Warden roughly off Chit Sang's shoulder, Zuko flung him to the ground. This sadist would be the one to face Azula's fury at their escape. Pointing to the slimmer more well-appointed airship, Zuko shouted, "Board that one, quickly! Azula will be on our heels in no time." He knew he had indicated Azula's own vessel. A part of him felt quite smug for using his sister's ship to affect their escape.

Not waiting to see if he was obeyed, Zuko rushed forward blasting the second balloon to smithereens. He glimpsed a dark blur of red charging around the corner of the path as he leaped for a dangling rope of the already launched second vessel. He climbed quickly hearing the roar of Azula's fire behind him. As he cleared the side of the ship, he looked down to see her face two meters below him as she rocketed herself up into the air in pursuit. There was a moment when he thought she had caught them. Then, Sokka's boomerang came flashing out of nowhere accompanied by its owner's characteristic war cry. The projectile forced Azula to veer off course allowing them to fly away into the wide open sky. They had done it! They were free!

 **A/N:** Thanks for patiently waiting for this chapter. I had two-thirds of it written when real life suddenly became too full. While I struggled to finish this one, I wrote the next several. So I can promise less of a wait time between postings for a while.

I realize that I gave some of Suki's lines to Zuko. It just made the story flow more easily. I promise I will make it up to her in some of the upcoming chapters I have written.

Without Mai's sacrifice, there would be no split between Azula and her friends at this juncture. This will obviously impact many things to come.

Wishing you all a happy new year!


	7. Chapter 7: Homecomings

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **Chapter: Homecomings**

"Did you see the look on her face?" Sokka practically crowed as he swung Suki around and around the hold of the airship. They had ducked below deck minutes after retrieving Sokka's boomerang, leaving the two firebenders tending the furnace and Hakoda steering the vessel. "That'll teach that psycho to mess with my girlfriend." He stopped swinging Suki in celebratory circles so he could give her a long kiss. They were completely oblivious to the entrance of their shipmates until his father cleared his throat loudly.

Both embarrassed and pleased, Suki peeled herself away from Sokka and congratulated him more appropriately on his victorious final strike. "Never underestimate a boy with a boomerang!" Her smile faded a bit when she turned to face the other three men.

To Suki's surprise, Chit Sang was not leering at them. Instead, he wore a forlorn heartsick expression. Suki thought back to the woman, Xiaohui, waving her farewell. During Suki's time in the prison, she had only met the woman three times. Xiaohui had been distant but not unkind, keeping to the circle of long-term inmates but never provoking the newly interned. Despite her lack of a relationship with the woman, Suki now felt a keen kinship with her. She knew she would have made the same sacrifice for Sokka had she been the one left on the platform.

Hastily looking away from the heartbroken giant, Suki noticed the Fire Nation Prince had an uncomfortable almost pained look on his face. More awkward than usual for having interrupted his friend's romantic moment, Zuko was avoiding looking directly at the couple or anyone else. Suki sniggered a bit internally, making a mental note that displays of affection discomfited the firebender. She was sure the knowledge would come in useful at some future time.

At last, she met the gaze of the most important to her of the trio. Hakoda wore a stern expression but his eyes were twinkling with suppressed mirth. Suki had only met the man briefly in the yard and wanted to now make a good impression on him. Sokka and his father were very close. Cannily, she knew Hakoda's approval of her was key to her hopes of a future with Sokka.

Suki's own father and mother were stiff cold people obsessed with maintaining Avatar Kyoshi's legacy. They had volunteered her for the warriors corps on the day she was weaned, feeling there was no higher honor for a daughter than to undergo the training. In many ways, she was grateful to them for the opportunities and skills this had brought her. Despite her parents' reserve, she had grown up in the warm and loving family of her sister warriors. Now, she was faced with impressing a parent who cared deeply for his children and about their happiness.

Suki need not have worried; Hakoda was at that moment silently thanking Tui and La for his son finding such a strong capable partner. Her fighting skills and her experience leading of her own people were big points in her favor. But it was the expression of joy and love that Sokka wore when he looked at Suki that had Hakoda wholly prejudiced in her favor. He knew he had worn a similar expression whenever he had looked at Kya. Hopes of grandchildren in a few more years began dancing through his head.

Keeping these thoughts to himself, Hakoda spoke up, "We are heading northeast. Dusk will be on us soon. Perhaps we should make some plans about how we're going to return to Katara and your other young friends." Pointedly, he omitted mentioning the Avatar in Chit Sang's presence. The man had helped them escape but now that he was free, his loyalties became uncertain.

Zuko, leaning against some crates in fatigue, did not miss this omission. All the aches and pains from the Warden's abuse and the subsequent fights were catching up with him as the adrenaline retreated. In a weary voice, he suggested, "We may not want to head directly back. We don't want anyone unfriendly to follow us home." He glanced back over his shoulder to emphasize the Fire Nation they were still flying through.

"Good idea, Zuko. Evasive maneuvers," Sokka said slyly. As though even his body movements would help them evade pursuit, Sokka slunk forward with exaggerated stealth. Suki watched him with affection and amusement, before joining him to close the loose ring of escapees.

"I agree." Hakoda turned with a nod of acknowledgement to the young firebender. "Prince Zuko, you know your nation best. What course should we set to keep us away from searching eyes?"

Before Zuko could answer, Chit Sang interrupted having been startled out of his mournful reverie, " _Prince_ Zuko? No way! You're kidding me! _Crown_ _Prince_ Zuko?" The man was looking amazedly back and forth between Hakoda and the prince. Receiving no reply from either of them, he turned his questioning eyes to Sokka and Suki, the latter of whom nodded at him in confirmation.

"Oh yeah, didn't we tell you? Zuko, here, is _that_ Zuko," Sokka said helpfully. "Woulda thought the scar and the negative attitude would have given it away. Maybe no one can recognize you without that stupid ponytail bobbing along after you, buddy. Better grow it back out and shave the rest of that mess off."

"I do not have a negative attitude," Zuko grumbled, not appreciating his friend's teasing. "And my phoenix plume was a mark of my banishment, Sokka. Besides, you're one to talk. You have a ponytail too."

"It's a warrior's wolf tail," Sokka said in a tone of injured dignity.

"Your Highness," Chit Sang interjected. Sounding almost desperate, he fell into a deep subservient bow. "I beg you, forgive me! I didn't know it was you."

Hakoda, Sokka, and Suki all looked surprised and bemused by Chit Sang's sudden change in attitude. Given his defiance of authority back at the prison, they had not expected him to care that Zuko was a prince. Truly, none of them ever really thought of him as a prince. At least for Suki and Sokka, the title had always felt like a pretense of superiority. As they watched Chit Sang shudder and quake before Zuko, they had their first inkling of what royalty meant in the Fire Nation.

"Don't worry about it," Zuko muttered becoming more and more uncomfortable. "You don't need to call me 'Your Highness' either. I'm a traitor now so it doesn't much matter if I'm a prince or not."

"Thank you, thank you," Chit Sang replied still not rising from his bow or looking up at Zuko.

Suddenly suspicious that they had brought a spy along or that he was being mocked, Zuko demanded, "What were sent to the Boiling Rock for?"

"When I was young, I was drafted into the army along with all the benders in my village," Chit Sang began. "At first, we were all excited about the honor of fighting for our nation and the Fire Lord in the war." His tone darkened as he continued, "That lasted until after our third battle when we defeated an earthbender garrison outside a village in the Northern territory of the Earth Kingdom. We really thought we were heroes. Then the orders came to burn the village to the ground, taking no prisoners. It was like being dipped in ice. The village was so much like our home…"

"Did you do it?" Suki asked in a hard tone of voice. "Did you burn those people in their homes?"

Chit Sang did not seem to hear the biting questions as he said, "We started by setting fire to their storage buildings. The supplies went up in flames easily enough. Soon, the streets clogged with smoke and people dashing about. Several fights broke out as the villagers tried defending their homes. I was set to guard the boundary so none of 'em could escape into the woods. Not long after, I heard a child screaming. I turned and saw her, this old woman standing in front of a little boy. A group of soldiers started to close in around them. As their fireballs neared her, she bent a wall of stone, at least four feet thick. The flames blasted away chunks, eating away at her defenses. It was only a matter of time until they got to her. The child was crying louder and louder, coughing on the smoke. It was a horrible sound. The woman sent out waves of sharp rocks, killing several of the troops, but there were too many of us. When they broke through the wall, I could see the child clinging to her legs. I looked up into that old woman's eyes and I saw us as she did. We were monsters. And I just snapped. I started fighting back against my friends and my fellow soldiers. It took 'em awhile to subdue me but at last, they had me chained up. They sentenced me as a traitor and sent me the Boiling Rock. That was more than twenty years ago."

"And the old woman and the little boy?" Zuko demanded, watching the big man intently. "Did you manage to save them?"

Shame-faced, Chit Sand hung his head. "I saw their bodies being dragged away while I was being carted off."

A long moment of silence followed the conclusion of Chit Sang's story. Then, Sokka spoke up, "So you defended the people of the Earth Kingdom? And you're against this war?"

"Yes." Chit Sang looked up at Sokka. "I'm proud I'm a firebender. I love my country but this war is just wrong. I wish someone would end it." Chit Sang chuckled bitterly to himself, "Of course, that would take something like the Avatar coming back."

"He has," Zuko said quietly. He was still watching Chit Sang carefully. While he was not Toph, he was pretty sure the man was not lying. Moreover, the man had demonstrated a sense of honor and justice even while imprisoned. Zuko would be the last person to judge someone for having mixed feelings about the Fire Nation. "The Avatar has returned. I turned against my Father and forfeited my claim to the throne so I could help end this war. What would you be willing to give to end this war, Chit Sang?"

Almost unwillingly, the big man met Zuko's piercing mismatched eyes. In an awed whisper, Chit Sang replied, "Anything, my Prince." He was definite in his answer, having just lost the only thing in the world he valued above this cause. Zuko nodded solemnly in acknowledgement.

"Do you, Chit Sang son of Fire, pledge your life and your honor to the service of your Lord, before Agni and the First Flame? To live, bleed, and die for his cause if called upon to do so?" The ancient words of the oath of homage felt strange on Zuko's lips as he finished, "Do you swear to be true in counsel, honorable in action, and courageous in battle until your lord releases you or death takes you?" These were the most binding promises one firebender could make to another. Once sworn, the breaking of the vow in any way would cause the great Lord Agni to strip a firebender of their inner fire and sentence them to walk cold and alone in the Spirit realm for eternity. Zuko himself had never even heard the words spoken allowed. He would never have required the pledge for his own sake but their mission was too important to risk betrayal.

The other three remained silent watching the two Fire Nation defectors. They almost felt like voyeurs, intruding on something private and sacred.

Chit Sang's eyes went wide with surprise but to his credit, his voice did not falter as he spoke the words of the oath. When he was done, the former prisoner stood as Zuko stepped forward to clasp the larger man's arm. They were bonded. The weight of the oath rested on both their shoulders. While Chit Sang was now pledged to Zuko, the Prince was in return responsible for the other man's life and welfare. He stood accountable to the world at large for any action of mistake the older man might commit. It was a great trust.

After another moment of loaded silence, Sokka let out a low whistle and said, "I've no idea what that was all about, but it sounded serious. Now that your Fire Nation mumbo jumbo's done, can we start talking about how we want to give your crazy Sister the slip? Aang and Katara are probably freaking out about how long we've been gone. We can't take too long getting back to them or they might be stupid enough to come looking for us."

"You've got a point," Hakoda agreed. "Katara has never been one to wait around when she thinks something might be wrong. I'd be surprised if they aren't already looking for you."

"Let's continue on our current heading for the next several islands. We can change directions once enough scouts have spotted us flying towards the Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom." Zuko suggested, trying to shake off some of the gravity of the last half hour. "Then we'll have to be careful not pass over any populated islands or patrols. It won't be the fastest route but it'll be safe."

"Sounds good to me," Suki approved. "We should try to fly above the cloud layer whenever possible if you two firebenders are up for it?" It would require near constant stoking of the furnace to keep the balloon up that high.

"Don't you worry, we can handle it" Chit Sang responded assuredly.

With that the group separated, Hakoda returning to the tiller and the firebenders to add fire to the furnace. Suki turned to Sokka prepared to pick up where they had been interrupted. Unfortunately, Sokka was preoccupied with the new idea presented to him.

Looking to Suki for reassurance, he asked worriedly, "You don't think Katara would have come after us, do you?"

"Did you tell her where you were going before you left?" Suki thought that if Katara knew about the prison, the waterbender might be headed right for them.

"No," Sokka replied. "We left a note that we were going fishing."

"So she wouldn't have known you were going into the Fire Nation? Even if she is looking for you, she probably wouldn't think to look for you in enemy territory. And there's no way she'd let Aang go anywhere near here." Suki credited Katara with being the more sensible of the two siblings. "I am sure she's fine, Sokka. She's a master waterbender after all. She can take care of herself."

"You're probably right," Sokka muttered relaxing at Suki's logic. He wrapped her in his arms pulling her close. "So where were we?"

Several days later, Zuko stood on deck alone watching for the ravine where the Western Air Temple was hidden. It had been an awkward few days aboard the airship with no one but Sokka completely comfortable in the others' company. All the men had quickly begun knocking loudly before going into the hold to avoid interrupting Sokka's and Suki's embraces. Half in disgust and half in envy, Zuko thought it was if the two were trying to make up for all their lost time together before they even reached the temple. Chit Sang had continued his almost painful deference to Zuko but seemed to be warming up to Hakoda.

Of any pair on the ship, Zuko and Hakoda seemed to have the least to say to each other. They had been alone together a handful of times during the flight. On these rare occasions, not a single word had been spoken between them. Zuko, who was naturally shy and reserved, was at a loss as to how to begin conversing with the oddly stately Water Tribe man. It did not help that he knew more than he should about the man. Katara had spoken about her father and his absence during their time in the cavern. 'So why did you decide to abandon your children when they were young and motherless?' did not seem like an auspicious opening to Zuko. He was fascinated by their family's dynamic; so opposite to his own. _What would it be like to have someone like Hakoda for a father?_ Zuko wondered. _Probably not too different from having Uncle around,_ he reflected _._

For his part, Hakoda had been closely observing the prince. He found Zuko to be a serious, dedicated, young man. Perhaps the boy was a little too taciturn, except when with Sokka. The Water Tribe Chief had yet to see the firebender smile. Despite this, Hakoda was predisposed to like Zuko, having been rescued by him. Sokka had also spoken highly of his friend which had allayed the majority of Hakoda's natural concerns about allying themselves with the son of their arch enemy. His son had given him a summary of the group's history with Zuko, not glossing over some of the thornier periods. Hakoda's only remaining reservation lay in an offhand remark of Sokka's about Katara not being happy with the firebender's joining the Avatar. With this in mind, Hakoda stoically awaited their return to the temple to pass final judgement.

As the cliffs surrounding the Western Air Temple hove into view, Zuko felt excitement surging within him. They had made it back! He could hardly wait to see the group again and surprise them with their adventure and new companions. In particular, he was hopeful that rescuing her father might earn him a 'thank you' from Katara. Maybe even a grateful hug. Hastily, he squashed that hope before it had a chance to take root. He wanted to be realistic in his expectations but his anticipation was almost overwhelming. Strangely, this felt like coming home. Unlike his return to the Fire Nation after his long banishment, he knew that happiness and friends awaited him upon his return. Calling out to the rest of those aboard the airship, he began guiding the vessel in towards the main veranda.

With many cries of surprise and relief, the group at the Western Air Temple welcomed home their missing friends. They were just as welcoming to the three escapees, with Aang jubilantly embracing both Suki and Hakoda. The rest of the boys all marvelled over the daring and triumphant rescue mission.

After introducing Suki and Chit Sang to the larger group, Sokka drew Toph aside to ask her anxiously where Katara was. Despite his initial fears about her being captured trying to find him, he had unconsciously been expecting his sister to come flying into his arms scolding and hugging him the moment he stepped off the airship. Zuko hovered nearby the duo, having immediately noticed that the waterbender was not amongst the group. He was in a silent state of near panic over her absence. He had impatiently been waiting for someone to ask for an explanation. With her usual tact, Toph informed Sokka of Katara's departure. The rest of the group was made aware of the exchange when Sokka shrieked, "SHE DID WHAT?!"

"She left," Toph repeated exasperatedly.

"No, no, no! This is not good!" Sokka started wringing his hands nervously as dread for his sister's safety washed through him.

Beside his friend, Zuko felt ice flood his body. _Katara left… because of me?_

After hearing his son's initial shout, Hakoda approached the three teens a look of concern on his face. "Where is Katara?" He had been looking forward to seeing his daughter since their moment of separation.

"For the third time, she left," Toph intoned without elaborating.

Aang joined them and apprehensively explained, "She left the same day as you and Zuko, Sokka. None of us know where she is. It's all my fault. I really made her mad." The young monk hung his head dejectedly.

 _Aang's fault? Katara would never get mad at Aang_ , Zuko thought disbelievingly. He had always been under the self-conceived and inaccurate impression that Aang could do no wrong in Katara's eyes. It had been a source of some irritation at times in the past. He now struggled to revise his understanding of the friends' relationship.

"The day we left?" Sokka paced as he thought out loud. "So she's been gone for 17 days? And none of you went to look for her?"

"Of course we did!" Aang replied indignantly. "I flew over the whole island. Haru tried to track her through the forest. There was no trace of her." Shooting a glare at the blind earthbender, he accused, "Toph refused to help!" It had been a couple of the worst weeks of Aang's life, only surpassed by losing Appa and the defeat at Ba Sing Se.

"And I'm not gonna!" Toph said, planting her feet and crossing her arms. "Like I told you before, she needed some time to herself to sort through some things."

Zuko interpreted this somewhat correctly to mean Katara wanted to get away from him, desperately. So his presence had driven a wedge so deep between the companions, that the heart of the group had ripped herself away. Continuing in this melodramatic vein, he thought, _She really is going never to forgive me_ …

"You talked to her before she left and you didn't stop her? Katara never takes time for herself!" Sokka argued, rounding on Toph.

"Maybe that's why she needed to do this, idiot! I told her she needed to learn to put herself first for a change. And we all need to learn to stop taking her for granted!" Her blind eyes swept the group fiercely. In a less combative tone, Toph continued, "Snoozles, she told me to tell you that she went 'walk-around'?"

"Walkabout?" Hakoda queried.

"Yeah, that one."

"Wooooooooooaaahhh!" Sokka said, exchanging wide-eyed looks with his father. "Walkabout, that _is_ serious!"

"What is 'walkabout'?" Aang asked looking thoroughly confused.

As he processed his daughter's unprecedented behavior, Hokoda hurriedly explained, "In the Southern Water Tribe, walkabout historically refers to a rite of passage involving a journey, living in the wilderness for a period as long as six months to make the spiritual and traditional transition into adulthood. Usually, only the boys do it." If there was ever a female Water Tribe member to do it, he supposed it would be Katara.

"SIX MONTHS?" Aang, Teo, Haru, and the Duke exclaimed in unison.

Plaintively, Aang said, "We've just spent the last couple of years journeying in the wilderness. Why doesn't that count?"

Sokka replied tiredly, "Because it needs to be done alone."

"Alone in the sense that you do not take anyone with you, but you can meet people along your journey," Hakoda clarified, thinking back to his own walkabout. It had been when he first met Kya.

"But six months?!" Aang whined.

"Not much we can do now," Sokka sighed. "The trail is more than two weeks cold, too much rain has fallen. Guess we'll just have to wait. Did she even have a plan for how she would find us if we suddenly had to shift bases?"

"Yeah, she did," Toph answered. "I don't know what it was but she seemed absolutely certain. She said that she'd always be able to find each of us. It was actually kind of creepy the way she said it."

"Of course she didn't give us any details…" Sokka trailed off, exasperated. "Fine. I still can't believe Katara of all people went walkabout. How much more adult does she want to be? She already mothers everyone she gets her hands. Lecturing, cleaning, cooking-"

"Speaking of which," Toph interrupted. "You guys did bring back some actual meat, right?"

"No, why?"

Aang said, scuffing his toe on the ground, "Well, with Katara gone, we've all been sort of struggling for meals. Not that meat would do me much good."

"And no one has done laundry in over two weeks," Toph added helpfully.

Upon hearing this, Hokoda assumed control of the group. He was the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe after all. "I will take Chit Sang and go hunting. Some of you should form a foraging party. The rest of you, maybe try cleaning something," he directed surveying the unkempt group and the surrounding temple courtyard.

Suki, who had been silently absorbing and approving her friend's decision, spoke for the first time, "I can lead the foraging party."

To no one's surprise, Sokka called, "I'm with Suki!"

The group dispersed forming work parties. There was generally an unsettled feeling amongst them like the victorious homecoming was none too victorious because there was no longer a 'home' to return to. No one but Toph noticed Zuko slip away on his own. Drowning in guilt and disappointment, he could not face the others. No matter what anyone might say, he felt ultimately responsible for Katara's departure.

 **A/N:**

Made it back the Western Air Temple at last! This was one of the first chapters I wrote for myself when first dreaming up this story. It feels odd to finally post it. The original draft only had the conversation at the WAT.

After writing Between a Rock and a Hard Place, I thought more time was needed developing the escapees' relationships. I always found it hard to believe that group would just blithely bring Chit Sang back with them.

Next chapter, we will catch up with Katara and her adventures on Oolong Island.

A special thank you to DeannaBear, you motivated me to get this out this week.


	8. Chapter 8: The Siren

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, its world, or its canon characters. 

**Chapter: The Siren**

Happily isolated on the western coast of Oolong Island, Katara settled into her job at the Singing Unagi. She tended bar during every other lunch shift-never spilling a drop because waterbender- and began performing her music nightly. The word was out all over the town that there was a new act at the seaside inn. Each night she played to larger and larger crowds, entrancing them with her music. The locals had even given her a stage name, the Siren. Stories of her strange and beautiful music spread to the neighboring villages on the island drawing in wanderers from farther and farther like the mythical creature she was named for.

Initially, Katara was careful to pick only Water Tribe music that could easily have been written by any group of people who lived by the sea. She went as far as rewriting portions of ballads to replace water symbolism with that of fire. As the weeks passed and not even the soldiers drifting through the inn expressed suspicion of the mysterious musician, Katara became more daring in her song selections. While not specifically naming them, she sang of life in the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. Slowly, she introduced her audience to more and more subversive themes, hoping to subtly open their minds to people and concerns beyond the Fire Nation.

Even with her disguise, Katara played in the darkest corner of the already dimly lit room. She did not need to be recognized by anyone until the man she waited for appeared. She knew he would come eventually. She had heard too much of his love of music from a source close to him to doubt his eventual arrival.

Katara became a creature of the night. Once the sun set, she would begin with her performance, followed by bending in her secret grotto and finish by sneaking about the inn healing any guests who had visited the spring that day. In the nights following the full moon, she had focused on the most gravely injured. As the moon waned her endurance for multiple intensive healings in a given night decreased. By the new moon, she barely had the energy to heal a handful of sore joints and a burn before collapsing into her bed.

With such nocturnal escapades, Katara began sleeping in late. It was a luxury she had rarely experienced outside of the long polar nights. Partly due to her odd schedule, she did not socialize much other than the infrequent music lessons with Ying and her lunchtime shifts. She preferred to keep to herself during her down time, luxuriating in the feeling of freedom and solitude.

It was not that there were not plenty of people who wanted to spend time with her. While her identity as the Siren was kept secret by her employers and Ying, her appearance and natural warmth drew the inn's clientele. Just as Sokka had some indefinable attraction for most women, Katara received more than her fair share of admirers among the men of the town. Both siblings had been gifted or cursed with allure. Several young men asked to take her to dinner or to escort her out. Some of the women wanted to include her in their outings as well, if only occasionally for the same reason. She amiably and politely declined all offers at first. She knew inevitably her character would kick in and she would build relationships here, just not yet.

Even Ying was more of a friendly acquaintance as fishing sometimes kept him away for days on end. When they were together, she focused their time completely on music. Part of her was aware that he was the only person who was in a position to question her invented history having found her on that trackless beach.

Katara threw herself into her composing, finding it a therapeutic way to examine the turmoil of her thoughts and emotions. She wrote music to and for every person in her life, including the traitorous firebender. Nothing seemed to soothe the anger and hurt that flared up in her when she thought of him more than converting those feelings into a new song. She had not forgiven him, but maybe she was beginning to forgive herself.

To give herself more privacy when practicing music, she carried a couple instruments out to her cave in the cliff one night. She had determined that the water only rose high enough to submerge the first quarter of the cave. The rest remained quite dry. In this seclusion, she began to play nature as she used to do at home; the music of raindrops, of sea breezes, of plants growing, or of sunshine dancing on water. She found herself again in her music. Her true self.

Gaining in self-possession, she grew more confident in her interactions with patrons at the inn. She listened attentively to their stories and complaints. She offered sympathy when needed and advice when asked. Growing up, she had often watched her mother counsel and console members of the tribe. At first, it had felt odd stepping into the role of public confidant and advisor to these strangers. As time went on, she grew to enjoy it.

These interactions and some concentrated eavesdropping kept her well informed about the progress of the war and any news. The day after her first performance and subsequent night spent healing the other occupants of the inn, the lunch crowd was all abuzz about the mysterious musician. Suddenly, a guest came rushing down the stairs, crying, "It worked! Thank Agni, it worked!"

It took a moment for Katara to recognize him as the man whose badly set leg she had healed the night before. The man had previously needed the assistance of Fei-Fei and her husband to reach his room. Completely worn out, he had slept late only to awake to find his leg mended. "That spring's a miracle," he was now telling the eager folk gathered around him. "I thought I'd never walk again without help." As the afternoon wore on, more guest appeared proclaiming their astounding recoveries.

Fei-Fei startled Katara by saying, "It's all thanks to you, Kuma, my dear." Before Katara could panic about being found out, Fei-Fei continued, "You brought good luck with you. Good things, good things are happening. I've just been up to the spring with some of the others and it is full again! That pool hasn't been full since Avatar Roku's death according to my grandmother. A Spirit must have blessed it. All those guests recovered, it's amazing. I've a feeling we're heading for better times."

At the end of her second week, Katara overheard gossip about a massive prison revolt that had taken place not too far away. There was much muttering about the possibility of some of the convicts escaping and causing trouble in other parts of the Fire Nation. She was glad she had arrived before the prison break to avoid being accused of being a felon on the run. From the sound of it, this Boiling Rock housed some truly dangerous criminals, not just innocent war prisoners.

After three weeks of this happy if secluded existence, Katara made a friend. Well, two friends actually.

On one of her days off, Katara relaxed in her grotto idly playing the music of the tides when a voice began to sing along. It so perfectly blended with her music and was so appropriate to the subject that at first, she did not realize it was not the sea singing back to her. Moments later, a flute of some sort joined her strumming and she knew that she was not alone.

Immediately, she stopped playing and hid as far back as she could. But the voice and the flute continued on until a sort of conclusion was reached. Then there was silence.

Katara was almost holding her breath hoping that the disembodied minstrels would move along and not look too closely for the original musician. The silence stretched for several long minutes. Finally, a deep and musical male voice floated down to her, "We didn't mean to disturb your music, nymph, but Ren and I could not resist its call. Might I have the pleasure of addressing the _Siren_?"

Another voice, possibly this Ren person laughed. "Never fear, enchantress of the waves, we will not approach your cloister. Aro and I merely wished to join in. Yours is a rare gift and therefore should be guarded. What would you like to play next? The seafoam or the gulls circling overhead or perhaps an unwanted intrusion? Give us the tune and we will follow your lead, oh wary mermaiden."

At first, the voices seemed too fantastical, she sat in shocked silence. Then their music echoed in her mind and for no other reason, she trusted them. She took up her instrument and began to play a hopeful introduction between chance met travelers.

A deep musical laugh responded then the music began. The three played together unseen for several hours, slowly becoming acquainted. By the end of the session, she knew the two were a couple who roamed the earth for their music. They were of no nation and were delighted to have met someone else who interacted with the world through song.

All three had taken turns singing and playing. Their voices had such range and variation, their styles so eclectic, Katara felt that she could have played with them like this forever. Unfortunately, as the shadows lengthened toward evening, she knew she needed to return to the Singing Unagi for her nightly set. Deciding it was time to actually face her new friends, Katara climbed up the cliff to greet the wanderers.

Both men were tall and exceptionally handsome. One was olive skinned with shining brown hair, gray eyes, an angular face, and a taller, broader build than his companion. The other was dark, darker than any person Katara had ever seen, with exquisite bone structure, warm brown eyes, and a truly arresting smile.

"With eyes of skies and seas, you truly are a siren singing souls from men's bodies. If it pleases you, lady, I am Ren," the dark skinned gallant elegantly bowed before her, speaking so formally it made Katara's ears flush.

"As beautiful as her music, enchanted to make your acquaintance, mistress of melody! My name is Aro," the tall grey-eyed flatterer also bowed.

She bowed in return, "It is an honor to meet such masters of music and blandishment. My name is Katara although in these lands I am called Kuma and I am your humble servant." Humorously, she tried to match their ludicrous style of speaking.

"Silver-tongued too, I see," chortled Ren. "Now that we are all duly introduced and complimented, may we escort you to your next port of call this evening?"

"That would be great." Katara smiled dropping the affected speech. "Would you join me for an early dinner before my shift at the Singing Unagi?"

"A pleasure."

Each young man offered her an arm. The three set off together laughing, teasing, and talking as though they had always known each other. It became obvious that the two minstrels recognized both her appearance and musical style as Water Tribe. It was a relief after maintaining her assumed identity for weeks to once again acknowledge her Nation and heritage. As they walked, she acquainted them with her assumed history as a lost colonial girl.

Over dinner, she learned that Aro had met Ren while traveling with a troupe of free-spirited very familiar sounding performers in the far-flung islands beyond the Earth Kingdom. The troupe had been engaged to perform for Ren's father, a noted patron of the arts. "When I first heard him play, I knew I would follow him to the ends of the earth. And I have," Ren reminisced, giving Aro fond look. "Our relationship caused quite a scandal on my island, a nobleman's son seduced by a handsome roguish minstrel. We left the very next night and have never looked back."

"Well, that is not quite the way I remember it. I believe you were the rakish seducer and I, the besotted innocent. I still remember the song you sang me to lure me from my room. Something about my alabaster brow and nightingale's tongue, wasn't it?" Aro rejoined, smiling indulgently at his boyfriend. "I was helpless to resist."

"You seem far from your frozen wonderland; from which Pole do you hail?" asked Ren in a lowered voice.

"The South. I left home more than two years ago following a young nomad on his quest, dragging along my reluctant brother. We've traveled from one pole to the other, enjoying adventures and, in my brother's case, food along the way. Recently, I struck off on my own to find my music again and, apparently, to meet you."

"Did your nomad run off with your heart as mine did?" Ren asked, winking at her.

Katara laughed, "No! My nomad, Aang, was eleven when we met, a playful child made of games and sunshine. He's now more like a younger brother to me." Her time alone had clarified her feelings on that point, at least. "I leave the romance to my brother, Sokka. Despite his unusual sense of humor, he does seem to have a gift for attracting all sorts of women."

"Well, I imagine we will be able to watch you break a few hearts yourself tonight. Shall we to your performance?" Aro stood offering her his arm. As they walked towards the inn, the three laughing foreign youths turned many heads in their wake.

That night, Katara played the happiest music she had to date with only a few ballads thrown in to appease some fans. After her shift, the three went dancing on the remote beach where she had first come ashore, each taking a turn playing while the other two danced and sang. Katara was not sure if she had ever had such a glorious and carefree day. None of them observed the silent figure of Ying who paused on his way home to watch them from the shadows.

Aro and Ren took a room next to Katara's at the inn and from that night forward the three were almost inseparable. Katara delighted in their company, the joy of friendship without dependency or discord. They began taking alternate shifts, performing in the evenings separately or together. Fei-Fei was enthused to have such an abundance of musicians for entertainment. Ying too quickly warmed to the jovial musicians. At first, he had worried that Katara would ignore him now that she had such outgoing and engaging friends. To his surprise and delight, their presence only made Katara pay him more attention. She seemed brighter less lost in her own thoughts now that she was building relationships again. When Ying had a day off, he began taking them on long walks showing them his favorite spots on the island. Through Katara, he now had his first group of friends, all untroubled by his silence.

The frivolity of the three musicians sometimes pulled in some of the other villagers and Katara got to know more of the people living around her. By now, most of the townsfolk suspected that Katara was the Siren, but no one ever said a word. They seemed to regard it as a communal secret. Each passing day made it harder for her to view any Fire Nation citizen as the enemy, even the soldiers. By the middle of her fourth week on the island, she thought she would never want to leave.

She still spent her days off playing her feelings and experiences. They now seemed less snarled and complicated due to her time spent with her new friends. Occasionally, she felt pangs of homesickness for Aang, Toph, and Sokka but it was in her nature to adapt to change.

One late afternoon while drinking Fei-Fei's excellent tea, Aro asked Katara how she had come to choose this island for her stop over. Leaning closer, she confided that she was there to meet a man who currently lived on this island. "I have some news for him and a question to ask him. I took the performing job so he could find me through my music."

"When your mysterious knight arrives, what then?" asked Ren with a devilish smile for Katara and a wink at Aro.

"Then he and I will talk, and depending on his answer, I'll rejoin Sokka and my other friends. Speaking of things to come, would you two consider coming back with me?" Katara was hopeful that she would not have to abandon these new friends in favor of existing obligations. She thought they would enliven everyone at the air temple. She had yet to mention that one of her friends was the Avatar but she doubted it would sway them one way or the other. In particular, she wanted to see their interactions with Toph and her brother. Ren's tendency to tease would make him Toph's natural ally and a good sparring partner for Sokka's sarcasm. Aro's dignified assurance made him their perfect foil.

Katara could sense by now that her brother had long since returned safely to the Western Air Temple. She was relieved that Zuko had not stabbed him in the back or pushed him out of the balloon.

"We've been hoping you would ask." Aro warmly accepted.

"How could we pass up the chance to meet the mythic meat eater, Sokka?" agreed Ren, eyes twinkling.

"Excellent!"

Any further discussion of future plans was put on hold when a loud drunken voice interrupted their conversation. "Th' Earth Kingdom won't know what hit 'em!" The speaker was a brutish soldier who had arrived that morning. He now sat with a group of other soldiers drinking and discussing the war. "Admiral's new toys'll have those rebels roasting in their beds. People should know when they've been beaten. And when we're done with those dirty rock movers, the Water Tribes'll be next. Not that there's much of 'em left, filthy savages."

Katara felt her hands tighten into fists. This slurring oaf had brought with him the reminder that not all Fire Nation citizens were mere bystanders in this war. Controlling her temper, she listened to the group more closely. The others were not nearly as loud or as drunk so she only managed to catch, "...shipment should be passing by tonight…" and "... sets even the water on fire…"

Both Aro and Ren looked worried. They had traveled as widely as Katara and had seen the devastation brought by the war. They watched Katara's tension grow as she listened, then just as suddenly her hands relaxed on the table. Her eyes narrowed and she did not appear to be seeing them. Clearing his throat, Aro asked quietly, "Planning something?"

Refocusing on her friends, Katara replied with a question, "Could you play tonight's set on your own?"

"Of course, are you sure you don't want any other assistance?" Ren asked, no teasing in his tone any longer. Katara had told them she was a waterbender but neither of them had seen her in action.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Katara said emphatically.

The full moon reflected brightly off the water around her as Katara propelled the small boat she had 'borrowed' from Ying forward. She wished it was a cloudier night. While the moon filled her with energy for the work ahead, it also made her approach far more dangerous. As she got farther out, the waves increased in size. Had she not been a waterbender, her boat would have capsized.

Off in the distance, she spotted the three large ships sluggishly crossing the moonlit wave-tossed sea. Two of the ships were standard Fire Navy patrol vessels. The third was a monstrous ungainly looking barge, dwarfing its escorts with its bulk. Whatever it was carrying was either quite large or quite numerous.

She slowed her approach positioning the small craft slightly out the ships' path. Dropping anchor, she slipped on a stolen naval uniform deciding to swim the rest of the way for cover. As the first patrol ship neared, she dove under it forming an air bubble around her head. The uniform was cumbersome and heavy as she swam. She could feel the larger ship's engines vibrating through the water as it got closer. Concentrating hard, she increased the waves' heights until they washed over the sides of the deck. Riding the next swell, she washed aboard the bulky cargo ship. The crew was all below deck safely out of reach of the waves. Neither patrol ship had noticed a thing.

Thinking back to her time aboard the Fire Navy cruiser after Ba Sing Se, she dried herself off and made her way below deck. She held the layout of the previous ship in her mind, hoping this ship only differed in its scale. After ascertaining that the shipped was manned by only a skeleton crew who were mostly engaged in drinking and gaming in the mess, Katara began searching the hold.

Its contents fell into three categories: weaponry, tanks, and many carefully secured barrels. These last gave off a noxious gaseous smell. She uncorked one to find some liquid that looked partially congealed inside. It did not respond at all to her bending, leading her to think it was some chemical cooked up by scientists like Teo's father. It was clearly dangerous and unnatural. Recalling the comment about burning water, she had a fair guess as to its purpose.

Retracing her steps, she passed the engine room. She paused contemplating the cargo and the details of the ship. If she slipped away now, she could easily avoid detection and return safely to her friends. Then in a few weeks, she would hear news of some new Fire Nation victory. That was unacceptable. It would not be enough to merely stop the ship, she needed to sink it. But how to do it without killing all the crew? She was still staring at the door of the engine room when the obvious struck her. These ships were powered by steam.

The crew's first indication that something was amiss was a loud boom reverberating up from the belly of the ship followed closely by an odd shuddering movement that had nothing to do with the dip and roll of the ocean. Two or three of them hastened out into the hallway to find it filling rapidly with steam seeping up from below. With cries of alarm, they made for the deck none of them wanting to be scalded to death entering the hold. The ship halted. Halfway up the stairs, they met their captain, clearly just arisen from his bed. "What's going on? Why aren't we moving?" he demanded.

"Steam pipes burst below," one of the engineers replied. "No way to get near it until it vents. We'll be fine as long as nothing else goes."

As if in rebuttal to his blithe assurance, they heard the awful groan of metal giving way under great pressure echo up the passage. Then another sailor came pounding up the stairs drenched and wheezing. She called out to her fellows as she climbed, "The hull's breached, we're taking on water fast! She's gonna sink." Panicked cries broke out from several sailors in response to her announcement.

Blowing his whistle to regain the attention of the crew, the captain barked out sharp orders, "Ensign, get on deck and signal our distress. You four, go make the lifeboats ready. The rest of you get down there and try to salvage anything you can. Move!"

Unhappily, the remaining crew turned back down the stairs knowing that the captain would see them arrested for mutiny if they did not follow his orders to the letter. Still drenched and now in the lead of the group, Katara cursed the captain roundly under her breath. She had used her bending to slice into the sides of the ship at strategic points similar to the way she and Aang had once disabled the drill besetting Ba Sing Se. Now she was going to have to find a way to get these sailors out alive before the ship sank with them trapped inside.

Running ahead out of sight of the rest of the crew, she created a sheet of ice on the floor on the other side of the next door. She slipped through and quickly made her way two passages farther along. Here she found one of the holes she had created now gushing water, steadily filling the passage to her knees. Bending as much water with her as she could, she ran back a passage. Closing the door to the passage behind her, she held the wall of water against the entrance from the other side. The rest of the crew caught up with her then, having been delayed by falling over each other on the ice. She pretended difficulty with opening the door she had just closed. Two of the others pushed forward to help her. As she stood back, they opened the door to have the wall of water come crashing down on them. The call went up from those just behind her, "There's no way down! It's completely flooded!" Gratefully, Katara turned back with the others after closing the door hurriedly.

When they reached the deck, the lifeboats were waiting to be lowered. Katara offered to replace one of the four sailors manning the lowering ropes. Both long boats were in the water and the other three sailors were clambering down a rope ladder when she caused a large wave to pull them into the sea. "Men overboard," the captain cried. She sent them bobbing up not far from the boats. Crouching down, she made sure all three had been plucked from the ocean. Then she raced back across the now rapidly sinking deck and dove into the waves on the other side of the ship. Hopefully, the crew would not spend much time looking for their supposedly drowned companion.

She shed the heavy uniform as she swam back in the direction of the waiting fishing boat. Hauling herself aboard, she lay for a moment dripping and panting before a wide smile spread across her face. Looking out at the convoy, there were now only two ships circling an empty expanse of water. As she slowly sailed back to Oolong Island, she congratulated herself on preventing a disaster without injuring or killing anyone. Aang would have been proud of her.

To her surprise, Katara found Ying waiting for her on the dock. Apparently, the draw of Aro's and Ren's music had not distracted him from her absence from the inn. He looked her over carefully, then glanced about the boat perhaps looking for fish or even gear. Katara felt a frisson of fear creep down her spine as he spotted the wadded up uniform in a soggy bundle on the floor. It was obvious to both of them that she had not been out for a night time fishing trip. After another moment of staring at her, Ying offered her a hand up to the dock.

Standing next to him as he securely tied up the boat, Katara felt both guilt and worry. She really should have asked before taking his boat. This odd outing coupled with her unusual arrival must have seriously roused Ying's suspicions. When he finally turned back to her, he did not look angry or accusatory. Instead, he smiled at her and indicated a case laying nearby. Opening it, Katara found a worn pipa. Lifting it free of the case, she stroked its cords experimentally, surprised to find it in tune.

Looking up from the instrument, Katara asked wonderingly, "Where did you find it?"

Ying was looking very pleased with himself. He gestured to a large boat moored nearby. Then, he pointed to the instrument then to Katara.

"A gift? For me?"

He nodded shyly in response. Standing there wrapped in her lies, Katara did not feel deserving of such a thoughtful gift. Ying was looking at her with such an unguarded hopeful expression, that she wanted to come clean with him then and there about who she was and why she had wandered into his life. But she could not. With a twinge of heartache, she remembered seeing his expression's twin on a very different boy's face under very different circumstances. After pushing the memory back into its box as she carefully lay the instrument into its case, she turned to Ying and wrapped him in a close embrace. Katara was determined not to doubt her friend again.


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship Is Not Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nor do I own the words of Henry David Thoreau.

 **Chapter: The Language of Friendship Is Not Words But Meanings**

Katara's seventh week on Oolong Island was drawing to a close when _he_ finally appeared in her audience at the Singing Unagi. Her fingers tensed on her instrument and her heart rate increased with a mixture of relief and apprehension as she sensed his presence. Once more, she was grateful for the dimness of the room. She did not want him to recognize her until after her set was finished and she could get him alone for that long awaited chat.

When her performance was done, she nodded to Aro and Ren to let them know that her man had at last arrived and that she would not be joining them that night. Acknowledging her signal, they strode over to the bar. Ren immediately began animatedly chatting with Fei-Fei while Aro surreptitiously scanned the room for the man. Ying walked over to join them. He glanced up at her briefly when Aro leaned close to him passing along the news. She quietly slipped out of the inn to wait for him. To keep herself calm as she waited, she ran over what she wanted to say to him again in her mind. Hopefully, he would hear her out. When he eventually emerged, she stepped out in front of him at a distance of maybe five meters. As she slowly guided him through the winding streets of the town, she kept to the shadows. Humming a melody as she walked, she led her quarry towards her distant seaside cliffs. She wanted her element at her back before facing him. Despite all she had heard and observed of the man, she could not quite trust that she was safe with him.

 _The Siren does not disappoint_ , Iroh thought enthusiastically as he sat contemplating the musical performance. He had heard much talk over the last month of the strange musician whom no one had actually seen. After such praise and gossip, he could not resist going to hear her for himself. In deep hiding, it had taken him several weeks to ensure that it was safe to cross the island for the concert. It had been well worth the effort. Her music had stirred many memories and seemed to sooth old hurts. Iroh had never been so moved by music in all his many years.

Arriving late, he had struggled to find an available seat; even the stairs were occupied. He had just resigned himself to standing through the performance in an overcrowded corner when a quiet young man gestured him over and relinquished his seat. Touched by the stranger's generosity, he thanked the lad effusively causing him to blush. Iroh watched the boy retreat to the back of the room where he was lost in a crowd of boisterous sailors. There had been something in the young man that fleetingly reminded him of his nephew. He sat pondering the odd feeling of recognition until the music began, then such thoughts were lost in the enjoyment of the experience.

Contributing to his slightly unsettled feelings, a tiny nagging part of his mind told him there was something strangely familiar about the voice singing to his soul. Despite his best efforts, he could not place it. _Maybe it is just an echo from my past_. As others before him, Iroh found it peculiar that the performer cloaked herself in darkness not allowing her features to be clearly seen. In his experience, most musicians craved the applause and the adoration of their public. _Perhaps she is disfigured or is on the run like myself._

The audience in the packed inn was so spellbound that several minutes passed after the end of her performance before any could move from their seats. Iroh, himself, sat pondering how such music could change the world; if this wraith of a girl could harness men's spirits to a higher purpose or pull them on to their true destiny… Ah… Zuko… If his nephew had heard such music in Ba Sing Se, would he have still chosen his sister and his past over his higher calling? Iroh would never know.

Heaving himself out of his chair, he started trudging through the town towards his ostrich horse which he had stabled on the outskirts of the village. After the first couple buildings, he heard the faint but beautiful melody of someone humming as they walked along the road at night. Without even pausing to question the instinct, he began to follow the sound. _It is her, the Siren._ He followed the small dark figure all the way out of town towards the sea. A fanciful part of him wondered if the girl really was one of the mythic creatures luring him to a watery tomb.

Eventually, she stopped on a clifftop looking out across the sea singing wordlessly to the night. Her long hair swirled about her in the wind, hiding her face from view. Then, she turned. Cerulean eyes met amber ones. _Katara!_

"General Iroh, it's nice to see you again. I've been waiting for you for some time."

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear. I had no idea you had such a gift for music. Were the Avatar, your brother, and young Mistress Toph hidden somewhere in that inn? I would have thought I would be able to spot the Avatar, but then again my mind is not what it once was."

"No, I'm here alone. I came looking for you. Would you join me for a late picnic?" She pulled a basket out from behind a rock where Ying, Aro, or Ren had thoughtfully run ahead and stowed it while she trapped Iroh.

"I am flattered and a little confused. An old man does not often receive such charming dinner invitations." He was watching her carefully. This meeting was a dance; he was just trying to find her tune.

"I even have ginseng tea because I was told it's your favorite. Would you mind heating the water?" She said this as she bent the dew off the grass and the mist from the air into the teapot. She handed it to Iroh with a small smile playing across her lips.

Laughing, "Of course, child. There is nothing quite like some nice tea and conversation." He took the tea as it had been intended, as a peace offering.

After the tea was brewed to perfection and they each had a cup, Katara began, "I suppose you know that your nephew has joined us as Aang's firebending teacher?"

 _Ah, so that's her theme. What has Zuko done now?_ Iroh took another long sip of his tea, still watching the girl intently. "I heard rumors but nothing substantial that he had reached your group. I am pleased that the Avatar has progressed to his final element and that Prince Zuko has finally left his father behind. I had begun to despair that my nephew would ever rise above his past and mistakes. I take it by your tone Lady Katara that you have your doubts about his sincerity?"

"Yes, I have doubts but I am alone in that as well. Our group's always been too trusting. A number of times, not least that day in Ba Sing Se, it's nearly cost us and the world everything." Her voice wavered with emotion on the final word. In her mind, she saw the burst of lightning and Aang's limp body falling. Shaking off the memory, she explained, "I came to find you because Toph, Aang, and even your nephew say you give the best advice. And I could really use some good advice."

In a characteristically enigmatic tone, Iroh said, "A trusting nature is both a gift and a curse. By one hand it gives and with the other takes. Do you play Pai Sho by chance?"

"I've been learning it from Aang." Katara continued hesitantly, "I'll play with you if you'd like although I'm still a novice. Sokka is the real contender. His mind is an amazing blend of idiocy and strategy; perfect for Pai Sho or so I'm told."

Smiling warmly, Iroh refilled their cups with tea. "I happen to have a set with me. Please, while we play, tell me of your concerns and I will give you what advice I can offer."

So they ate then played while Katara told Iroh her life's story; from her earliest memories to the loss of her mother and in a different way her father, her lack of a childhood, the burdens of being the only waterbender with no hopes of training, her responsibilities to the tribe, finding Aang, their journey, and the various events that had led her to this island. She also laid out all her worry over Zuko's betrayal starting with the highlights from their time under Ba Sing Se.

How at first, she had suspected Zuko then with his admission about his mother began opening up to him. She had seen him as a confused damaged person. Later, she had confided in and cared for him, seeing so much of herself mirrored in him. She had honestly believed they were friends. Then at the very first opportunity, he had attacked, throwing her trust back in her face. She could not hide an ounce of the rage and hurt she still felt. Somehow his fawning attempts to gain her forgiveness only seemed to have fueled that anger. He had never once acknowledged what had passed between them and therefore his general apologies felt empty and false. The very changeability of his nature made her distrust each word and action. And yet she still felt this odd pull and repulsion for the prince, like a sore tooth that could not be forgotten or ignored.

She was candid in a way that had not been possible for her before this last month and a half. In telling her history, she left out only things that were not hers to share or were too deeply painful to be spoken.

As the sun began to rise, she finally fell silent as Iroh pondered her story. They sat unmoving the game forgotten well into the brightness of the morning. Iroh was amazed at the experiences of one so young. Her life had been full of loss, abandonment, and neglect. Yet, all this seemed to have strengthened and polished her. She clearly had some much-deserved trust issues when it came to men. But she was strong, brave, and kind. He knew those were the key characteristics needed for forgiveness. She would be alright.

Looking up into his wise old face, Katara asked the questions she had been mulling over for months, "Well, General Iroh, what is your advice for me? Am I unreasonable and heartless not to forgive your nephew as my friends say? Or am I a too trusting fool to begin with?" Iroh had not missed that Katara had not once called Zuko by his name.

After draining the last of the tea from his cup, Iroh replied sagely, "Forgiveness is not something that can be given like an object when asked for; it is something to be earned. You will forgive my nephew if and when he has earned your forgiveness. Until such a time, you feel what you feel. You have a right to your hurt and distrust; he has earned those. Although I may say, his offenses may have been compounded by those of the other men in your life. I will counsel you to just keep yourself open to the possibility of forgiveness and not wallow in past occurrences. You will only harm yourself by dwelling on anger. Try to look at Zuko's actions moving forward not colored by what they have been."

Katara idly moved a Pai Sho tile as she absorbed this advice. After a moment, she looked up from the board to meet his gaze. "So you're saying, don't forgive him but give him the benefit of the doubt? Not trusting him but not distrusting him either?" Katara restated questioningly.

"Exactly!" Iroh said enthusiastically. "What a delight to have someone really listen to my advice! It is a rare occurrence, I promise you." Iroh chuckled wistfully.

Leaning forward, Katara dared to ask, "General Iroh, have you forgiven him?"

Iroh paused so long that Katara thought she might have offended the firebender by prying but at last with a sigh he replied, "Yes and no. It is different for parents. The faults of their children become their own failures. I think I have forgiven Prince Zuko but not myself."

"I think I understand." Gran Gran had something similar once when Katara had found her sadly watching over Sokka as he slept. It had been shortly after her father's departure. Gran Gran had caught Sokka preparing to sneak away in a canoe to follow the warriors into battle. Katara had rarely heard her grandmother so angry as during the lecture that followed about Sokka's responsibilities to his sister and tribe. Looking at the deep lines of worry and sadness on Iroh's face, Katara offered, "Would you like to see him? I'd be thrilled if you would come back with me. And I know Toph and Aang would also love to have you with us."

His smile was like the sun bursting through the clouds on a rainy day. "Yes, child, I think it is time that I rejoined this war." Katara was relieved until Iroh's face grew stern once again. His voice too became serious as he said, "I will accompany you on two conditions; first that you call me Uncle or Uncle Iroh. General does not really seem fitting anymore. The second is that a regular music night is instituted for the group." Katara relaxed, laughing.

"Agreed!" she said, reaching forward. "I think it's about time you left this island in any case because you are becoming rusty." Katara moved her last tile. "I win."

Iroh looked down at her final play surprised and then amused. "Congratulations! The White Lotus gambit… very clever… and not a strategy I would expect from the young." Chuckling ruefully at himself, he continued, "I never thought I would fall for my own tricks!"

Smiling back at him, Katara admitted, "I can't really take credit. Sokka taught it to me. And he says his sword master taught him."

"When are you planning to return to your friends?" Iroh began thinking of all the arrangements he would have to make.

"In ten days, three nights before the full moon. Does that give you enough time to collect what you need, Uncle?" As much as she would love to stay on this island indefinitely, Katara had promised Toph to return by the full moon of that month. She did not want to let her friend down after taking so much time for herself.

"Yes, more than enough time," Iroh assured her. "By the way, how did my you find me with such apparent ease? I thought I was safely hidden from anyone searching for me."

"Remember when Azula attacked you in that empty Earth Kingdom village? I spent some time healing you before we escaped your nephew again."

Still perplexed, Iroh pressed, "I am most grateful but how did that help you find me?"

"Once I've healed someone, I become attuned to the water of their body and I can always sense it no matter how far away. I can't give an exact address but it's like a homing beacon. I followed it like the birds on their great migrations," she explained, her eyes out of focus feeling the invisible ebb and flow. "That is why I felt comfortable leaving the group. I knew I could always find them."

"That is a truly amazing and powerful gift," Iroh said thoughtfully. "How do you plan on returning to them?"

"Aro and Ren, my two minstrel friends, have secured us a boat. The journey should only take us about three or four days. I can promise you music most of the way." The three of them had pooled their money to buy a battered old fishing vessel. With Ying's help, they had restored it to seaworthiness. It was not pretty but it was serviceable.

"With that incentive, I will return to within the week! I will meet you at the Singing Unagi. I am quite looking forward to a Pai Sho rematch."

True to his word, Iroh returned to the inn in only five days heavily disguised and with a small cartload of instruments and tea. He was introduced to Fei-Fei as Aro's uncle, an itinerant tea merchant. Within moments, Iroh had the talkative innkeeper blushing and giggling like a girl of fourteen. Giddily, she showed him to the finest suite available then rushed into the kitchen to guiltily embrace her surprised husband.

Having received Iroh's advice, Katara poured over it exploring every nuance. She spent more of her time either alone or on long quiet walks with Ying. She was wrestling with one fundamental question, could she actually give Zuko the benefit of the doubt? It was easy enough to say but she wondered if she was capable of carrying it out. To test the waters, she began reviewing his actions since joining the group without examining why he was so new to them. When viewed in this light, his actions seemed awkward, uncomfortable, and eager rather than sinister. It took considerable effort to hold that impression in her mind but at least she knew it was possible.

Always well attuned to the feelings of others, Ying had noticed Katara's preoccupation and frequent frowns. He knew that she would be leaving soon having overheard several discussions between Aro and Ren. His spirits sunk when he thought of all his new friends decamping together, leaving him once again alone with his silence. Part of him yearned to go with them but he knew that his family needed him to survive.

Late in the afternoon two days after Iroh's arrival, Ying and Katara sat in the shade of a tree looking out at a field of fire lilies; the wind ruffling the blossoms and their hair. Katara had not spoken much all day but at last, she let out a long sigh and said, "I'm really going to miss this place. I'm so happy here. It really feels like a home." Her voice carried a wistful quality as she continued, "It's just not my home."

With a pang of sadness, Ying looked at his usually carefree playful friend and covered one of her hands with his. He squeezed gently to tell her that he understood that she had to leave and that he would miss her every day. She looked at him and smiled. Echoing his thought, she said, "More than this place, I'm really going to miss you. I wish you were coming with us."

Katara watched joy followed quickly by grief and resignation flow across his expressive face. Turning her hand over to grasp his, she reassured, "I understand. I have people who depend on me too. I've been away for far too long now. Maybe someday when the world is different, we will meet again. Just promise me that you will keep playing music."

Squeezing her hand again, Ying gave a warm smile of ascent. With his free hand, he plucked a nearby flower and offered it to her. Katara returned his smile, taking the flower from him and tucking it into her hair. In that moment, she formed a hasty plan. She was not sure if it would work but she had to try.

That evening as Ying and Katara returned to the Singing Unagi to play their set, Iroh, Aro, and Ren sat unobtrusively at a table watching. They noted the easy silence between the two and the flower adorning Katara's hair. Turning to Aro and Iroh, Ren said quietly, "I am afraid that our dear Siren is going to break that boy's heart. I suppose that is why we call them crushes."

"Ying knows what he is doing. I think he is choosing to be happy while he has the chance. Trying to hold onto that girl would be like trying to grasp a river," Iroh observed. "He is wise to enjoy the time he has with her."

Aro gave a low deep chuckle, "Katara is right, Uncle. You do give the best advice."

On the day before their departure, Katara finally ceased her contemplative wanderings to drink tea with Iroh. To his surprise and delight, Fei-Fei's tea had met his impossibly high standards. They had spent the last few days discussing the art form exhaustively. Katara's eyes had glazed over some time ago. She was mentally working out the intricacies of a new melody when Iroh asked her a question snapping her out of her trance. Sheepishly, she asked him to repeat the question.

"Have ever studied the other bending forms beyond your own element?"

Surprised, Katara answered, "No. I mean, I was around when Toph was teaching Aang but I'm not him. I can't bend beyond what I was taught." She spoke as ambiguously as she could, nervous that they might be overheard.

Glancing around the nearly empty room, Iroh continued, "You can learn much from studying other benders. I, myself, studied waterbending in order to more fully explore my own element." Responding to the surprised look on Katara's face, he made his offer, "If you would like, I could train you in firebending. It would better prepare you and give you an understanding of your opponents."

Marveling at the generosity of the offer, Katara readily agreed, "Thank you, Uncle. I promise I will work hard."

"Good. We will begin with breathing. Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire. Start practicing breathing in deeply through your nose and out through your mouth."

Katara spent the rest of the afternoon breathing, no longer surprised at Aang's early impatience with these exercises. Thanks to years of musical training, breath control exercises were not wholly foreign to her. Iroh was pleased with how easily she fell into the rhythm and her focus in maintaining it. At last, Iroh released her to get ready for her final performance as the Siren of the Singing Unagi.

That night all four friends played as an ensemble. It was with a heavy heart that Katara sang the final note of the performance. As the applause thundered around them, she leaned over to Ying and whispered in his ear, "Let's get out of here. There's something I want to show you."

Waving a goodnight to Aro and Ren, they slipped out the back door of the inn and into the quiet moonlit night. They strolled seemingly without direction at first, Katara occasionally making a quip and Ying responding with his own silent humor. Eventually, Ying found that they were walking up the track leading to the healing spring. He was surprised never having seen Katara visit the place. As they reached the pool, Katara turned to him taking both of his hands in hers.

"Ying, you are one of my dearest friends and I trust you completely. I have been lying to you since the day we met. I have wanted to tell you the truth for a while but I wasn't willing to take that risk. But I am telling you now. My name is not Kuma, it is Katara. I grew up in the Southern Water Tribe. I am a waterbender. I have spent the last couple years actively fighting to end this war. I left my friends and brother for a time to sort through some things and to gain perspective on my role in all of this. I'm sorry I lied to you." As the secrets poured out of her, she watched Ying's face shift through various expressions of surprise. "I know that this is a lot to take in but I couldn't leave with you not knowing."

After a few fraught seconds, Ying squeezed her hands and shook his head as if to say, none of it mattered to him. Letting out a relieved breath, Katara said, "Thank you for always being so understanding. There is something I've wanted to do for you since the day we met. I just need to ask, do you trust me?"

Ying nodded emphatically without hesitation.

"Alright. Hold still." Summoning the water from the spring, Katara coated her hands and forearms in glowing blue gloves of liquid. Looking deeply into Ying's shocked eyes, she murmured, "Trust me." With that, she reached up to his throat and began healing him.

As a cloud passed over the waxing moon some time later, Katara stepped away from him eyeing her friend apprehensively. She had done the best she could; everything felt right in his throat and in his body to her. For about the hundredth time since arriving on the island, she cursed herself for not taking more lessons from Yugoda while at the North Pole. She only healed by instinct; she prayed to Tui and La that it had been enough.

Ying was still staring at her. The whole process had been so otherworldly, filled with strange sensations, that he half wondered if he was dreaming this entire night. Something inside him felt different even now that Katara was no longer touching him with her glowing hands. Searching her face, he decided that she appeared to be waiting for something from him. He gave her a questioning look.

A little breathlessly, Katara said, "Say something." When he gave her a shocked look, she reiterated, "Try to speak."

An expression almost of pain crossed his face as he tried to understand her request. He had not attempted to speak since he was five years old. Now, here was Katara asking him to do the impossible. He was not even sure he remembered how to speak. In desperation, he searched her face again and she whispered, "Trust me."

"K-k-ka-t-tar-ra," Ying rasped out. Looking down at himself then back to the wide-eyed waterbender, he was almost frightened by the sound of his own voice. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "Ka-tar-a." He managed her name without the stammer. In growing amazement, he said it a third time, "Katara." With that, he burst into tears of joy, relief, and gratitude. The next thing he knew she was hugging him fiercely, tears running down her cheeks as she grinned up at him her eyes dancing despite the tears. "Th-th-ank yooou," was all he could manage to say to express the typhoon of emotions raging inside him.

"Thank you," Katara said warmly, emphasizing the second word. "For being my friend."

Sitting down together on the edge of the spring, they began their first real conversation. As they continued to talk, Ying's speech became smoother, less labored. When the moon was centered overhead reflected brightly by the spring fed pool, Katara heard his first real laugh since he was a child. It was more of a snorting chuckle than her clearer laugh, but she memorized its sound and quality to remember when her days became hard.

When the moon began to set and the birds of the morning began their first trills welcoming a new day, Katara stooped over the pool filling the vial that had once contained water from the Spirit Oasis. While this water was nowhere near as potent, it would be good to have some just in case. They began winding their way back down into the town. Giving in to her curiosity, Katara asked, "Who originally taught you to play?"

"My aunt," Ying answered with a note of deep fondness. "She came to live with us for a time after I lost my voice. I was maybe ten. She encouraged me in music as a way to express myself as I could no longer use words. She was with us for a couple years. Then one day, she got a letter that made her very sad and she left the island. She only came back twice. I think she lives on another island now too far away to easily visit, especially with the war."

"She sounds like a wonderful person. I hope she visits again soon so you can show her all that you have learned and surprise her with your voice."

"I think it might surprise more than just her," he said wryly.

"Well, it is a miracle what drinking that spring water every day will do for you," Katara replied guilelessly, giving him a pointed look.

"Yes, drinking the spring water gave me back my voice. Of course," he agreed in a tone of mock seriousness.

"Now that you have your voice back, don't suddenly turn into a wisecracking sarcastic teenage boy on me. I already have my brother for that," she admonished with a playful frown.

"I won't. It will take me at least a week to fully develop good enough sarcastic timing." He grinned at her. "By then you will be long gone, and won't have to hear it."

Suddenly the immediacy of Katara's departure was made real for both of them. With a slight quiver in her voice, Katara said, "Good. At this rate, you will be out talking Fei-Fei within a month." They had reached the inn and stood outside its front door. The morning mist off the sea swirled around them obscuring their view of the harbor, making them feel as if they were the only two people on the entire island.

Gazing down at the girl who had become his best friend and savior, Ying once again forgot how to speak. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek.

That night as she sailed away with Aro, Ren, and Iroh, Ying's final words echoed across the water to her from where he stood on the dock with Fei-Fei waving farewell. "You saved me! I will never forget you! Goodbye!" Katara stood at the stern of the boat watching and waving until their figures were swallowed up by the distance and the expanse of the moonlit sea.


	10. Chapter 10: To Arrive Where We Started

**Chapter 10: To Arrive Where We Started and Know the Place for the First Time**

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. Nor do I own the words of T. S. Eliot or Rumi. 

_Nine weeks and two days,_ Zuko thought to himself. _Katara has been gone for nine weeks and two days._

No one spoke of her leaving anymore, at least not out in the open, despondency and strain spread over the group. Each felt in some way responsible for the waterbender's departure, but none felt it as keenly as Zuko. Although Sokka and Hakoda tried to hide it, it was clear to Zuko and, obviously, Toph that the two Water Tribe men were deeply worried about Katara's safety.

 _What if something has happened to her? What if she is hurt or captured or dead?_ Zuko's mind spun thinking of worse and worse possibilities.

In the weeks since his return, Zuko had tried to keep himself busy training Aang and practicing with his swords. Everyone had fallen into a new routine of chores. Each person attended to their assigned list of duties; from cleaning and cooking to foraging, hunting and patrolling. _It feels like an army camp after a defeat; no heart, just drill, drill, drill. This was once a home and now all we do is work, eat, and sleep,_ Zuko thought was as though Katara's absence had reminded each of them of everything they had lost in this war. Hope and optimism were ebbing lower every day. _Even Toph seems to be getting anxious._

Zuko had noticed the blind earthbender getting very fidgety and cranky over the last three days. It was unlike Toph to show concern. Twice in the last week, he had overheard her demanding to know what day it was and what moon was doing from Haru. She had been increasingly harsh with Aang during training sessions culminating that afternoon in the monk flying away in a temper. As Zuko watched the boy dip and soar on his glider, it struck the prince, _Toph was expecting Katara back by now. Katara must have told her nine weeks and now she isn't back!_

As the sun set, bathing the temple in pinks and purples, Aang finally landed next to Appa. Zuko watched the various temple dwellers take their meals off to their corners. No one ate together around the fire anymore, it was too much of a reminder of who was missing. Zuko remained perched on the edge of the balcony watching the moon begin to rise. That night, he was too anxious to have much appetite for the flavorless vegetable mush Haru had produced.

Finally, when everyone else had gone to bed, Zuko stood, still staring out at the blazingly full moon. _If Katara is out there, tonight she will be unstoppable._ It comforted him to think of the power the moon would give her. Sighing, he turned in for the night.

Hours later a strange sound drifted through his window. Zuko slowly awoke to the sound of music. Only it was not exactly music, it was more like the moonlight had become sound. He arose trying to find the source of the disturbance. It seemed to be emanating from the temple itself, as he wandered the halls, he could not pinpoint the source. Eventually, he came to the massive waterfall which fed the water systems of the temple. In the moonlight, the water almost appeared to be flowing upward instead of down into the canyon. Standing next to the illuminated roaring cascade, he suddenly had the urge to leap into it. Not for the purpose of self-destruction, no, but rather to feel the rush and the moonlight all around him.

His hand had just touched the icy torrent when he pulled away realizing where he was and what he was doing. The music seemed to have faded as his hand touched the water. Zuko shook himself and returned to his bed hastily, trying to chase away the echoes of the strange melody.

At sunrise, he met Suki and a bleary-eyed Sokka for their usual foraging party. Chit Sang and Hakoda had already set out the day before for a hunt. As they were starting up the stairs, Toph appeared unexpectedly calling Sokka back for some reason. Zuko looked at Suki; she shrugged and the two set forth, figuring that Sokka could join them later. None of them had passed through the old common area to leave the temple. Thus, they did not see the four figures industriously cooking breakfast around a fire.

Aang and the others were awoken early by a delicious smell and the sound of laughter, two things that had definitely been missing in the last two months. They warily emerged into the common area halting at the sight of four people sitting around a fire drinking tea, an elaborate breakfast spread out around them. It only took Aang a second to spot the smallest in the group sitting between two tall strangers… _Katara!_ Aang had barely registered the thought before he found himself hugging her, having knocked her to the ground with his speed and enthusiasm. She was laughing and hugging him back, her eyes dancing. _She's really back!_

After Aang's impetuous rush, the others came forward quickly, exclaiming over the wanderer's return and the delicious smells of her cooking. They each had a turn to embrace her and welcome her back. Her three companions sat smiling unobtrusively, enjoying just watching the happy reunion. After everyone had greeted Katara, she turned to make the introductions. Iroh, Aro, and Ren each bowed when they were introduced. Aang rushed forward to hug Iroh, much to the old man's surprise and delight.

Katara introduced the various temple dwellers who were gathered, a slight crease marring her forehead as she looked for her brother and Toph… and Zuko.

Before she could ask where the others were, a shriek split the air accompanied by the sound of charging feet.

"KATARAAAAA!"

There was her brother rushing towards her with Toph following behind him, grinning like a fiend. Bracing herself for her sibling's embrace, she was surprised to find herself swept off the ground and swung around in joyful circles as Sokka hugged her, both laughing and crying at the same time.

"Don't. Ever. Leave. Like. That. Again! Who goes on a walkabout in the middle of a quest to save the world? We come back and find you gone! Where did you go? Did you find what you were looking for? Would it have killed you to leave me a note? I thought I was going to go as gray as Gran Gran with worry! Do you know how terrible the food has been here? What would have happened if we had had to leave?" and on.

Through the flood of questions and admonitions, Katara managed to find her feet again. She finally stopped Sokka long enough so she could turn and embrace Toph, whispering in the shorter girl's ear, "Thank you, these last two months, they were exactly what I needed. I would never have done it if not for you."

Blushing, Toph waved her away with a gruff, "Forget it Sugar Queen. Although… you're late! I figured you'd be back three or four days ago. What happened?"

"Well, when I gave you the original time estimate, I didn't imagine I would be returning with so much stuff. Speaking of which, Sokka, Toph, come see what I've brought back from my journey." Toph was delighted to _see_ Iroh again. She informed him that Zuko was out foraging but would be back shortly. Katara stiffened only slightly at the news.

Sokka was less delighted with the two handsome young men accompanying his baby sister. He found their height, beauty, and manners less charming than his companions. Walkabouts were supposed to be about finding yourself, not finding hot guys! Fortunately, he was soon distracted by both the breakfast everyone was now sharing and the assortment of musical instruments set to the side of the common area.

"They were the real reason for the delay," Katara was now explaining. "I had to wait for the moon to be at its fullest in order to bend that boat full of people and instruments up the waterfall."

"You sailed a boat up the waterfall!?"

"Last night. We decided it was too late to wake you all. So, we unpacked and started making breakfast. We'll be in serious need of naps this afternoon."

Aang broke in at this point to ask what everyone was burning to know, "But where did you go and how did you find Iroh?"

"I traveled to an island, famous for its tea, where I figured he was staying, got a job at an inn, waited for him, met these two, reconnected with Uncle Iroh, and returned." Katara said this like it should clear up all the missing pieces of the last two months, which of course it did not.

"Perhaps, we three should tell the tale of how we were caught by the Siren of the Singing Unagi," interjected Aro sensing both that Katara did not want to share much of her own experience and that the group was desperately curious.

"An excellent suggestion, my boy," Iroh quickly agreed.

"What Siren?"

"You were captured?"

"What does this have to do with Katara's walking thing?"

"Patience and all will become clear," Ren quieted the questions in his best storyteller's voice. "Aro and I are traveling bards. We spend our lives spreading and searching for true music in all its forms. We have wandered all over the realms for several years together with no real aim or destination. About seven weeks ago, we heard an enticing rumor from a ship's captain about a mysterious musician on a nearby island that could sing men's spirits from their bodies. Everyone called her the Siren. No one knew where she had come from or who she was. She had just appeared by the ocean one day to move the hearts of the people with her music."

"Upon hearing the tale, Ren insisted we find this enchantress and hear her play," Aro took up the story. "We caught the very next ferry to Oolong Island. One afternoon, we were walking along the top of some seaside cliffs headed toward the famed village, when we were entranced by the sound of music. We looked around but saw no musician. It seemed as though the music was rising up out of the waves themselves. This must be the Siren. We had found her. And we were done for. No one, even those without an ear for music, could have resisted that call."

"Without trying any further to find the musician, we decided to join in the music. It was as though the sunlight and the waves had learned to sing and we were being invited to play along," Ren added reminiscently.

"For a time, we played and sang the tide together. But as if someone had suddenly awoken from a dream, the music stopped coming from the sea," Aro lowered his voice dramatically as if telling a ghost story. "We begged the still invisible nymph's pardon and asked to play with her awhile longer."

"You have no idea of the fright you two gave me!" cut in Katara, shaking off the spell of the story. "I thought some Spirits had come along and I would be trapped in that cave until the tide rose to pull me out."

"Wait! Katara, you were in a cave listening to all this? Were you trapped by the Siren too?" asked the Duke.

"No, no, I am the Siren," Katara replied dismissively. "I went down to a cave in the cliffs frequently to practice my music and be alone with the sea. No one had ever happened by before. So, when suddenly I had accompaniment, I was too surprised to think straight."

"You're the Siren?" asked Teo and Haru.

"You play music?" asked Aang.

"You found your music again?" asked Sokka, looking like he was about to tear up.

"Why have we never heard you sing?" asked Toph accusatorily. "Is it because you sound like your brother?"

"Hey!" Sokka interjected. He had occasionally insisted on singing hunting songs on their way to Ba Sing Se, claiming that it increased morale. In response, Toph had twice tried to push him out of the saddle. It was not his fault that his voice was changing.

"Lady Katara, your companions did not know of your talent? Child, why would you keep your gift locked away like that?" asked Iroh.

Looking flustered and embarrassed, Katara responded, "I haven't played or sung since we left the South Pole and honestly, not much even then... since before Dad left us."

"Are you good?" asked the Duke innocently.

"Good?!" Sokka once again interjected. "Katara's the best! The Water Tribes have always been known for our music but she… She could play or sing anything even when she was younger than you. Haven't you been listening to the pretty boys' story?"

"In any case," Aro took up the narrative again trying to forestall a fight. The Duke was now eyeing Sokka with a malevolence at odds with his age. "We spent the rest of the afternoon playing and singing with the unknown musician. It was one of the loveliest afternoons of our lives. When she finally climbed up the cliff, Ren and I both felt like we had always known her."

"After that, our duo became a trio. When it came time for her to leave and to return to you, Katara invited us to join her. We hope that we can add some liveliness to your quest," Ren concluded with a flourish.

"Of course, you are welcome. Any friends of Katara's," Aang agreed warmly, although in his mind he felt a twinge of jealousy that his forever girl had come home with two more guys who seemed to have seen a side of Katara that he had not.

"So, Pops, how did you find Sweetness? Did her siren's call, lead you into her clutches too?" Toph drawled.

"Actually, Mistress Toph, that is exactly how it happened," Iroh chuckled. "Good music, picnics, and pai sho are a dangerous combination."

"Did you use the moves I taught you?" asked Sokka eagerly.

"Yes, and they were quite effective," Katara smirked.

"With her victory, I was helpless to deny her request that I accompany her back to her friends. Of course, I had my conditions…" Iroh let his voice trail off in a tone of mock seriousness.

"Don't worry, I have not forgotten our deal, Uncle." Katara grinned at him in response.

Clapping his hands together, Iroh said, "Excellent, then perhaps tonight after we have all rested and regrouped, we shall have our first Music Night."

"Music night? We get to hear you play?" Aang asked enthusiastically. He had enjoyed the music at the North Pole immensely. In fact, it had been his inspiration for the dance party with his Fire Nation schoolmates. It only now occurred to him that Katara had not participated in any of the music and had only danced when forced. He had unconsciously assumed that her avoidance had been due to a lack of skill.

Sweeping the group with her gaze, Katara clarified. "We'll all be playing; that was the General's condition for joining our group."

After some excited discussion of the night's events and more stories from the four newcomers about the last months, Sokka recollected that he had news of his own. He told Katara of the events of Boiling Rock and how their father and Suki were now a part of the group with only slight embellishments.

"Dad is here?! Where is he? Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Katara jumped to her feet, ready to start searching for her parent immediately.

"I forgot, okay?" Sokka answered guiltily. "He's hunting with Chit Sang. He should be back soon. Suki and Zuko should also be back from foraging any time."

As if his words had summoned her, Suki appeared with a look of startled bewilderment to see the enlarged group sitting around the cook fire. Introductions and explanations were quickly made. She hugged Katara warmly and said, "Your Dad and the others actually just got back too. They're upstairs cleaning and hanging the meat."

That was it. Katara was off, running up the staircase that Suki had indicated. She could not wait another moment to see her father. She could vaguely hear the sound of her brother following after her. Climbing several floors, she finally emerged breathless into a chamber where three men sat with carcasses hung all around them, looking shocked by her sudden appearance.

Her father barely had time to stand before she threw herself into his arms. They just held each other tightly for several long moments, tears running down both their faces.

"Dad."

"My little girl."

Then, Sokka was with them joining the hug. After several more long moments of just holding each other silently, the small family suddenly could not stop talking and embracing, completely forgetting they had an audience in the two Fire Nation men. Eventually, the realization of their presence hit the three and they turned sheepishly to acknowledge the others.

Zuko's mind was in tumult. _She is back! She is alive! She is here!_ were some of his more coherent thoughts. Relief, excitement, fear, hope, and happiness swirled through him, shot through with some jealousy for the obvious love, the family was displaying upon their reunion. His sister and father had certainly not welcomed him home with this effusion of tenderness and joy.

Pushing the unwelcome emotion away as the three turned to them, Zuko felt Katara's gaze upon him for the first time in two months. It seemed to both ease his heart and tense his muscles at the same time. He braced himself for the coldness he was sure he was about to receive upon her finding him still among her companions. Instead, her gaze moved on to their new companion as he was introduced to her. He felt reprieved but also disappointed that she was no longer looking at him with those intense blue eyes.

Looking at her now as she graciously and warmly welcomed the large firebender, he noticed that she carried herself a little differently than before, more confidently, more gracefully. He couldn't quite put his finger on the exact difference. She looked, if possible, even more striking and formidable than when she'd left. More mature maybe. Then she was facing him again. He held his breath.

"Hello Zuko, thank you for helping rescue my Dad. It means the world to me! Fortunately, well now seeming providentially, I brought something back for you from my journey. It's waiting downstairs by the fire." She bowed formally to him in thanks. As she straightened, their eyes met for an instant then Katara turned back to her father.

Zuko was once more shocked. Her words had not exactly been warm but they had been sincere. _Katara thanked me. 'It means the world to me.' She isn't angry with me or ignoring me. She brought me back something? She expected me to still be here and she brought me a gift?_ Zuko could not believe it. He decided this must all be some kind of bizarre dream. He followed the Water Tribe family down to the rest of the group only half listening to their conversation.

As they made their way down the long flights of stairs, Chit Sang muttered to Zuko, "So that's Hakoda's missing daughter. Pretty little thing, isn't she? Glad she's back. He looks ten years younger." Chit Sang had spent most of the intervening weeks with Hakoda as they were the only two adults. Chit Sang was not sure if he would call the man a friend. The firebender liked Hakoda immensely and had appreciated the support the Water Tribe man had offered in reconciling Chit Sang to the loss of his girlfriend. Yet, there was some divide either cultural or class related that kept Chit Sang from being totally at ease with Hakoda. He could feel, as Zuko had, that indefinable air of command radiating from the man. So it was rather with a sense of reverence that the firebender regarded his companion and his reunion with his children.

Zuko only grunted in response to Chit Sang's observations. For him, the word that kept reverberating through his thoughts as he watched the trio ahead of them was _family_.

When they entered the common area, Zuko was excited to see the remains of a large breakfast waiting for them and three new figures amongst the group. Two were facing him blocking his view of the third. The new men were exceptionally good looking and seemed to be sizing him up before turning their attention to the Water Tribe family. They both smiled-besottedly, it seemed to Zuko-as Katara introduced them as her friends.

 _She brought back men with her? Is this her gift? I thought she was supposed to be on some sort of spiritual journey, not picking up hot guys._ He unconsciously echoed Sokka's earlier thought. Zuko was generally uncomfortable with new people. Despite being a part of the group for months, he still felt like an outsider. Now there were two more boys to make him feel uneasy. Their striking appearances only made him more aware of his own deformity. Then the two strangers parted and Zuko forgot all about them as he saw clearly the third person with whom Katara had returned. _Uncle_.

The next thing Zuko knew he was lying on his back, with a crowd of worried faces leaning over him. Only two seemed to stick in his consciousness. Katara and his uncle. She was saying his name over and over. He felt her hands on his forehead and pulse. She was touching him! How had he come to be on the ground? How had his uncle gotten there?

"Zuko? Zuko? Are you alright?" Katara asked concern in her voice. Zuko blinked up at her still dazed.

"Yeah…" Zuko's voice seemed distant and rougher than usual even to his own ears. Katara pulled her hands away when he spoke. Where a moment earlier her eyes had been filled with worry, they were now blank as she looked him over once again. Her expression had a schooled neutrality about it. It looked unnatural on her usually open face.

"Give him some space. He's had a bad shock," Katara said waving away the rest of the gawkers. "Uncle Iroh, I'll leave him to you. Don't let him get up too quickly. It'd be better if he remained lying down or, at most, sitting." Katara stood, shooing the group ahead of her to the far side of the courtyard to give the two Fire Nation royals some privacy. Zuko's eyes followed her; finding it easier to watch the waterbender leave than to face the man he had betrayed.

"Zuko, my boy, are you alright?" His uncle looked concerned but with a hint of amusement. "I have only once before seen you faint."

Faint? Embarrassment now joined the other emotions roiling inside of Zuko. He had fainted in front of everyone. Finding his voice again, Zuko croaked, "How did she find you?"

"Lady Katara is far more gifted than she lets on. She tracked me to an island and laid the perfect trap for me. I was putty in her hands. We should be grateful that she is an ally and not your sister or the world would be at her mercy."

"She trapped you?" Nothing about this conversation was making any sense to Zuko.

"With music, tea, and pai sho. Simply diabolical."

"I'm still dreaming." Definitely, a dream. Music and pai sho? Only his guilt-ridden unconscious would come up with something so ridiculous.

"No, no, you are most certainly awake and I am definitely here." Iroh let these words sink into his nephew's befuddled thoughts.

Suddenly, Zuko sat up bowing over his own legs. Zuko spoke as if each word was being wrenched from him. "Uncle! I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want you to know, I am so, so sorry. I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you, but I…" His uncle interrupted him at this point by pulling him into a strong fatherly hug, silent tears running down both their faces.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Zuko choked. "I thought you would be furious with me."

"I was never angry with you. I was sad… because I was afraid you'd lost your way." They held each other even tighter.

"I did lose my way," Zuko whispered into his uncle's shoulder.

"But you found it again." His uncle sat back holding Zuko by the shoulders. Zuko looked up into Iroh's tear-drenched smiling face. Iroh continued, "And you did it by yourself. And I am so happy you found your way here."

They hugged again.

"It wasn't that hard, Uncle. It was my true path all along," Zuko said, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric of his Uncle's robes.

They stayed there for a long time, each drawing comfort from the other.

Finally, Zuko broke the silence and asked, "But, Uncle, really, how did Katara find you?"

"It seems that her healing of me after your sister's attack created a bond that she followed to where I had hidden after my escape. Rather than approach me directly and risk scaring me off, she waited for me to come to her. You know, Nephew, you could learn many things from that young woman." Iroh eyed Zuko speculatively.

"I know, Uncle. I already have…" Zuko studied his hands avoiding his uncle's gaze. "So how did she convince you to join her?"

"She ruthlessly seduced then bribed me." Zuko's head snapped up. Seeing the look of horror on his nephew's face, Iroh chuckled. "She played me some music, told me her story, asked for some advice, _listened_ , then invited me," He clarified. "Oh, and she agreed to reinstate Music Nights."

Zuko couldn't help but smack his forehead with his palm, a conditioned reaction to the words 'Music Night'. Iroh laughed. His uncle's words once again caught up with him. "She played you some music? Katara plays?"

"And sings." His uncle's face lit up with enthusiasm. "Oh, Prince Zuko, you have never heard such music! Well, you will hear it tonight, for tonight she has promised to keep our bargain."

Deciding to move on in his uncle's words, Zuko asked, "She told you her story? About why she left the group?"

"Far more than that. Lady Katara shared much of her history from her childhood up until that night. She seemed to think it necessary for the advice she was seeking. You know, the two of you have a lot in common. Both determined young people seeking to protect your nations despite having suffered much personal loss." Iroh's eyes took in every detail of Zuko's reactions from his expression to his defensive body language.

"Our mothers." Zuko was back to studying his hands. He and his uncle had never directly addressed what had happened to Zuko's mother. His uncle had probed Zuko once about it before his banishment. Zuko had set fire to his own bedroom and could not be found for a day following the well-meaning inquiry. Iroh had not pushed again.

"I see you two have already bonded," Iroh said encouragingly. It pained Zuko, to hear the hopeful note in Iroh's voice.

"Yes… well, no… not exactly. I guess we did when we were trapped under Ba Sing Se together…" Zuko replied, feeling a fresh wave of guilt. "Then I betrayed her."

"She mentioned your imprisonment," Iroh commented.

"She did?" Zuko was surprised. Since joining the group, it had been made clear to him that Katara had not talked about their time together in the cave. Zuko for his part had never mentioned it to anyone. He had tried not to read into her reticence on the subject with her friends. Bitterly, he asked, "Did she also mention how she hates me now?"

Iroh watched his nephew's bleak expression with some amusement. _Youth_ , he thought to himself. Taking pity on his nephew's misery, he contradicted mildly, "No, I do not recall her ever saying anything about hating you. She said plenty of other things about you, not all were particularly complimentary, but she certainly never mentioned hating you."

"Well, she does. I don't blame her; I hate me," Zuko muttered.

"Prince Zuko, I don't think you are giving Lady Katara or yourself enough credit. I am not saying she has forgiven your actions, but as I said to her, forgiveness is earned not given," the old man advised sagely. "You may want to give her some time and continue to try to earn both hers and your own forgiveness. I think it likely that she will be quicker to forgive than you."

Looking up eagerly, Zuko asked, "Do you really think so? Katara might forgive me someday?"

Zuko's hopeful tone and eagerness combined with Katara's somewhat vague story stirred Iroh's suspicions, begun when finding the pair in that crystal lined cave. He flashed back to those anguished silent looks and missed glances. His once proud and rageful nephew, the mighty Prince Zuko, heir to the Fire Nation throne was now nearly pleading with him for the hope of forgiveness from a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. How the last year had changed the prince. Iroh's oft-tested hopes of his nephew becoming a good man and a great leader were buoyed by this marked change in Zuko. He decided to bide his time and see what else might change, particularly where the young waterbender was concerned.

From across the wide courtyard, Katara surreptitiously watched the interactions between the two Fire Nation royals. While she could not hear a word they were saying she had seen what looked like Zuko's apology and Iroh's forgiveness. She felt a twinge of the old rage and frustration to see how easily Iroh forgave Zuko. With a great effort, she reminded herself that she was trying to give Zuko the benefit of the doubt.

Upon Toph's first mentioning his name, she had felt an odd flutter of anticipation and anxiety about seeing Zuko again. Seeing him with Chit Sang and her Father had felt so incongruous and unreal, it had been relatively easy to shut out her long-standing resentment. But from the moment that their eyes had met following her thanks for the return of her father, she had felt a prickling uncomfortable awareness of his presence near her as she talked with her family and introduced Aro and Ren. She had felt herself tensing readying for an attack. Then, Zuko had collapsed.

Katara had felt an unexpected wave of panic and concern as she saw the prince hit the ground. She had been the first to reach his side, moving even faster than Aang in her alarm. That long moment of fear before his eyes had opened and he had responded to her, now had her thoughts and feelings in a tangle. Why had she cared if he fainted? He was manipulative lying Zuko, not one of her companions or even a normal Fire Nation citizen.

Reminding herself that she was supposed to sort out her feelings about the firebender over time, she tried to turn her attention back to her friends seated around her talking over each other in their eagerness to share their stories. Iroh had had months to come to terms with Zuko's actions and they were family. She had a sinking feeling that the flash of concern might mean that she too would eventually forgive the prince.

Her father's voice in her ear broke through her thoughts at this point, "Katara, are you alright? You look like you might be sick."

"No, no, I'm fine," she replied unconvincingly. Seeing the continued look of worry on her father's face, she explained, "I think I am just tired from the journey. I will be fine after a nap."

"You know, it took me more than a moon cycle to feel normal again after I came back from my walkabout," Hakoda said encouragingly. "All that spirit searching takes some time to adjust from. I found that I had changed and so had those I had returned to. We needed to take some time to figure out how we fit together as a community once again. I think you will find as I did, that the changes in who you are now are just beginning. I know you of all people can weather these changes."

"I just thought I would have everything more figured out when I came back," Katara admitted. She almost felt guilty that she had spent so much time alone thinking and seemed to have so few answers. "Honestly, I just have more questions."

"A walkabout is not about finding all the answers," Hakoda reassured her, a hand on her shoulder. "It is a time to learn the value of asking the right questions."

Katara looked up into her father's strong blue eyes and felt a little of her inner turmoil calm. She was reminded she was by no means the first to experience challenge and change. And she was not alone. She leaned into Hakoda, putting her head on his shoulder and said, "Thanks, Dad."

Putting his head on hers, he said softly, "I'm so proud of you and happy to see you again."

After the various reunions concluded and the food was all consumed, the four newcomers retired to rest for a while. The rest of the group trying to show Katara how much they appreciated her return and her cooking, cleaned up the meal and discussed the expansion of the group. Zuko, Hakoda, Chit Sang, and Suki were told of how the four had met and Katara's stint as the Siren of Oolong Island. Hakoda was overjoyed to hear that his daughter was playing again and excitedly told stories of the music of the Polar Nights. Sokka joined in and the entire group's anticipation of the evening grew.

When Katara, Aro, and Ren arose, the three began preparing dinner together allowing Iroh to sleep a bit longer as the journey had been more wearing on the older man. Zuko and Aang were off practicing firebending as they had missed their morning session. Sokka and Suki were somewhere enjoying an activity. Toph had also decided a nap was in order. So, it was the nonbenders, Haru, and Chit Sang who helped the musicians prepare the meal.

Katara was delighted to have a firebender in the kitchen. Particularly when it turned out that he was quite adept with cooking meat. He just seemed lost as to how to flavor things. Aro and Ren helped with the side dishes asking Teo, Haru, and the Duke how they had joined the group. Katara was happy to have some time with the boys as she was usually too busy cleaning or focusing on the other benders to spend much time with them. She talked the Duke into becoming her chef's assistant whose task it was to taste all the dishes as they were prepared. The small boy happily crouched beside her, seriously analyzing each spoonful.

Her father smiled to see the way Katara mothered the child. It seemed effortless for her to involve him while still being productive. _She is a true woman of the Southern Water Tribe_ , he thought. He felt a pang of sadness for missing so much of his daughter's life.

Hakoda was suddenly reminded of his daughter's increasing adulthood when he broadened his focus to see that the four other boys had stopped talking to watch the three 'cooks' around the fire. It seemed obvious to his anxious paternal eyes that all four were enthralled with his daughter. And from the stories that Sokka and Toph had told in Katara's absence, there was at least one other boy around who had an interest in his daughter. Now which, if any, did Katara show an interest in? Hakoda set himself the task of finding out.

When the meal was prepared, Katara sent Aro and Ren to retrieve the rest of the group. They surprised the temple dwellers with a rendition of 'Come, come, whoever you are' as they went about locating the missing companions. The words of the song effectively roused the slumbering and the active alike. Soon the full group was gathered eating happily and sharing more stories of their time apart.

Zuko noticed that Aro and Ren sat flanking Katara, chatting animatedly with the waterbender, her father, her brother, and Suki. Zuko sat next to his uncle, who was regaling the rest of their companions with stories from their time aboard ship. Zuko didn't listen as the accounts would likely only embarrass him further. He watched the other half of the group carefully. It irked him that they seemed to have formed a separate family within the larger group. How could these two minstrals so easily meld themselves into the Water Tribe group? Zuko had never found it easy to join any group in his life.

His observations of the small group plagued Zuko so much that he barely tasted the delicious dinner. _Of course, they are gorgeous._ Zuko surprised himself with the thought, not used to noticing other men's beauty. _Why did she have to find such pretty men while looking for Uncle? Because the universe hates me. H_ e thought, answering his own question. While things with Katara did seem to be markedly better than before she had left, Zuko had not forgotten that closed expression as she had left him with his uncle earlier. It was clear that she was not ready to be his friend again. These glum thoughts occupied him through the remainder of the meal.

Seated on the invisible line between the two groups, Toph took in moods and reactions of the enlarged group. Life over the last two months had been decidedly dull. The only real flicker of variety had been Sokka's and Zuko's return. Since then, other than occasionally winding Sokka or Aang up or flattening any of the benders that dared to spar with her, her days had largely been spent with Appa napping and trying to avoid hearing the zeal of Suki's and Sokka's reunion. Her fleeting crush on the Water Tribe boy had long since faded. That did not mean she enjoyed listening to endless endearments or worse, fervent kissing.

Throughout the day she had been entertained by the various reactions of her friends to the newcomers as well as their stories. Even more absorbing had been Zuko's and Katara's reactions to each other. She could tell that Katara was passed her self-destructive rage towards the prince but that did not mean things were not fraught between the two. Toph felt a gleeful anticipation creeping over her as she contemplated the coming interactions between the two older benders. Add to these Aang, Uncle Iroh, and the two minstrels, Toph wasn't sure when she would find time to tease Sokka and beat up Haru.

Leaning back, her stomach full, Toph thought happily, _Now that Sugar Queen's back things are finally becoming interesting._


	11. Ch 11: If At First You Don't Succeed

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar; the Last Airbender or any of its characters or locations.

 **Chapter 11: If At First You Don't Succeed; Try, Try Again**

Katara started awake with a jolt; dim light only faintly illuminating the room. It took her a moment to orient herself to her surroundings. She was back at the Western Air Temple in her old room and judging from the lack of light, it was just before dawn. She was unsure what had awoken her so early, particularly after the revelry of the previous night.

The inaugural Music Night had started solemnly enough with her, Aro, and Ren playing ballads for the rest of the group. It had been a shock for most of the temple dwellers, never having encountered Water Tribe music. Toph, in particular, was unexpectedly overcome by the experience. The tough earthbender had to fight hard to keep from tearing up as the music filled her senses.

Unlike the others, Sokka and Hakoda joined the musicians quickly, luxuriating in the resumption of the rhythms of tribal life which they had long missed. Iroh was next to pick up a musical instrument and join in playing 'Four Seasons'. One by one, each member of the group had joined in singing or playing until only Zuko was left staring raptly at the three original players.

At some point, Iroh had pulled out several bottles of rice wine and passed them around to the older members of the group. Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, Haru, Chit Sang, Aro, and Ren had all cheerfully partaken in the drink; making increasingly elaborate toasts to one another. When Aang had begun to whine that he was old enough to drink as well, Katara had pointed out that she and Teo were not drinking either. That seemed to satisfy the young Avatar.

The music had gotten louder and wilder as the night progressed with Sokka swinging Suki up into an energetic and surprisingly coordinated dance. Aang had caught her hand and pulled her up to dance, soon after. As they turned through the steps of the dance, she saw Ren take Toph by the hand and lead her to join the dancers. The rest of the night was a blur of singing, playing, and dancing.

The only sour note had been Zuko's obstinacy in remaining sober, seated, and silent. He seemed determined to have a bad time and not join in. Occasionally, she had caught him staring at her. Each time, it sent prickles up the back of her neck. _Typical jerkbender, too stuck up to even try_ , she thought when she next caught Zuko's glower as Iroh whirled her across the floor, singing merrily of the girls of Ba Sing Se. _The least he could do is clap or sing along with everyone else_. Sometime after the moon had risen, she noticed Zuko slipping away during one of her dances with Aro. _Well, if he can't appreciate Water Tribe music, it's just as well he does leave and not spoil the fun for the rest of us._ But her last glimpse of his face as he walked away had shown her an expression of pain and disappointment not one of derision. Instantly, she had felt guilty for thinking the worst of him once again.

Rising from her bed and stretching, she tried to shake off the uncomfortable memory. Today was a new day and she would try to be better about Zuko. After dressing and combing her hair, Katara made her way out into the central courtyard. To her surprise, she saw three forms silhouetted against the weak predawn light. She identified them easily as Iroh, Chit Sang, and Zuko. All three moved as one through what looked like some sort of salute or exercise. It sent fresh shivers down her spine to see a group of firebenders, even friendly ones, alone together at their threshold. Just as she instinctively began to summon water to her as a precaution, Aang rushed up to the trio apologizing profusely for being late. The boy still looked half asleep and appeared to have put his clothing on backward. This detail stuck in her mind, washing away the ominous impression.

Iroh cut through Aang's stream of apologies as Zuko continued to scowl at his student, "It is quite alright, young Avatar. I think we all had a bit too much fun last night. I am sure my nephew will forgive you just this once. It seems my pupil has yet to arrive in any case."

"Your pupil?" Zuko asked in surprise looking about them. His face mirrored Katara's own confusion until she belatedly remembered that she was Iroh's pupil.

"I'm here, Master Iroh," she said quickly stepping forward out of the shadows of the doorway. The somewhat informal training they had begun on Oolong Island had continued throughout their voyage to the temple. Iroh had finally deemed her breathing satisfactory the day before their arrival. He had then begun discussing the different forms of basic firebending and their symbolism.

"Ah, good, Lady Katara, you are awake. I was worried that being a waterbender you would miss the dawn summons," Iroh beckoned her forward warmly.

"Wait! She's training with you?" Zuko said sharply. "She can't firebend!" It came out far more aggressively than he had meant it to. He saw Katara turn to glare at him, bridling from the perceived insult. Why could he never say anything right whenever Katara was around?

"Quite true, my boy," Iroh agreed. "But while on the island, Lady Katara expressed an interest in learning more about firebending as a means of strengthening her own bending. We promise not to interfere with your training of the Avatar. Chit Sang, you are welcome to join us if you wouldn't mind demonstrating the basic forms."

"It would be my honor, General," Chit Sang said with a deep bow, made all the more impressive by his great height. It had been overwhelming for the former prisoner to have been presented to his boyhood hero, the Dragon of the West, the day before. Beyond his oath to Prince Zuko, he was eager to do anything that would make the mighty general happy.

"Katara, you're really going to learn firebending?" Aang turned to her eagerly. "Maybe I can show you some moves later. While you were gone, Zuko showed me this awesome fire flip!"

The boy's hopeful expression turned sullen when Zuko said gruffly, "Aang, you still need to work on your basics more before you'll be ready to teach anyone. Try to focus and breath." Zuko and Aang assumed firebending poses as Iroh, Chit Sang, and Katara walked to the other side of the large courtyard.

After completing their own breathing exercises, Iroh beckoned Chit Sang forward, saying, "Chit Sang, if you would, demonstrate for Lady Katara the traditional Rising Sun set. Katara, pay close attention to the angle of Chit Sang's limbs as he extends them and where his center is throughout the movements."

To Katara, all the movements looked aggressive and strange but she did recognize a few moves that Zuko had used on her during their fights. Chit Sang proved to be the perfect model as his size exaggerated even the smallest movements, making it easier for her to pick out the subtleties. To his credit, Chit Sang executed the maneuvers quite well for a non-master. Iroh kept up a running commentary of explanations for Katara and instructions for Chit Sang. The large firebender had never experienced such expert tutelage.

After about a half hour of Chit Sang demonstrating, Iroh prompted Katara to assume the starting position. He had her run through the form slowly, correcting her stance and movements when necessary. Then, he had her run it more quickly still suggesting improvements. Chit Sang, now watching raptly, was amazed at how quickly she had memorized the forms. She was far from doing them perfectly but she certainly knew what should come next in the sequence. He noticed that despite making a myriad of mistakes, she never made the same one twice after it had been pointed out to her.

For Katara, all the movements felt wrong like a dance that didn't match the beat of the music. In spite of the feeling of unnaturalness, she exerted all her considerable focus and performed the maneuvers. By the third repetition, she decided the dance analogy might help her. She stopped thinking of the set as bending but rather a ritual dance. Her movements flowed more easily into each other from then on.

Zuko and Aang were both finding it hard to concentrate on their own lesson. They found their heads repeatedly turning to watch the waterbender jump, kick, punch, and breath like a firebender. It was strange to see her usually smooth movements turned staccato and sharp.

While she obviously had none of Aang's natural universal bending ability, Katara had a focus and drive that the airbender had never brought to his studies of any element. Watching her learn firebending, Zuko was no longer surprised that it had taken Katara so little time to master waterbending. She seemed to exist in a world only comprised of Iroh and his instructions. She did not goof off like Aang or make excuses when she failed to execute a movement properly. She simply and doggedly tried it over and over until she got it right. In his preoccupation, Zuko completely lost his own vaunted focus and forgot the lesson he was supposed to be teaching.

"Nephew, as it appears you and Avatar Aang are finished early, perhaps you would like to share with Lady Katara what it feels like to firebend?" Iroh called out from across the courtyard when he spotted the two boys standing around and gawking at his lesson. He was amused that his obsessively disciplined nephew could be so distracted by a basic lesson. Glancing back over his shoulder at the source of the distraction as she stood breathing deeply, Iroh realized that perhaps Zuko was, at last, becoming fully aware of his surroundings.

Aang had only been waiting for an opening. He rushed across the courtyard, exclaiming, "Wow Katara! You're doing really well. If you were a firebender, you'd totally be shooting out fireballs! It looks kinda funny when you do it with no flames. We can practice together later if you want?"

Katara relaxed her stance and grinned at her friend. She had missed his infectious joy and enthusiasm while she was away. "Thanks, I think. Spending so much time around you learning the different elements was bound to rub off eventually. Better watch out, or Toph will be asking for airbending lessons," she teased, unable to resist hugging him. He really was the little brother she had always wanted. Seeing his excitement always made her feel better.

Approaching more slowly, Zuko felt a twinge of jealousy for the easy camaraderie of the duo. There had been no recriminations for the time spent apart or the actions that had spurred Katara's exodus; just happiness at the reunion and enjoyment of each other's company. As he observed them closely, Zuko caught Aang's pleased blush when Katara hugged him. _Sokka does not get enough credit_ , he thought. Could his Water Tribe friend be right? Was there more going on between Aang and Katara than mere friendship? He felt an inexplicable sinking feeling at the thought.

The two friends broke apart as Zuko joined the small group. Despite her continued discomfort with Zuko's presence, Katara was feeling too good to let his nearness dampen her mood. So when he cleared his throat to begin his explanation, she gave him her full attention even making eye contact with the prince.

Unfortunately, Katara's well-intentioned acknowledgment reduced Zuko to an incoherent mess. He began nervously, "Uh, hi. Firebending is about breathing, but I guess you probably already know about that... breathing, I mean, or maybe not?" He flushed at his own awkwardness. Rubbing the back of his neck and trying again, he stammered, "You see a firebender's breath flows like the energy of the sun, sort of... And you're hot. No! I mean firebenders are hot! Not you! Their bodies, not yours... on the inside." This was becoming a disaster. Had he really just told Katara that she was and then was not hot to her face?

"Uh...so, then you, if you were a firebender, push your breath-I mean your energy down your limbs and it becomes fire." He looked at the floor as he continued, hoping that by not looking at his audience he could better sort out his thoughts. "So, the thing is, you need to control it… because you might hurt someone. Well, you know... you've felt it, like when Aang burned you?"

Zuko's eyes widened at his mistake as both Katara and Aang visibly flinched. Katara unconsciously rubbed her hands as if feeling the welts anew. Desperately, Zuko tried to remedy the situation."Uh, yeah...I guess I shouldn't have mentioned that. So… um, you need to be careful. But anyway, the breath, I mean the fire is life. And the flame is the heartbeat of life…" Zuko's words trailed off lamely and the silence began to stretch. That had to be the worst explanation of firebending Zuko had ever heard; that anyone anywhere had ever heard in the history of firebending. Why hadn't he thought through what he was going to say before he started? He half wished that Azula would suddenly appear and strike him with lightning.

Chit Sang was at first dumbstruck and befuddled then had to fight down a loud guffaw. He could not believe his intense and quiet leader had just spouted several minutes of gibberish because of a girl. Apparently, being royal did not make you good at everything. For the first time, he truly appreciated that Prince Zuko was just a lonely teenaged boy. Maybe he could be of service to the kid in other ways than being his soldier.

Staring blankly at the now bright red prince, Katara wondered if all teenage boys go through a phase where they lose their ability to explain themselves in front of groups. Listening to Zuko's explanation had reminded her of Sokka's attempt at explaining his plans for the invasion to the Southern Water Tribe. She fervently hoped that if it was a phase that it only affected boys. For the first time since Ba Sing Se, she felt a flicker of pity for Zuko.

"What are all you doing standing around this early in the morning?" Hakoda called out as he entered the courtyard. He had become accustomed to seeing Zuko, Chit Sang, and Aang up at the crack of dawn but had never considered either of his children to be early risers. But here was Katara with all the firebenders looking as if she had been up and busy for some time. Hakoda's eyes narrowed. While he generally trusted Chit Sang and had ever increasing respect for the young prince, his Water Tribe and paternal protective instincts were awoken at seeing his daughter surrounded by their former enemies.

Zuko could have hugged Hakoda despite the other man's dubious expression. He had never been so happy to see the enigmatic Water Tribe warrior as when the group's attention shifted to the newcomer. Straightening up, he was about to say something about training, when Aang beat him to the punch saying cheerily, "We're training! Katara is learning firebending from Uncle Iroh."

At the young Avatar's announcement, Hakoda's suspicion shifted into confusion. Firebending? Katara? This must be some odd form of airbender humor. "Firebending?" he queried, raising an eyebrow.

Iroh sensing Hakoda's disbelief explained about his theories of cross elemental bending and how Katara was studying to improve. As the discussion continued, Zuko relaxed more and more. With any luck, no one would pay him any more attention that day.

It was Hakoda's, Chit Sang's and Zuko's morning to make breakfast. The firebenders had fallen into the habit of cooking most of the morning meals as they were the most likely to be awake. Katara raised her eyebrows as she watched Zuko and Chit Sang hurry over to the supplies and begin setting out utensils. The others had explained the chore sections to her yesterday but she was still surprised to see Zuko humble himself to the tasks of preparing and serving food for others.

Watching the prince politely hand ingredients to her father as Hakoda added them to the pot so absorbed her that Aang had to practically tug on her sleeve to get her attention. He was offering to take her and Iroh on a quick flight with Appa and Momo. A little embarrassed by her preoccupation, she readily agreed, remembering that Iroh had never before flown on the sky bison.

By the time Aang had finished showing Iroh the temple and valley from the air, the rest of the group had gathered for the morning meal. As they landed, Katara could hear Toph and Ren teasing Haru and her brother for overindulging the night before. Haru definitely looked pale under his ridiculous facial hair. Sokka kept making hushing gestures, pleading for everyone to keep their voices down. He winced as Aang warmly called out a greeting. Catching Suki's amused but sympathetic expression, Katara took her bowl over to join the warrior and her unfortunate sibling.

"Your Dad's just been telling me about your new training regime, Katara," Suki said scooting over to make more space for the waterbender on the stone slab. "I think it's a great idea! I've been training a bit with your Dad and Sokka since we arrived but it would be good to get more experience up against some benders. This place feels so removed from the war, I'm worried about falling out of practice."

"I'm sure Chit Sang or Iroh would train with you if you asked," Katara agreed. "I don't know Chit Sang that well but he seemed really eager to help this morning." Katara paused to eat a spoonful of her porridge and couldn't prevent the grimace that crossed her face at the taste. She did not have any memories of her father cooking when they were growing up and now she knew why. It was not that the men of the Southern Water Tribe could not cook- Bato was nearly as good a cook as Gran Gran- Hakoda just lacked the skill.

Aro and Ren, who had followed her over, noticed her expression and set aside their porridge untasted in favor of some fruit that was being passed around. Ren turned to Sokka who was about to try his own porridge and warned, "I am not sure you want to do that, particularly considering your delicate state. Have some melon instead." He proffered a bowl of the fruit.

Sokka gave the older boy a disgruntled look, saying, "I'm not delicate!" With that, he scooped a massive spoonful of porridge into his mouth. His annoyed, defiant expression quickly turned sickly as he tried to swallow his mouthful.

"I tried to warn you," Ren said cheerily, just before Sokka dropped his bowl and rushed off for the nearest restroom.

Toph cackled after Sokka's retreating form. Turning to the remaining foursome, Toph asked, "Not going to hold his hand for him while he's sick, Fan Girl?"

"No, I think my presence would only injure his dignity. Besides, I want to be able to hold onto my own breakfast," Suki replied, unperturbed by Toph's gibe. She accepted the melon bowl from Ren, flushing slightly when he smiled at her. She had never spent time around such charming men before. Their looks and easy manners made her feel a bit flustered. She had noticed that she had an unfortunate habit of blushing around them. It made her appreciate Sokka all the more. What he lacked in glamor and beauty, he more than made up for in tenderness and humor. Katara's comfort with the bards raised Suki's estimation of the younger girl's self-possession.

After the meal, Iroh pulled Zuko aside for a brief discussion of training. Zuko, who had been wanting to talk to his uncle about his experiences with the Sun Warriors, readily agreed. As they talked, Iroh headed them towards the fountain. As they rounded some large rubble, Zuko was surprised to see Katara standing with Haru alone. The waterbender was somewhat shielded behind the earthbender's greater height, but Zuko took note of their closeness. As he was about to clear his throat to announce their presence, Haru stepped back away from Katara. Zuko instantly spotted that her hands were engulfed in glowing gloves of water.

"Thanks, Katara, I feel much better. Do you want to… maybe- Oh!" Haru said, with his own start of surprise as he noticed the two firebenders. "Well, nevermind, I'll see you later, Katara." With a quick nod to Zuko, the earthbender hurried away.

"Lady Katara, just who I was looking for," Iroh beamed. Zuko gave his uncle a sidewise look. His uncle was definitely up to something. "I have been thinking about how best to enrich your training. I have concluded that merely seeing the forms demonstrated and practicing the movements, does not give you enough scope for applying the things you are learning." Zuko shot a glance at Katara to see if she could feel the trap closing around her too. "For what is study without application? Only a fruitless exercise of the mind. So I suggest we begin having regular sparring practices in the afternoons. Perhaps every other day? To allow you some time to absorb the forms and adapt them."

Katara was a little puzzled that Iroh had waited until after the meal to make his suggestion. Bowing politely, she agreed, "Of course, Uncle Iroh, whatever you think is best. It will be an honor to spar with you."

"Oh, no, my dear," Iroh said chuckling. "I am afraid my old bones are not up to sparring with a young active person like yourself. I will be far more useful to you as an observer. No, I was thinking that you and Prince Zuko could train together." Both teens tensed at this unexpected shift. Zuko kicked himself mentally for not sussing out his uncle's plot. Iroh forged ahead disregarding their reactions. "You are both masters of your respective elements and are well matched as training partners."

 _Train with Zuko? He's gotta be kidding!_ Katara thought incredulously. If this was a joke, it just proved that firebenders had rotten senses of humor. _I can't train with Zuko! We'd kill each other!_ She glanced over at Zuko who had remained silent throughout. _Did he agree to this?! Bet he thinks he can take me. Well, I'll show him._ Thinking back over her previous fights with Zuko, she had to admit that he had pushed her to some of her best waterbending. Maybe Iroh's idea had some merit.

"Fine," Katara agreed resignedly. Zuko looked up at her sharply; he clearly had not expected her to agree. She felt a wave of smug satisfaction wash through her that she had disconcerted her rival. These sparring sessions could also provide her with a chance to take out some of her remaining resentment towards the prince on his person. She wondered if that was part of Iroh's intention.

Looking from Katara to his uncle, Zuko knew he could not refuse. If he did, he was sure that what little warmth Katara had shown him in the last day would be doused and gone for good. He also really did not want to disappoint his uncle again so soon after their reconciliation. Simultaneously, he did not want to go back to constantly fighting Katara even if it was only for training. But the trap had already closed, he could not get out of this. Zuko sighed grumpily and grunted, "Fine."

"Excellent," Iroh clapped them both on the shoulders. "We will begin tomorrow afternoon, by the waterfall."

Late afternoon found Katara on a deserted balcony trying to follow the energy in her body the way Iroh had described in firebending. Not having an inner fire to from which to pull energy, she was finding the exercise frustrating. Deciding to concentrate on her breathing more for a while as apparently breath was the way firebenders tapped into their fire energy, she broadened her stance and breathed in.

The day was hot and humid. As she breathed in the air, she could almost taste the moisture on her tongue. She felt is flow down her throat and lightly coat her lungs. She felt the warmth and fluidity of her blood as it carried the oxygen to every part of her body. She marveled at all that water flowing inside of her. In a way, she had her own inner spring of water just as firebenders' had their inner flames.

During her hours of isolation in the sea cliff cave, she had contemplated her connection to her element and how it made up so much of every living thing. At first, she had recoiled as the thought brought back painful memories of Hama. The embittered old waterbender had in some ways been more in touch with their element than even Master Pakku. There was water nearly everywhere. In the moments when Katara let herself fully connect with her element, she felt the water thrumming through the world around her and inside of her.

Katara was a bloodbender. She could feel her own blood's flow and pull. Would it be such a terrible thing to bend her own blood? It would not be the violation that she viewed Hama's bloodbending to be. It was her bending and her body. Or was bending blood no matter if it was her own fundamentally evil?

Sitting alone in that cave, she had thought about all the uses she could put to bending her own blood. If she ever had to hit something or jump higher, bending might help. Maybe, if she had enough control, she might even manage to fly short distances like Azula.

Now after a morning spent learning punches and kicks designed to direct inner energy, she wondered if bending her blood would be doing just that. She had never really learned to fight hand to hand; not in the way her brother and Suki could. Learning firebending forms had felt like a step in that direction. She had always feared a day would come when there would be no water to bend and she would be left defenseless. Now she that she was a bloodbender that would never really be true. If something was near enough to attack her, it would be near enough to bend. The thought chilled her.

Setting the dark thought aside, she decided that bending her own blood in an experiment would at most only hurt herself. She thought that using it to enhance some of the punches she had learned might be a good first test. Positioning herself as Chit Sang had demonstrated, she selected a large moss covered boulder as a target. Trying not to recall the feel of Hama's blood as it responded to her will, she seized control of her own now rapidly moving blood. Then she struck.

With a resounding crunch, the boulder split into several smaller pieces. Her triumph was short-lived as splintering pain shot up her arm from several of her fingers. Not only had she smashed the boulder with one punch but she had also broken several bones in her hand. Using language she had picked up from Fire Navy sailors drinking at the Singing Unagi, she roundly cursed herself for being such a fool.

Coincidentally, Zuko had been passing the balcony just before she struck the boulder. He had finished his own practice with his swords and was returning them to his room. He had noticed Katara when she had stepped out into a sunbeam to align herself with the boulder. To his amazement, the confusing girl had just pulverized a large rock with a very poorly delivered punch. He was not sure what he was most surprised by; her strength, her choice of target, her poor form, or her subsequent language. As he watched astonished, she summoned water to her, once more creating those glowing gloves. She continued swearing as she slowly and painfully healed herself.

Looking at the rock shards at her feet, Zuko reminded himself to never make her mad enough to punch him like that. Then again, she seemed to do almost as much damage to herself as the stone. Unconsciously, he stepped forward keeping a safe distance for the injured and annoyed waterbender. "You hit the boulder with the wrong part of your hand. Next time hold your wrist straight," he said by way of announcing himself.

Whirling around, Katara was astounded to find Zuko standing behind her eyeing her speculatively with his twin swords strapped to his back. Her embarrassment fought with her annoyance at being observed doing something so stupid. _Of course, it had to be Zuko_ , she thought to herself disgruntledly. "Make some noise next time, why don't you?" she grumbled as she continued healing her hand. "And while you're at it maybe criticize me before I break my hand, not after."

"Sorry," Zuko muttered. "Your hand going to be okay?"

"Yeah, in a few minutes." Healing bones was not a fast process. "So, you going to show me what I was doing wrong or wait until I break the other hand?" She was still a little affronted that he had been watching her but she had to admit that the prince knew far more than she did about hitting and kicking.

"Uh, no, I mean, yes, I can show you." Zuko was befuddled by this turn of events. He had never thought Katara would unbend enough to ever ask for his help. Quietly, he stepped forward closing the gap between them and carefully demonstrated the correct way to execute a punch. He moved slowly pointing out the details of fingers and wrist placement. Then as she was finally done healing her hand, he had her show him the punch as he had explained it. She performed it flawlessly. Zuko almost smiled at her.

Katara grudgingly had to admit that Zuko was a good teacher. His explanation had been even better than Iroh's. She marveled to herself at contrast with his complete disaster of an explanation that morning. _It really must be the speaking in groups that muddled him._ She was about to turn and thank him when she heard Aro calling her name. "I'll be right down!" she shouted in reply. Turning, she found that Zuko had already beat a hasty retreat.

Rounding the corner at the end of the hallway, Zuko nearly stumbled over Toph who was laying on the floor picking her toes. Catching himself, he stepped over the blind earthbender. Knowing Toph was perfectly happy to be left alone to her own devices, he was about to continue on his way when she spoke up asking, "Do you really think teaching her to punch harder is in your best interests there, Sparky?"

Caught completely off guard, Zuko replied, "I was just trying to help her."

"Sure you were," Toph drawled, smirking. "Just like Aang wanted to get out our training early to go help her."

"It wasn't like that!" he said flushing. Zuko hated how defensive he sounded.

"Not like what?" Toph smiled up at him fiendishly.

"I am not some lovesick kid trying to impress Katara," Zuko growled. Why was he letting himself get so worked up over Toph's comments? She lived to get a rise out of people. He was playing right into her hands.

"No, I suppose you're not," she said musingly. She could feel that Zuko was struggling to keep a roiling mixture of emotions at bay. This was ten times better than teasing Sokka or Haru. "Just remember that Papa Water is here now. And he seems to be keeping pretty close tabs on all these boys surrounding his daughter."

Zuko fought down another denial. Arguing with Toph was likely only to make things worse for him. For such a large temple, there seemed suddenly to be too many people around. "Is there no privacy in this place?" he muttered half to himself.

"Not really," Toph replied. "At first when I felt someone smashing boulders, I thought it was Haru trying to gear up for a rematch. Imagine my surprise when I felt it was Sweetness instead. Her swearing has really improved while she was away. _I_ don't even know what some of those phrases mean."

"Yes, she has changed a lot," Zuko agreed. With that, he left Toph to her toe picking.

It was near sunset on the following day. Katara and Zuko had been sparring intermittently for hours. Iroh would have them start, suggesting some handicap or form to incorporate, then stop them before the battle got too heated. He would then have them review and discuss the maneuvers they had used. While it was certainly productive, it had also been maddening for each of them to begin to build momentum in their duel then be forced to stop with neither of them gaining the upper hand.

Zuko was finding that he enjoined sparring with Katara far more than he had expected. She was powerful and creative forcing him to constantly think and try new approaches. He hoped that she was getting as much out of the exercise as he was. Despite this, he wished his uncle would stop interrupting them for analysis so they could really stretch their bending.

For her part, Katara felt similarly, only colored slightly more with annoyance and the desire to beat Zuko. She had to admit that he had improved since their last fight under Ba Sing Se. The reminder of that last battle brought back more memories of the rage, hurt, and betrayal she had felt. When Iroh, at last, signaled for them to position themselves to begin again, Katara decided that if she wanted to beat Zuko in these supervised sparring matches she would have to do it quickly and decisively. A plan began to take form.

Before Iroh called for the fight to begin, she reached out with her bending, seeking all the water in the immediate area. As he called for the match to begin. She feinted backward as she pulled all that water to her. All the water cascading down the waterfall diverted to her. She cocooned herself in the torrent as Zuko sent several ineffectual fire blasts steaming into her watery shield. As she bent she reached out farther, pulling more and more water to her until Zuko and Iroh were forced to scramble back from the growing typhoon. She was just pulling the last of the water from the fountain when she felt it. This new source of water was hot and wild where all her other sources were cold and passive. In her thirst to gain control over all the water in the vicinity, she had unwittingly reached out and begun to bend Zuko's blood. Her experiment the previous day must have unleashed that part of herself that she had fought so hard to keep locked away. In self-disgust and horror, Katara loosed all the liquid she was controlling hurling it blindly away from her.

Zuko and the bystanders who had gathered to watch the two benders practice had no idea what had happened. All they saw was a sudden wall of water surge forward and sweep the prince up and away. Zuko found himself tumbling end over end in the current that seemed to have no surface to swim towards. As he was flung backward, he saw the edge of the platform approach rapidly. He was helpless to stop his inevitable fall. _This is it. I'm not going to make it. She couldn't forgive me._

Just then a wall shot up out of nowhere catching him and preventing him from being washed away with the water. As the wave drained over the edge, Zuko spotted a wide-eyed Toph. Gulping down lungfuls of air, he sent silent pleas to Agni to bless the earthbender for her quick action.

Katara stood frozen in shock staring at what she had done. Zuko lay in a sodden heap against the newly formed wall of stone that had just saved his life. Saved it from her.


	12. Ch 12: Tendency To Some Particular Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of ATLA or the words of Jane Austen.

 **Chapter 12: There Is In Every Disposition A Tendency To Some Particular Evil**

Katara was looking for something. She was not sure what it was or why she needed it so desperately as she wandered through her familiar frozen village. The cold bit at her nose and finger, an almost welcome feeling after so many months of heat. She had missed seeing her breath fog in front of her, a reminder of her own vitality and warmth. With increasing urgency, she entered one igloo or tent after another. She looked under furs, in pots, and behind tent flaps, still not finding whatever it was she needed. She even sifted through the long-extinguished ashes of the cook fires.

Rising stiffly from one such hearth, Katara realized how alone she was in the hut. It slowly dawned on her that she had seen no one else in the village during her search. She stepped out into the center of the village once more surveying the collection of dwellings huddled together inside the protective ice fortifications. Inexorably, the emptiness pressed in on her. There was such a stillness throughout her home; no fires creating curls of smoke, no children playing, no polar dogs barking, not even a breath of wind to enliven the scene; just the gently falling snow. Suddenly, even her muffled footsteps and quiet breathing sounded too loud in the pervasive silence.

This was not the village from which she and Sokka had left to rescue Aang; this was the home of their childhood from when their mother had still been alive. Everyone had abandoned this village after Kya's murder not wishing to live among the ghosts of the slain. Pressing onward, still looking for whatever it was, Katara pushed away the happy distracting memories of her former home. She could feel the cold beginning to creep into her limbs; she had to keep moving or else she would freeze.

As Katara rushed forward, she tripped over something hidden under the soft layer of freshly fallen snow. Looking more carefully in front of her, she saw the remains of an ice lodge scattered about, slightly obscured. She had tripped over one of the far-flung ice blocks. Some great force had destroyed the lodge leaving all the neighboring buildings intact. What had happened here? Her mind refused to remember. She dragged herself to her feet. She still needed to find what she was looking for.

Skirting the wreckage, Katara noticed that one small room had withstood the destruction. Its door was made of a sheet of ice so thick that she could not make out anything through it. Something about the strange door made her nerves tingle and her stomach roil. Continuing on with her search, she determinedly avoided the little room standing sentinel over the ruined home. She felt the edges of half remembered pain and dread emanating from it. Inexplicably, she knew something she would prefer to forget waited on the other side of that door.

Her search continued to turn up nothing. The need to find whatever it was grew more urgent with each passing moment. Her limbs were now stiff with the cold and frost coated her eyelashes turning them white. This last made it harder to see as each blink threatened to freeze her eyes shut. Finally, having exhausted all her other options, she turned towards the little room with its mysterious door. As she approached the door, her body felt like it was made of ice. Her breath no longer plumed out in front of her. Where had all her warmth gone?

Standing within arm's reach of the door, Katara heard the first sounds not created by her. Soft singing floated out to her from behind the door. After listening carefully for a span of heartbeats, she picked out three voices that were at the same time one; a young child, a woman who sounded much like her mother, and a quavering old woman. Stretching out a shaking hand, she, at last, opened the door.

With a loud clatter of wood hitting wood, a tangle of marionettes tumbled forth nearly striking Katara as they swung about wildly. They were each carved and painted beautifully. One was dressed in green silks with a face painted white with dramatic slashes of red and black for its mouth and eyes. Another was dressed in blue with eyes to match and a tiny boomerang in its wooden fist. Amongst the tangle of limbs, she spotted a bare wooden arm with a blue arrow tattoo flowing down it. There were at least three others of differing sizes dressed in shades of green and brown near the front. It was hard to pick out individuals in the mass of puppets, they were so entangled. Their limbs jutted out at odd unnatural angles. A few looked quite battered or even broken.

Examining the strange assortment of figures, Katara felt a wave of guilt and loss sweep over her. One, in particular, seemed to have suffered the most damage. It was dressed all in red with striking accents of gold. The left side of its face was charred and burned away. All its limbs hung twisted and broken in many places. She was about to reach out and touch this last figure when she suddenly felt a deep surge of rage. In the wake of the rush of emotion, she knew that she had been the one to so brutally break the puppet.

Staggering back in horror, Katara slammed the door shut. This only increased the volume of the singing coming from behind it. Looking down at her hands as she pulled them away from the door, she saw they were coated in bright red blood. She raised her head to see her reflection in the ice. She stared at herself covered in blood the color of the mutilated marionette's robes. Unable to tear her eyes from the gruesome image, she noticed something strange about her face. Leaning closer, she saw her eyes were not their usual oceanic blue. Instead, they were black. The black of her mother's killer's eyes.

Katara awoke screaming. She sat up quickly, drenched in sweat. Holding out her hands in front of her, she frantically examined them for any trace of blood in the moonlight still streaming through her window. Finding only her smooth brown skin, she began to cry with relief and reaction to the nightmare.

The tears were short lived. As the last dripped from her chin, she laid back in her bed breathing deeply for a time, waiting for her heart to stop racing. _It was only a dream, just a dream_ , she kept repeating to herself silently. As her heart rate returned to its normal rhythm a fresh wave of guilt and self-disgust washed over her.

It had not been just a dream. She was a bloodbender. What more proof did she need than what she had nearly- no, actually done to Zuko yesterday. _I could have killed him. I almost killed him_. She curled into a ball unwilling to even look at her safe comforting surroundings. _I'm a monster. How can I ever face my friends again? How can I ever face Zuko again?_

After her tidal wave had poured over the cliff and she had seen Zuko collapsed against Toph's wall, she had stood frozen, afraid that she had actually killed Zuko. _Move, please just move_ , her mind had desperately begged the battered prince. _Tui and La, let him be alright. He has to be alright._

When Zuko had finally sat up coughing up water, Katara had taken two relieved steps towards him. Then meeting his mismatched eyes, she had halted. He was not one of her friends to be comforted and healed. Moreover, she had been the one to hurt him. That wave of water had washed away the moral high ground she had been sitting on with regards to the firebender for months. With these realizations, she had let her eyes fall and turned away not waiting to hear the admonishments of the group or Zuko's rebuke. She had not returned to the common area until all the others had gone to bed.

As she lay recollecting the near disaster, Katara felt the heat of Zuko's blood again. She pushed away the sensation. It had not been her bloodbending that had nearly killed him. It had been her raw uncontrolled waterbending.

Sometimes Katara wondered if her sometimes visceral terrified reaction to bloodbending was not that she viewed bending other's bodies to her will as truly reprehensible, terrifying in its cruelty and inhumanity. Maybe it was rather a fear of her own power that knotted her stomach and brought tears to her eyes. She could still remember the first time she had scared her family with her bending. She had been almost four when she had become angry enough to shatter a large portion of a nearby glacier. The looks of horror on both her brave parents' faces had scared her far more than the falling ice shards. From that day on, some small hidden part of her had lived in fear of her own bending.

That fear had been brought to the surface by Hama's bloodbending training but now she recognized that it went far deeper than that. Bending any element by its very nature was dangerous. Fire was not the only element of destruction.

Picturing Zuko tumbling helplessly through her engulfing wave, Katara recalled a saying of Master Pakku's. "Even a volcano's heat is smothered by the ocean. Water can be dammed or blocked for a time but never truly stopped or destroyed. It will always find a way to flow." She had never really appreciated how right her old teacher had been.

As afraid of firebending as Aang had been after burning Katara's hands, it had been his waterbending with the Ocean Spirit that had massacred the Fire Navy. The scale of the death toll still made her shudder. She wasn't sure that her friend had every truly acknowledged to himself what he had done.

One of Aang's few faults was his inability to deal with emotionally difficult situations, particularly if they involved himself. He always ran away from them if he could. It was one of the many reasons that Katara had never formed any real romantic feelings for him. With so many people leaving her when she was young, the last thing she wanted was a partner in life that ran away from life's challenges.

With a sigh, Katara arose. She had no desire to go back to sleep and risk another nightmare. Perhaps a walk through the moonlight would better reconcile her to what she had done. Exiting her room into the dark inner passage, her shin barked into something yielding yet hard. A muffled gasp from near her right hip made clear that she had stumbled into someone's knee.

"Who's there?" Katara whispered harshly, not wanting to wake the whole temple. She searched the gloom beside her doorway to discover who was lurking outside her room. The gasp had sounded masculine to her ears. "Dad? Sokka? Uncle Iroh?"

"No," a gruff voice replied quietly. A small flame burst to life illuminating Zuko's apprehensive face and disheveled hair. Katara took an involuntary step back from the prince who was seated cross legged against the wall beside her door.

"Zuko! What are you doing here?" Katara demanded, her tone only slightly accusatory. "How long have you been sitting outside my room?"

Zuko looked away from her uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. "I heard you screaming. I ran over to see who was attacking you. Then... you were just sitting there crying and…" He shrugged helplessly. He had been unwilling to leave Katara alone when she was so clearly upset but also had not felt comfortable intruding on her in her bedroom in the middle of the night. Particularly not after their fight earlier in the day.

Katara looked embarrassed. She too began studying the floor between them. "I'm sorry I woke you. It was just a bad dream. You don't need to worry about me. Go back to bed." A similar scene, lit by green crystals pressed in on both their memories. Zuko chanced a look up at Katara and saw her swallow hard an uncomfortable expression on her face. Turning away from him abruptly, she muttered, "I'm going for a walk."

Sighing quietly to himself, Zuko arose brushing himself off. He was startled when Katara added from several paces away, "You can come with me if you want to." Shocked, he started forward to join her.

The two walked for a long time in silence. As they passed near the site of their sparring from earlier in the day, Katara hesitantly asked, "Are you okay? I was really afraid that I had hurt you earlier."

Zuko looked down at her trying to understand her mood and expression. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Accidents… accidents happen in training." He was not really sure it had been an accident. Katara had been so angry with him for so long he couldn't help but wonder if disposing of him permanently had been her real intention.

"I should've had better control," Katara finally looked up at him, her eyes begging for forgiveness. "I am so sorry!" His breath caught. Katara was apologizing to him. Even if she had been in the wrong, he had never expected her to humble herself enough to apologize to him. "I'll completely understand if you don't want to train with me anymore. How could you possibly forgive me? I could have killed you! If it wasn't for Toph-"

Zuko broke in at this point, "It's fine. I forgive you. It's fine." He felt his insides lurch uncomfortably at her obvious distress. He stepped forward away from the disconcerting girl. It was true that she had nearly killed him but it was obvious now that had not been her intent. As he began to walk away from her, he felt her hand close around his wrist, stopping him.

Katara stepped around Zuko forcing him to face her. "It's not fine! Things are not fine between us! Stop pretending like they are! Almost killing someone is not fine!" It was obvious to both of them that she wasn't just referring to what had happened earlier. She took a deep breath and continued, "Look, I am apologizing because I did something awful to you. Don't pretend like it's nothing. Actions have consequences." Zuko stared at her transfixed, not making any movement to pull his arm away from her. "I'm not going to pretend that we're friends or that I'm not still mad at you for what you did, but I promised your uncle that I would give you the benefit of the doubt. I'm not doing the greatest job so far but I am trying. I promise that if you decide to keep training with me nothing like that will ever happen again." She emphasized her last statement by squeezing his wrist.

"Alright, I accept your apology," Zuko said quietly, his eyes never leaving Katara's. "I want to keep training with you. I think… I think we make each other better." He flushed. Suddenly, being alone with Katara in the moonlight and her holding his arm was all too much for Zuko. He pulled away from her. With only a terse 'good night', he walked away, back towards his room. She was right things were still not 'fine' between them but he resolved to also try harder.

Katara watched the prince leave with a mixture of relief and disappointment. She was not sure what she had been hoping for. Maybe a real apology to her for what had happened in Ba Sing Se, a heated argument where all grievances were laid bare, or maybe some more concrete resolution and absolution of her own misdeed. She probably should not have told him off, but she had always had a quick temper. _Yet another thing I need to be better at controlling_. Walking to the cliff's edge, she sat looking out over the ravine letting the moonlight and the breeze play over her skin.

Dawn found a tired-eyed Katara making more apologies to Iroh and the other firebenders. She bowed formally to Zuko in apology and he to her in forgiveness. To Iroh, at least, it was obvious that the two had already reached some sort of understanding the previous night. After a tense morning training and a subdued breakfast, he asked Katara if she would mind taking a look at his elbow. She immediately jumped up to accompany him to the fountain. Over the girl's head, Iroh met Hakoda's concerned blue gaze. With a tilt of the head, he invited the Water Tribe parent to join them.

Zuko had not been the only one awoken by Katara's screams the night before. Hakoda who had more experience with his daughter's nightmares had recognized the tone of the cries. His chamber was next to hers so he had not missed the conversation between his daughter and the Fire Nation prince. After following them stealthily and having been assured that Zuko held no grudge against Katara for the previous day's training incident, Hakoda had returned to bed without either teen noticing.

The massive wave the previous day had frightened him, reminding him of his powerlessness in the face of Katara's raw unstoppable bending. While he had the natural fear of the devastation her bending might cause, it had never been the true source of his terror. He and Kya had lived in constant fear that one day Katara would be taken away or killed for her bending. His instinct was to protect his daughter at all cost. Even the cost of losing Kya. He had never blamed Katara for her mother's death but part of his subconscious had blamed her bending. The need to zealously protect his children had only grown with the loss of his wife; to the point of driving him to the hard choice of leaving them to go fight in a war that threatened them. Leaving Sokka and Katara, knowing he was unlikely to see them again, had been the hardest thing Hakoda had ever had to do.

Hearing Katara's cries in the night had deepened his desire to protect his children. If that wave of water had shown him nothing else, it had demonstrated to Hakoda that Katara was passed the point of needing his physical protection. Now, she needed something much more complicated; his emotional support and unjudging confidence.

Iroh too had heard the cries in the night, familiar to him from his time aboard ship with Zuko. He was determined to get Katara to open up in a way he had never managed with Zuko. Hakoda looked similarly resolved.

Beginning her examination of Iroh's elbow, Katara glanced questioningly at her father as he sat on the edge of the fountain beside her. Iroh dragged her attention back to him when he began, "I was so glad to see that you and my nephew had patched things up after yesterday's accident."

"Accident," Katara scoffed. "More like a disaster. I was so determined to win then I got distracted and lost control. I will not let that happen again."

"I am surprised to hear that," Iroh said in a light tone. Katara was certainly more forthcoming than Zuko. Maybe this would not be too difficult. "I have never known you to become distracted during a training before. What happened to distract you?"

Katara flushed and more determinedly healed Iroh perfectly functional elbow. Not looking at either man, she said, "I felt his blood."

The simple sentence elicited disgruntled and confused expressions from the two men. "Katara, when you say you felt his blood, do you mean that somehow you cut Prince Zuko?" Hakoda asked struggling to understand.

Acting as though she had not heard her father's question, she continued still fixedly looking at Iroh's elbow, "Most living things are mainly made up of water. Grass, trees, even animals. People are no different." Katara did not see the dawning looks of comprehension and fear on her listener's faces. With a swirl of the fingers of her dry hand, water pulled from the air crystallized into ice on their tips. "We are never truly far from water. As long as we are living."

Both men managed to school their expressions into bland interest as she looked up at them. "Did any of the other's mention that we had met another waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe?"

Shaking his head in an emphatic negative, Hakoda said, "How is that possible? There hasn't been another waterbender in the tribe in my lifetime." Shooting a glare at Iroh, he added, "The last of them were dragged away by the Fire Nation before my father took his first steps."

"She was quite old." Katara was back to looking at the water in the fountain basin. "We met Hama while traveling through the Fire Nation after Ba Sing Se. She had escaped the prison they took her to long ago. In my experience, Fire Nation cells are not really designed to hold master waterbenders, not ones that are truly desperate. I used my sweat to break out of mine and Hama… Hama used bloodbending." She stopped speaking, letting the word hang in the air between them.

With eyebrows threatening to escape in search of his receded hairline, Iroh asked, "She trained you?"

"She tried," Katara said, her tone empty. "She wanted me to carry on her work."

"Her work?"

"You see if you can control the blood in someone's body, it gives you absolute control over their movements and… life. Hama was using it to take revenge on Fire Nation citizens. She wanted me to join her. I was… unwilling."

Hakoda felt a little relieved but Katara's tone told him that there was more to come. Both men waited for Katara to continue.

"She tried to force me by bending me to her will. Then when that didn't work she started bending Aang and Sokka to attack me and each other. It was horrible. I had to. I had to stop her. So, I did."

Reaching out to Katara, Iroh lay a hand over hers in a reassuring gesture. Then, he asked, "You did what?"

"I bent her blood. I made sure she could not hurt my friends. My bending overpowered hers. We captured her and turned her over to the villagers she had been terrorizing. But she accomplished what she wanted. I am a bloodbender." Hearing the statement aloud from her own lips disgusted Katara. She stood unable to sit still any longer.

"So, when you say, you felt Prince Zuko's blood, you mean you bent his blood?" Hakoda clarified his earlier question. He was unsure how to react. Katara's bending had always been impressive but it was hard for him to comprehend that his daughter could control another's body like a puppet. He looked at Iroh to see a speculative look pass over the old general's face.

"I didn't actually bend it, I just felt the draw of it as I pulled all that water to me," Katara confessed. "I was so horrified by what I might have done to him that I loosed all the water at once and almost did something much worse." Looking to Iroh for forgiveness, she promised, "I swear it wasn't on purpose and I won't let it happen again. Please don't tell Zuko."

"I am sure you will be more careful in the future," Iroh reassured Katara in a voice of calm understanding. "But unless you learn to control this ability as with your others, I am afraid you won't be able to prevent feeling more people's blood as you put it."

"What are you suggesting, General?" Hakoda asked abruptly.

"I think you, Lady Katara, should begin training daily using this ability immediately. For without practice using and controlling it, you will likely be unable to prevent yourself from slipping into it again. Tell me, have you tested this ability much?"

Looking both apprehensive and relieved, Katara answered, "Only during the fight with Hama and again two days ago on myself."

"Ah, that was a good thought, to begin with yourself. Tell us what did you try to do?"

After explaining her theories about enhanced movements and the possibility of using it in healing, Iroh asked Katara for a demonstration. Deciding against another rock smashing test, she attempted to enhance a jump allowing her to leap almost as high as an inexperienced airbender. She landed hard, shaking with the effort.

"Perhaps, we should try something a little less dramatic next," Hakoda suggested. "Maybe you could try to move one of our limbs."

"What?!" Katara exploded. "You want me to bend your blood?!"

"I admit to a certain amount of curiosity about the process myself," Iroh agreed. "Neither of us are suggesting you fling us around like ragdolls. But we give you full permission for to control basic movements."

Still hesitating, Katara argued, "But what if I mess up and hurt you?"

"It's a good thing we have our group's healer on hand if you do," Hakoda said jokingly, giving her a wink.

"You really are not going to like this," Katara said as she shifted her stance. At first, neither man felt anything. Then as Katara's fingers curled and she brought her hand down, they felt their arms tug sharply downwards seemingly of their own volition. Then the feeling of control returned to their arms. Next, their left legs each took a step forward at the exact same time. It was without a doubt the strangest thing Hakoda had ever felt. He had full sensation in the limb but at the same time had absolutely no control over it. She continued to walk them forward, occasionally moving their arms, until Momo flew over to investigate what the three were doing.

"Enough," Katara said harshly. She stood shaking, her eyes too wide and her face pale.

"That was very impressive," Iroh said encouragingly. "How does it feel when you do that?"

Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, she said, "Like I am playing with living dolls. It is easier than it was last time even without the full moon. Maybe because you aren't waterbenders or maybe because I'm improving." The thought made Katara fall silent again. Hakoda stepped forward and put a comforting arm around her.

"I can see it upsets you, so let us stop for today," Iroh suggested. "I know you were introduced to this technique in one of the worst ways possible and thus it must seem terrible to you. But this technique like any other is only as terrible as the bender wills it to be. I myself can produce lightning but that does not mean I must use it to kill people. You are a master waterbender. You have the control."

Katara looked up at her father who smiled at her reassuringly and then at the wise old teacher. "Thank you. I will remember." 

**A/N:**

Phew! Not the most upbeat chapter ever but we got to delve into some of the characters' issues that needed exploration. I had originally outlined a bunch of other smaller scenes examining the faults in more of the characters but it got too dark and too long. So I cut them. I should really run these things passed someone before posting them.

The next few chapters are going to be quite fluffy in contrast with this one. They are actually the first chapters I wrote for this story. Less moody contemplative angst and more teenage hijinks. Hope you will enjoy the lighter fare.

While yes, bloodbending is terrifying, I have never thought it was fundamentally evil. I can't quite swallow that burning, maiming, stabbing, electrocuting, crushing, or drowning someone is somehow preferable to temporarily incapacitating them. Obviously, it could be used to kill or maim but all other attacks (excepting airbending) could do the same if not defended against.

Thanks to all of you for reviewing the chapters. I really appreciate the feedback and encouragement. Being a first-time writer, I am not sure what the etiquette is for responding to reviews but know that I read them and they help motivate me to keep going.

Next time a discussion of appropriate boundaries.


	13. Chapter 13: Appropriate Boundaries

**Chapter 13: Appropriate Boundaries**

Disclaimer: I do not own the world or any of the characters of Avatar the Last Airbender.

After finding his daughter alone and in considerable physical contact with the two disquietingly good-looking youths for the fifth time in a week, repeatedly finding the Avatar mooning about after her, and that frankly alarming sparring match with Fire Nation prince and subsequent midnight stroll, Hakoda felt it was time for a fatherly chat with Katara about boys. He realized that he might be too late, having missed so much of her growing up, but he was here now and he would try.

Hakoda found an opportunity late that afternoon when Katara sat brushing Toph's hair and chatting happily with Suki. Sokka was off training with the Prince Zuko and the Avatar was capering around with the other boys exploring a distant part of the temple. _Easier to pull her away from the girls than the guys_ , he thought to himself erroneously.

"Katara," he began, trying to sound firm but not dictatorial. "I want to talk with you alone."

"Oooooooooo, Sweetness is in trouble! OWW! Hey!"

Katara had apparently yanked Toph's hair in silent and immediate retribution for her mocking. Getting to her feet, Katara warily followed her father away from the other girls. She only paused to say to Suki, "Don't let her feet touch the floor while I'm gone. I don't think we need an audience for this conversation."

Suki nodded knowingly and started wrestling a protesting Toph.

Hakoda had also apparently thought of the earthbender's keen senses and led Katara aboard the abandoned boat. Awkwardly settling himself in the bough, Hakoda began, "I think it is passed time you and I had a talk about all these boys."

"Seriously?" Katara gave her father a disbelieving look. Having spent more than a year traveling with just Sokka and Aang, she thought her father objecting to her male companions was a bit ridiculous.

"Seriously," Hakoda confirmed. He sat up straighter unconsciously emphasizing his greater height. "You are a few months away from coming of age and we are long overdue for a talk about appropriate boundaries in relationships with the opposite sex. I can't help but notice that you seem to spend most of your time in the company of boys and I just want you to be careful." That sounded alright. Not too accusatory, right? Like most parents, Hakoda was not sure exactly what tone to strike.

Jumping straight to the heart of what she thought had precipitated this awkward conversation, Katara asked, "So this about my friendship with Aro and Ren?" She had noticed her father's narrow-eyed glances the day before when Ren had swept her off her feet after tasting her stew.

"Not entirely, although you three do seem… inseparable lately," Hakoda answered hesitantly. He took a moment to clear his throat. Where had Katara learned to stare someone down like that? "They are not the only boys I want to talk about. You are a strong, intelligent, beautiful young woman; it's not surprising that all these boys admire you. I just want to make sure you don't let their admiration turn your head or pressure you into something you are not comfortable with."

"Daaaaad! No one is pressuring me to do anything!" Katara could not believe that her father thought she would let some guy push her around or manipulate her into a compromising position. Yeah, she had been a bit of a besotted fool for Jet, but he had never tried to pressure her physically. In any case, she was far more reserved when it came to crushing on boys now. "I know how to handle myself. The last boy who tried anything even remotely like that found himself frozen to a tree!"

While greatly disturbed that some boy had tried something with Katara, Hakoda was relieved by her emphatic response. "Well, that is… good to hear. But I'm not just concerned with defending yourself physically. I don't want you getting hurt or unintentionally hurting anyone else emotionally." Katara's face relaxed into a less combative expression. Encouraged, Hakoda forged ahead, "For instance with your two handsome musicians, have you thought through how your relationship with both of them will affect them and their relationship with each other?"

Speechless, Katara just stared at him blankly for several moments. Finding her voice again, Katara clarified, "My relationship with Aro and Ren? Dad, they are just two of my closest friends. There is nothing… romantic between us." She could not believe her normally observant father had not picked up on their dynamic.

"Maybe not on your end, but those boys almost never leave your side. They at least feel something for you," Hakoda pushed. The two young men were nice enough but were a little too old for Katara in his opinion. Additionally, with two of them, they might be driven to compete for her affections increasing the pressure on all concerned. He had seen friendships ruined over smaller crushes. He did not want anyone, least of all Katara, to get hurt.

"Yeah, they feel friendship! …Well, more than that. We are like musical kindred spirits but in a completely platonic way!" Beginning to get frustrated with her father's disbelieving stare, she continued, "There is no romance there! Not between me and either of them. They are too busy being in love with each other!"

Taking a deep breath, she looked into her father's surprised eyes. "They are like Bato. Ren's family rejected him for it and I don't think Aro ever really had a family to begin with. They found each other and fell in love on that first night. When they found me, they loved me almost instantly but not in the way they love each other. I seem to fill the gap of their missing families. That's why we are all so close."

"Oh… I suppose I could not have chosen a worse example for discussing romantic relationships between you and boys… That poor boy, to have such unfeeling parents! A parent should exalt in their child's love not reject him for it." At last relaxing his authoritative posture, Hakoda continued, "I'm not going to pretend that this isn't a relief. I take it that the rest of group doesn't know either?"

"Iroh does. We traveled on this boat together for several days. He could hardly miss them kissing under a full moon four feet from him." Katara flashed back to Iroh serenading the two as they slowly waltzed across the small deck. The old general was such a hopeless romantic.

"Well, I will not share their relationship unless they want it known. Let them know that if they ever feel the need to talk to a more open-minded parent, I would be at their service." He remembered how nerve-wracking it had been for Bato to first talk about his feelings with his family when they were young. There had been no need for such trepidation as love was love in the Southern Water Tribe, but his best friend had always been a worrier.

"I will, Dad. Thank you!" Katara said, hugging him affectionately. "I think they like to just let people naturally find out."

"Now back to the subject of all the other boys hanging around infatuated with you. Just be careful and be honest. Those two things will keep you safer than anything else… I am not telling you to avoid the company of boys; I just want you to be aware that they may have more on their minds. You will be coming of age soon and I want you to make good choices for your future. Remember these are your choices to make and I will support you no matter what." He clasped her shoulder to emphasize that support.

"Alright, I will do my best to be careful and be honest." Katara reached up and squeezed her father's hand as it rested on her shoulder.

"So… What happened that caused you to freeze a boy to a tree?" Hakoda asked far too casually.

"Ask Sokka and Aang. They tell the story better."

"I think I might just go do that. I have been meaning to have a chat with your brother about Suki in any case." Hakoda said, preparing to stand up.

"You like her, don't you?" Katara asked anxiously. She had always wanted a sister and could not imagine Sokka finding a better girl than Suki. Despite Sokka's inexplicable allure to women in the short term, Katara doubted any other would be as patient or accepting as Suki.

"Of course," Hakoda assured Katara. "She is another strong, intelligent, beautiful young woman. I just want to give him some advice that your grandfather gave me when I met your mother... You know if you ever feel similarly about someone you can always tell me."

Smiling up at her father's hopeful expression, Katara said warmly, "I know, but don't worry. Nothing like that has happened yet."

Hakoda felt more relieved by that than by the entire rest of the conversation. _My little girl is still a little girl. I am not going to have to miss her falling in love for the first time. Now, where can that boy of mine have gotten to?_

Katara wandered back over to Suki and Toph who were still rolling around where she had left them. She had to carefully pick her way amongst the pieces of debris that Toph had thrown up during the scuffle. Suki seemed to be holding her own against the bender.

"Suki, you can let Toph see now!" Katara shouted above the sounds of combat.

"Alright, though this was good practice," Suki said a bit breathlessly. Releasing Toph and getting off the floor, the warrior stretched magnificently then brushed herself off. "Haven't had much of a chance to workout lately."

"That was low, Sugar Queen," Toph growled, glaring at a spot just to the left of Katara's shoulder. "So what did Papa Water want anyway?" She made no move to remove the dirt from her face and clothes.

"He just wanted to talk to me about boys." Her two friends immediately perked up at the topic. "He was worried about my friendship with Aro and Ren not having 'appropriate boundaries'." Katara could not prevent the tone of derision that crept into her voice when saying the last two words.

Suki giggled. "Was he worried that you would pick one and hurt the other or that you would pick both and shock everyone?"

"I think the former; I don't think the latter had really occurred to him." Katara snorted. "What would I do with two boyfriends? Watching you with my brother makes me seriously question if I could handle having even one."

"What's wrong with me and Sokka?" Suki asked defensively.

"Nothing!" Katara reassured her quickly. "I didn't mean it as a criticism of you two. I just don't know if I could handle all the mushy stuff. Maybe one day, but I guess just haven't felt _that thing_." Once more, she ashamedly thought about what an idiot she had been when first meeting Jet. No, that had only been a passing crush, not anything real. It didn't really count.

"You mean you have those two gorgeous hunks trailing you around everywhere you go and you haven't felt anything that makes you want to throw one of them up against a wall and do the nasty?" Suki asked disbelievingly. If she had never met Sokka and Ren flirted with her the way he flirted with Katara, she would certainly have done more than just feel something by now. Katara was almost too focused on the war and her training. As much as she liked the girl, Suki thought Katara could use a little more fun and unwinding.

"The nasty?" Toph queried, making the two slightly older girls exchange guilty looks. Maybe they should have waited until they were alone to talk about such things.

"You know, kissing until you can't breathe, ripping each other's clothes off, hands going everywhere, and getting as close as you can…," Suki elaborated. Giving up on tiptoeing around it, she stated plainly, "Sex, Toph, we were talking about sex."

Cackling wickedly, Toph punched Suki companionably on the arm, "I know, Fan Girl. I just wanted to feel Sugar Queen's reaction while you explained." Suki was relieved that she would not be called upon to explain the facts of life to the young earthbender.

"Hey!" Katara rejoined, blushing furiously. "I am trying to heavily shield my mind from images involving my brother!"

"Just insert someone else and yourself. Like… Haru, maybe? " Suki nudged Katara and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "And maybe downgrade it to making out," she added as an afterthought.

"No, Suki, I don't want to picture making out with Haru either. Just the thought of that mustache…" Katara shuddered in distaste. "I thought he was kind of sweet, cute even, when we first met but that facial hair isn't doing him any favors. Besides, he's just too timid for me. I want someone who would challenge me."

"I've got to agree about the mustache. It's really awful. So… you want someone challenging, you say?" Suki turned to share a look with Toph then remembered that facial expressions were totally lost on the earthbender. "Are you sure you don't want multiple boyfriends? There are plenty of single guys wandering around this temple to keep you busy."

"No, thank you," Katara answered haughtily. They were in the middle of a war; she had better things to think about than finding a boyfriend.

"Back to the original question, Sweetness, have you ever felt like molesting some poor sucker?" Toph cut in. Not being distracted by the musicians' good looks, she had seen them and their relationship far more clearly than Suki. Katara's disavowal of interest in two men who were involved with each other did not mean the waterbender lacked interest in boys in general. Toph was determined not to let Katara worm her way out of a direct answer. Few things made the waterbender more uncomfortable than talking about things that she had deemed private. And Toph lived to make her friends squirm.

"No!"

In a sing song voice, Toph teased, "I can tell you're lying!" Katara had to be one of the easiest targets in the group, well, except for Sokka. _Water Tribe, they're so sensitive!_

"I am not!"

Toph waved away Katara's objection. "Fine, you're half lying. You may not have felt that overwhelming 'must have guy now' feeling Suki's describing but you have definitely thought about being pressed up against a wall with someone!"

"Like who?"

Katara's disbelieving tone caused a gleeful grin to spread across Toph's face. Savoring the discomfort she was about to cause her friend, Toph leaned back and began to pick her toes. In an offhand manner, Toph answered, "Oh, I don't know… maybe… Prince Hot Stuff. I feel your heart speed up when he takes off his shirt."

While Katara flushed redder than Zuko's tunic and mouthed wordless denials, Suki took temporary pity on the waterbender and interjected, "Toph, I know you can't see it but any red-blooded straight woman would have their heart rate pick up at that sight. I may not want to spend any quality wall time with Zuko, but I can appreciate the view. He makes for great eye candy."

"I'll have to take your word for it," Toph said waving her hand in front of her face.

"If anyone is a challenge, Zuko certainly is," Suki said. Her tone was pensive but the effect was ruined by the smug smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Definitely not timid," Toph agreed, matching Suki's tone. She could feel Katara becoming more and more flustered as she and Suki continued to banter.

"He has no facial hair to ruin that perfect jaw line."

"Plus, he could keep you nice and warm, Sweetness." Toph felt Katara's face heat again just at the mention of it.

"That focus and fitness of his could be put to good use. I've watched him training. That boy is flexible," Suki added, struggling to keep from snickering. "And I've heard rumors that firebenders are quite passionate-"

Unable to contain herself any longer, Katara burst out a little too loudly, "I do not want to make out with Zuko pressed up against a wall!" She froze blushing even harder an instant later as the boy in question came around the corner… shirtless.

 _You have got to be kidding me_! Katara thought in complete humiliation.

Zuko stopped, staring at the three girls; two of whom looked flushed and embarrassed. Contrarily, Toph looked like she was going to explode with mirth.

 _Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Did Katara just say something about making out with me against a wall?_ Zuko also blushed. Just thinking about Katara and the words making out in the same sentence was overwhelming.

Toph was now laughing hysterically, practically sobbing. Katara decided that this might be the single most embarrassing moment of her life and the only thing to be done was to flee.

Zuko, whose brain had been buffering for the last several moments, watched as horror spread across Katara's face just before she turned tail and ran. Meanwhile, Suki had started giggling despite her own embarrassment at the possibility of having been overheard. Deciding quickly that chasing Katara was infinitely preferable to staying and dealing with the two laughing girls, he took off after the retreating waterbender.

"Try not to leave any bruises when you catch her, Sparky. Papa Water just had a talk with her about 'appropriate boundaries' with boys," Toph called after him. Suki began positively howling with laughter at that.

 _Girls!_

As she ran, Katara could hear someone chasing after her. Based on the lack of giggles, she was fairly certain of her pursuer's identity. Why was Zuko following her? If he had heard what she had said then why would he be running after her?

Try as she might to block them out, mental images filled her mind of herself and a shirtless Zuko embracing pressed up against a wall. It was making the breathing necessary to keep running harder and harder. She just needed a few moments alone to compose herself before facing the unwitting mental invader.

 _I do not want to make out with Zuko pressed up against a wall!_ What in the four nations had possessed her to say it so loudly? Never having truly thought about him in those terms before, she now found it impossible to stop thinking about him in those terms. _Why did I ever stop talking to my Dad about my romantic relationships with gay men?_

Zuko found he was gaining ground on Katara. He was not completely sure why he was following her. Part of him wanted to know exactly what had been said before his sudden appearance had set the three girls off. Part of him wanted to comfort her as she looked so upset. Part of him did not want to leave her alone to whatever thoughts might follow that look of horror. They had finally reached some sort of tenuous normalcy in their interactions in the week following that first disastrous sparring match. He did not want to lose that. And a final small part of him wanted to act upon the words still reverberating in his mind, _make out up against a wall_. He was a teenage boy after all.

Hearing the gap between them closing, Katara swerved to her right and did the only thing she could think of, jump into the nearest canal that fed the various temple fountains. Rapidly sinking below the surface, she bent an air bubble around her head. She decided that living underwater would not be such a bad idea.

Zuko saw her veer off suddenly, followed shortly by a loud splash. He turned the corner to see a swiftly flowing canal with wet splash marks on the floor beside it, indicating the recent entrance of a large object beneath the water's surface. He waited for Katara to come back up for air. After a few minutes, panic set in. Zuko could hold his breath for a considerable duration and he was sure Katara, being a waterbender, could likely hold hers longer. Still, they had been running and she would have jumped in so quickly there wouldn't have been much time to suck down oxygen. Without wasting another moment, Zuko jumped in after her.

The current pulled at him. He swam hard to stay in place and look around him under the surface. He could not see Katara anywhere. After swimming up for another breath, he dove deeper trying to look into the shadows for a hint of blue fabric or dark brown hair. He tried holding onto a submerged rock to anchor him but it was slippery and cut his hand sending him flailing off into the current. He was carried a ways until he was slammed up against a wall, knocking the remaining air out of his lungs.

Fighting the now powerful current, he tried to reach the surface only to feel an undertow beginning to pull him towards a drain set into the base of a wall. He was fairly sure that once sucked into it, he would not emerge again until he reached one of the fountains as a drowned corpse. The thought made him panic a little. He gasped, water filling his lungs. He struggled again for the surface as he felt something grab him and tug at him. His strokes became weaker and weaker until darkness overtook his vision.

Zuko proved much easier to maneuver through the water once he had passed out. Katara had his body pressed to hers and she expanded the air bubble to encompass his head as she swam them both towards the surface. _So much for living underwater… stupid prince._

She propelled them both up onto the embankment. Quickly checking his airways, she bent the water out of his lungs with a twist of her wrist. She paused listening for him to take a breath. She was just leaning forward to start giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation when he gasped, his eyes flying open. Their startled gazes locked.

Zuko awoke to find Katara's face mere centimeters from his own, her eyes filled with worry and surprise. He was suddenly aware of how wet they both were and how her body was sort of pressed up against his. He blushed, causing her to blush and pull back precipitously. She rolled onto her back next to him, breathing shallowly. His memory returned as her proximity decreased; he had been underwater looking for Katara, drowning. His blush deepened. _She had to save me from drowning when I went to save her. Of course she was fine, she's a master waterbender! I am such an idiot!_

Katara's mind seemed to be following a similar path to his own as she turned to him saying sharply, "Why did you jump in after me? You could have died! I thought you might have when you stopped fighting me." Did Zuko have some sort of drowning death wish?

"Fighting you?" Zuko asked incredulously. "I was trying to swim away from an undertow to get some air. I only jumped in because you didn't surface for ages. I thought you'd drowned! Thanks… by the way… for saving me…"

"… You're welcome. Just don't do that again! I had plenty of air, I can bend air pockets around me when I'm underwater so I can stay down for a very long time. But I guess I can't really be mad at you for trying to rescue me…" Then, she remembered why he had been chasing her in the first place and blushed. Zuko, not following her train of thought, just lay there catching his breath and thinking how pretty she looked with water darkening and clumping her thick eyelashes.

Getting to her feet, Katara said nervously, "We should be getting back. Who knows what Toph and Suki have made of this by now… And I should be starting dinner."

 _Toph and Suki? Ooooooooh! Riiiiiight! The 'up against a wall' giggle sisters. Is Katara implying that the girls would think that is what we were up to? Surely not!_

"Alright, but can we go slowly for a little bit? I feel much more tired than usual." It was painful to admit such weakness but then again it would be fairly painful to walk right now.

"Sure. Do you need some help?"

"No!" Zuko said too vehemently. Then feeling guilty for his harshness, he temporized, "I mean, no thank you."

Dripping wet and staggering slightly, in Zuko's case, they started back. After a few minutes though, Zuko was wheezing and finally sank to his knees.

"Zuko!" Katara dropped the floor next to him. Running her hands quickly over his torso, she sensed three cracked ribs, one of which was pressing dangerously against his left lung. "By Tui and La, why are boys so stubborn?! Zuko, you have several cracked ribs. Now hold still while I fix them."

Katara was suddenly grateful that she had not taken the time to dry either of them off. She bent all the water out of their clothes and hair, coating her hands with it. She pressed her gently glowing gloves to areas that needed the most attention and began healing the firebender.

Zuko lay still, transfixed by both the feeling of her hands running over him and the oddly pleasant feeling of his body being rapidly repaired. It was not a fast process, but neither teen was aware of the passage of time. By the time Katara was done, the sun had almost set.

"Better?"

"Much… thank you… again. That really was amazing." Zuko got to his feet slowly stretching.

"Don't overdo it now. You'll still be sore for another 24 hours," she said glancing away from his bare muscular chest. She had been completely oblivious to his state of undress during the rescue and healing, but now she was not sure where to look. Noticing the sinking sun, she let out a small yip. "We're late! I need to get dinner started or the Duke is going to fall asleep in his food again." She took off, Zuko now keeping up easily with her brisk pace.

They arrived in the common area together both looking unnecessarily guilty. Unfortunately for them, the others were already gathered there. The group was understandably startled by the sudden appearance of the two benders. Even, Chit Sang, the least aware of the pair's history was surprised to see them together.

"I need to start dinner!" Katara said hurriedly, stating the obvious.

"I'll help you!" Zuko ducked his head following Katara over to the supplies. He really hated being the center of attention. Was it just his imagination or were some of those stares accusatory?

"Sure, sure," Katara was not really aware that she had just accepted Zuko's offer of help. She also missed the shocked looks this elicited. Suki elbowed Toph.

With Zuko's help with the fire and chopping things up, Katara had dinner prepared in record time. Neither of them had looked up at the others during the entire process. The rest of the group chose to just sit and watch, dumbfounded. Outside of their training with Iroh, most of them had not seen the two benders anywhere near each other.

While Katara did resume her now customary place beside Aro and Ren, she did not start a conversation with either. The two bards picking up on her tension began distracting the rest of the group with funny tales of their earlier adventures.

Aro had apparently spent some time traveling in the company of Chong and his wife Lily, before meeting Ren. Sokka demanded to know how he had survived without permanent brain damage from self-inflicted concussions.

As the group's attention shifted, both Zuko and Katara began to relax. They each shot the other surreptitious glances, blushing when their eyes met.

 _Well, this is new_ , Toph thought. Due to the water, she had not been able to follow the goings on between the pair once they had both jumped into the canal. That is until she had finally located them during Zuko's healing session. She was curious as to how the firebender had gotten so badly knocked about… _Surely not by Sweetness again? I'm going to keep a closer watch on those two. Things are certainly developing._

By the end of the meal, most members of the group had forgotten the odd occurrence between Zuko and Katara. Even the teens themselves seemed to have moved passed their afternoon, as Katara wandered off with Aro, Ren, and Aang for some waterbending and music practice and Zuko trudged back to his room to sleep.

Zuko was exhausted. He carefully checked his ribs again before collapsing onto his bed. Just before drifting off, the events of the day played themselves out in his mind. His final thought before being overwhelmed by sleep was _She healed me… Now she will always be able to find me._

Several hours later, after Aang had scampered off chasing Momo, Ren turned to Katara and asked mischievously, "So what were you and the dashing and decidedly shirtless Prince Zuko up to that made you so late for dinner tonight? A little sunset sparring?"

"It was nothing," she said in all too innocent tone. "Zuko got injured and I was healing him."

"How did Prince Zuko get injured?" Aro said suspiciously. "You two weren't fighting, were you?" Despite being the newest additions to the group, he and Ren were well informed about Zuko's and Katara's history. If Ren was a bender of anything aside from music, it would have to be gossip.

"No! He fell into a canal and the current banged him up a bit," Katara replied getting defensive for the fourth or fifth time that day.

"Fell into a canal?" Aro repeated raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you sure he didn't have some help falling into the canal? I have not seen his highness of scowls take so much as an unbalanced step. We know he is not your favorite person, Katara dearest, but nearly drowning Prince Zuko twice since your return might be taking things a bit far. Be careful or you are going to annoy Uncle Iroh."

"I didn't push, shove, bend, or trip him! I didn't even touch him until I was pulling him out of the water. Alright, he didn't fall into the canal!" Catching her tall friend's inquisitorial stare, she added, "He jumped into it when he thought I had drowned."

Both her friends stared in surprise and incredulity. Aro finally asked in an odd tone, "Why would he think you had drowned?"

"Because I'd jumped into the canal first and hadn't surfaced."

"Let us set aside the question of why you-the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe-and Zuko-the runaway Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and your personal enemy-were canal jumping in an air temple alone in the late afternoon for the moment and focus on something even more ridiculous. So, he, a firebender, was trying to rescue you, a waterbender, from your own element and got injured and was subsequently rescued by you?" Ren was struggling to hold back his laughter at the absurdity of the situation.

"Exactly," Katara replied flatly.

Unable to resist any longer, Ren let out a whoop of laughter. "Oh Katara, thank you! Thank you for inviting us to here," Ren gasped wiping tears from his dancing eyes. "I would not have missed this for the world." With that, he hugged her tightly and dissolved again into helpless laughter.

 _Maybe my Dad was right. I do need some more boundaries with these two_ , Katara thought sourly as disentangled herself and she stalked away from the two chuckling boys.


End file.
